


In Any Universe

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, n-AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: Harry i Louis są szczęśliwi. Tak, ukrywają się, ale kochają się nawzajem i kochają swoją pracę jako One Direction. Ich szczęście zostaje zachwiane, kiedy borą udział w wypadku samochodowym i Louis budzi się, zapominając pięć lat swojego życia. Nie pamięta bycia w X-Factorze, bycia w One Direction ani co jest najbardziej dewastujące, Harry’ego. Obca jest dla niego miłość jego życia, kiedy Louis mówi to co pamięta, Harry odkrywa, że jest w ciąży. Co zrobi, jeśli Louis nie odzyska pamięci i gdy będzie musiał stanąć twarzą twarz z samotnym rodzicielstwem? Co zrobi bez Louisa?





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Any Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278434) by [Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew). 



Dwa słowa były wszystkim co sprawiło, że cały świat Harry’ego runął. Dwa niewinne słowa, które rozerwały jego serce, pozostawiając je zdziesiątkowanym i poszarpanym na milion kawałeczków. Trzy sylaby, które na zawsze podzieliły jego świat na Przed i Po.

\- Kim jesteś?

Przez chwilę panowała radość. Harry był jedynie trochę obandażowany i miał kilka siniaków po wypadku samochodowym, ale Louis podczas uderzenia trafił swoją głową w szybę i był nieprzytomny przez cztery dni, będąc w śpiączce farmakologicznej, aby uzdrowić jego mózg.

Harry był chory ze zmartwienia i czuwał przy boku Louisa tak bardzo jak pozwalali mu na to lekarze i pielęgniarki. Dzwonił do Nialla oraz Liama i obydwoje przychodzili, by zastąpić go na wystarczająco długo by wziął prysznic i kilka godzin snu.

W środku popołudnia, cztery dni po tym jak Harry i Louis wracali do domu po ich weekendowej wizycie u rodziny Harry’ego i dwa dni potem jak lekarze przestali farmakologicznie utrzymywać ich w śpiączce, Louis mrugając, otworzył swoje oczy, jęcząc na każdy możliwy odczuwalny ból. Harry trzymał w tym czasie dłoń Louisa, a Louis bez wątpienia bezwiednie, ścisnął dłoń Harry’ego, kiedy się budził.

Harry drzemał na krześle, które było ustawione blisko głowy szpitalnego łóżka, ale na ściśnięcie dłoń, puścił dłoń Louisa i przycisnął przycisk wołający pielęgniarkę. Również skoczył, aby poinformować Prestona, by znalazł lekarza, podwajając szansę, aby ktoś się tutaj szybko dostał. Harry szybko odwrócił się do boku Louisa, po tym jak Preston poszedł wzdłuż korytarza.

Louis mrugał, otwierając swoje oczy, następnie jego wzrok przeskakiwał po sali przez kilka chwil nim wylądował na Harrym.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Louisa. - Hej - przywitał się z nim. - Dobrze widzieć, że już nie śpisz.

Louis poruszył swoimi brwiami i zmarszczył je. Spoglądał na Harry’ego ze zmrużonymi oczami.

\- Przepraszam. Kim jesteś?

Harry właśnie miał ponownie chwycić dłoń Louisa. Zamiast tego słowa szatyna sprawił, że odruchowo wziął krok do tyłu, patrząc na Louisa z przerażeniem.

Twarz Louisa rozświetliła się bardzo delikatnie, jakby zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. - Jesteś moim lekarzem?

Harry powoli pokręcił swoją głową na boki, walcząc z paniką ogarniającą całe jego ciało.

\- Nie - odpowiedział Louisowi szeptem, głośniejszym dźwiękiem mógłby krzyknąć.

Zmieszanie ponownie zagościło na twarzy Louisa. - W takim razie pielęgniarzem? - Spróbował.

Ze łzami tworzącymi się w jego oczach, Harry jeszcze raz pokręcił głową. - Louis… naprawdę mnie nie znasz?

Teraz przyszła kolej Louisa na to, aby pokręcić głową. - Powinienem? - Zwęził swoje oczy, wpatrując się wprost w Harry’ego, następnie zamknął oczy, marszcząc swoje czoło w bólu. - Zgaduję, że powinienem.

\- Tak - przyznał Harry, głos mu się zaciął. - Jestem twoim chłopakiem.

Oczy Louisa urosły, ponownie pokręcił swoją głową. - Nie, nie jesteś.

Harry skinął głową, kiedy czuł się jakby kamienie osadziły mu się w żołądku. - Jestem.

\- Nie możesz być. Nie jestem gejem - stwierdził Louis z całkowitą pewnością.

Harry nie miał czasu, aby zaprotestować twierdzeniu Louisa. Neurolog, która zajmowała się przypadkiem Louisa, doktor Nash, wybrała ten moment, aby się pojawić. Harry znał już ją dobrze, była wspaniała w wyjaśnianiu Harry’emu w jakim stanie był obecnie Louis.

\- Louis, jak dobrze, że się obudziłeś! - Powiedziała jasno, omijając miejsce Harry’ego, gdzie wciąż stał w szoku, aby dostać się do swojego pacjenta. - Jak się czujesz?

\- On nie wie kim jestem - poinformował ją Harry, nim Louis miał szansę, aby cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Doktor Nash zmarszczyła brwi i wskazała w tył na Harry’ego, spotykając wzrok Louisa. - Nie pamiętasz Harry’ego?

Louis jeszcze raz pokręcił swoją głową. - Nie. Nie. Ja… nie. - To, że Louis czuł, że musiał powtarzać swoją odpowiedź z taką gwałtownością było jak strzała w serce Harry’ego.

\- Jaka jest ostatnia rzecz którą pamiętasz, Louis? - Zapytała lekarka.

Louis zastanawiał się przez chwilę, następnie odpowiedział. - Jestem w połowie powtarzania do moich egzaminów. Zaczynają się w następnym tygodniu. Wzięliśmy przerwę, by pójść na koncert. Coś się stało podczas występu?

\- My? - Doktor Nash nakłoniła go, by powiedział więcej.

\- Ja i Hannah. Moja dziewczyna - oznajmił Louis.

Kamienie w żołądku Harry’ego uniosły się, sprawiając że czuł się chory. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że wpatrywał się w niego jak w kosmitę, jakby coś opętało ciało Louisa. Louis nie miał dziewczyny od ponad pięciu lat, nie odkąd Harry i Louis się spotkali i zostali razem przydzieleni do zespołu w X-Factor.

\- Czy coś się stało podczas występu? - Zapytał ponownie Louis, unikając wzroku Harry’ego.

\- Brałeś udział w wypadku samochodowym - powiedziała nieznacznie doktor Nach, nie oferując więcej, niż absolutne minimum wyjaśnień.

\- Czy Hannah coś się stało? - Louis był szybki, aby to sprawdzić.

\- Hannah nie było razem z tobą w samochodzie - ujawniła lekarka, wciąż uważając na swoje słowa.

Louis westchnął z ulgą. - Dobrze. Ale wciąż nie rozumiem dlaczego on - wskazał na Harry’ego - myśli, że jest moim chłopakiem. Mam dziewczynę, nie jestem gejem. Musiał mnie pomylić z kimś innym.

\- W porządku. Możemy porozmawiać o tym później. Sprawdźmy i zobaczmy co się dzieje z twoją głową. - Wyjęła latareczkę z kieszeni na piersi swojego fartucha. Kładąc swój palec pod lewym okiem Louisa, lekko na nie poświeciła, następnie powtórzyła tę procedurę z prawym okiem. - Cóż, z pewnością wciąż masz wstrząs mózgu tak samo jak wtedy kiedy tu trafiłeś. To ma sens, patrząc na urazy twojej głowy. Musimy zrobić TK, aby zobaczyć co się tam teraz dzieje, kiedy się obudziłeś. Zrobiliśmy jedno kiedy przyjechałeś i była widoczna pewna opuchlizna, ale następnego dnia było widać, że zmalała. Chcę zobaczyć czy wciąż jest.

\- Czy nowa tomografia powie dlaczego on mnie nie pamięta? - Chciał wiedzieć Harry.

\- Może - odpowiedziała lekarka. - Z tego co wiem, dość mocno uderzył się w głowę. Dzisiejsza tomografia powinna pokazać efekty jak to wpłynęło na jego mózg. - Nacisnęła czerwony przycisk, którego wcześniej użył Harry, a akcja szybko się wytworzyła z dwiema szybko się pojawiającymi osobami.

Doktor Nash odwróciła się twarzą do swoich współpracowników. - Możecie przygotować pana Tomlinsona do tomografii komputerowej?

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedział pielęgniarz już idąc do boku Louisa. Pielęgniarka poszła z powrotem do korytarza. Harry mniemał, że poszła po jakiekolwiek urządzenie, którym przetransportują Louisa do centrum obrazowego.

\- Louis, ci ludzie pomogą ci przygotować się do tomografii - powiedziała doktor Nash. - Harry, możesz dołączyć do mnie w korytarzu?

Harry skinął głową. Dzieląc jeszcze jedno bolesne spojrzenie z Louisem, podążył za mała lekarką na korytarz. W sekundzie, w której drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Harry odwrócił się do doktor Nash, aby niezbyt uprzejmie zapytać. - Co jest z nim nie tak? Dlaczego nie może sobie mnie przypomnieć?

Lekarka położyła dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego. - Harry, musisz się uspokoić.

\- Jak mam się uspokoić?! - Krzyknął, wyrywając swoje ramię. Kiedy kilkoro ludzi odwróciło się, aby zobaczyć jaki był problem, Harry wykonał głęboki, trzęsący się oddech, a następnie zmusił się do powiedzenia łagodniejszym tonem. - Mój chłopak nie wie kim jestem. Nawet nie pamięta, że jest gejem.

Niewzruszona oczywistą udręką Harry’ego, doktor Nash ponownie złapała go za ramię. - Wiem, że to nie tego się spodziewałeś, kiedy Louis się obudził. Tak jak ostrzegłam cię wcześniej, zanim wybudziliśmy Louisa ze śpiączki, urazy głowy mają pełną gamę wyników, a amnezja jest jedną z nich. Zrobimy tomografię komputerową i to powinno nam powiedzieć czy jest jeszcze jakaś opuchlizna w mózgu Louisa. Chociaż śpiączka większością się zajęła, podejrzewam, że wciąż coś pozostało.

\- Kiedy cała opuchlizna zejdzie, czy jego pamięć wróci? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Nikt tego nie wiem. Może tak, może nie - powiedziała mu, mówiąc jaka jest jej realna diagnoza. - Miałam pacjentów, którzy całkowicie odzyskali swoją pamięć oraz takich, którzy nigdy tego nie zrobili. Urazy głowy są nieprzewidywalne, ale są zazwyczaj różne, zależnie od osoby. Po prostu wszyscy musimy być teraz cierpliwi.

W tym momencie pielęgniarka wyłowiła się ze szpitalnej sali Louisa. Sam Louis był na wózku pchanym przez pielęgniarza. Harry nieobecnie zauważył, że miał on na napisane na plakietce ‘Dylan’.

\- Myślę, że jesteśmy gotowi - poinformował Dylan doktor Nash.

\- Czy też mogę iść? - Zastanowił się głośno Harry.

Lekarka zauważyła bolesne spojrzenie, które ukazało się na twarzy Louisa, kiedy Harry zapytał. - Może pójdziesz po jakąś kawę albo kanapkę? - Zasugerowała uprzejmie Harry’emu. - Wrócimy za jakieś trzydzieści minut.

Harry wiedział, kiedy nie był chciany i niechętnie skinął głową. - Będę tutaj kiedy wrócisz, Lou.

Louis lakonicznie skinął głową, a następnie odwrócił swoją uwagę od Harry’ego. Teraz to było niczym nóż przekręcony w sercu Harry’ego, proszkując je.

Żałośnie Harry oglądał jak mała grupka, łącznie z Prestonem kierowała się wzdłuż korytarza do centrum obrazowania. Następnie cofnął się, dopóki nie uderzył w ścianę za sobą i ześlizgnął się, klęcząc i przykrywając twarz dłońmi. Łzy wypłynęły, spływając niemiłosiernie po jego policzkach.

Nie wiedział jak długo płakał, dopóki ktoś delikatnie nie położył dłoni na jego kolanie. Harry uniósł głowę i zobaczył przed sobą kucającego Nialla, na jego twarzy była widoczna głęboka troska. - Co się stało, H? Czy z Louisem wszystko w porządku?

Harry miał właśnie wyjaśnić wszystko Niallowi, kiedy poczuł mdłości. Zakrył swoje usta dłonią i próbował szybko wstać. Niall, zdając sobie sprawę z tego co się dzieje, chwycił ramię Harry’ego i pomógł mu. Niall wpatrywał się w lewą stronę korytarza, a potem w prawą. Harry modlił się o to, aby szukał toalet.

\- Tędy - wezwał Harry’ego, prowadząc go trzy albo cztery kroki do męskiej łazienki.

Harry nie czekał zbyt długo, wymiotując do zlewu najbliżej drzwi. Niall przytrzymywał mu włosy i uspokajająco głaskał jego plecy, kiedy Harry miał nudności, dopóki wszystkim co nie robił było ciężkie oddychanie oraz pozostały po wcześniejszym załamaniu szloch. Kiedy skończył, Niall wręczył mu ręcznik papierowy, a Harry przepłukał swoje usta. Dwukrotnie.

W końcu Harry się odwrócił, aby spojrzeć na Nialla. - Przepraszam za to.

Niall pokręcił energicznie głową. - Jest w porządku. To był długi tydzień.

\- Dziękuję za zaopiekowanie się mną - powiedział Harry.

\- Nie musisz mi za to dziękować - zadrwił Niall. - Czy teraz możesz mi powiedzieć co się dzieje z Louisem?

\- Może nie powinniśmy robić tego tutaj w toalecie - powiedział smutno Harry.

Niall skinął głową, a następnie podążył za Harrym z powrotem do korytarza. Zatrzymali się, kiedy ponownie byli przed drzwiami Louisa.

Harry odetchnął głęboko, nim zdał raport. - Louis się obudził.

Wyraz twarzy Nialla zmienił się na dezorientację. - Czy to nie dobra rzecz? Lekarze nie wybudzaliby go ze śpiączki, gdyby nie był gotowy.

\- On nie… on nie może... - Harry zmagał się ze znalezieniem odpowiedniego słowa. - On mnie nie rozpoznaje, Ni. Nie wie kim jestem.

Niall jęknął. - Kiedy to się stało? Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś?

\- To było dosłownie chwilę temu - powiedział mu Harry. - Zabrali go na tomografię komputerową.

\- Och, Harry - tchnął delikatnie Niall. - Tak bardzo mi przykro.

\- Powinieneś widzieć sposób w jaki na mnie patrzył. - Harry rozpaczał, szok wciąż był świeży. - On nie tylko mnie nie rozpoznał. Wyglądał na przerażonego, kiedy powiedziałem mu, że jestem jego chłopakiem. Jakby to była najgorsza wiadomości na świecie.

Niall wyciągnął się, by przyciągnąć Harry’ego do mocnego uścisku. - Tak bardzo, bardzo mi przykro Harry.

Harry ponownie zaczął płakać w ramię Nialla i robił to przez kilka minut, nim przestał.

Niall powstrzymywał się w tym czasie od zbytniego dociekania. - Co powiedziała lekarka?

\- Że nie wiadomo co się stanie - odpowiedział Harry. - Tomografia powie czy coś jest opuchlizna w jego głowie. Może odzyskać swoją pamięć, kiedy ta zniknie. Albo i nie.

\- W takim razie jest możliwość, że to tylko tymczasowe? - Niall chciał się upewnić.

Harry skinął głową. - Ale Niall, co ja zrobię, jeśli nie?

\- Nie martwmy się tym zawczasu - zaproponował Niall. Z tego co Harry wiedział zmusił się do tego, aby był to optymistyczny ton.

Harry wziął kolejny głęboki wdech, powoli zrobił wydech i skinął głową na potwierdzenie propozycji Nialla.

\- Teraz, czy powiedzieli jak długo zajmie ta tomografia? - Chciał wiedzieć Niall.

\- Jakieś trzydzieści minut.

\- Idealnie! Czas na filiżankę herbaty dla twojego żołądka i możemy zadzwonić do Liama, by przekazać mu wieści. - Niall wyciągnął się, by położyć dłoń na plecach Harry’ego, delikatnie prowadząc go w kierunku kawiarni.

Harry ślepo za nim podążył. I tak nie miał nic ciekawszego do roboty.

~*~

Niall zadzwonił do Liama tylko po to, by mu powiedzieć, że Louis się obudził, reszta mogła poczekać i w tym samym czasie wmusił w Harry’ego dużą filiżankę herbaty. Liam obiecał, że jest w drodze, nim Niall i Harry udali się z powrotem do sali Louisa, by poczekać aż ten wróci z tomografii.

Dr. Nash i pielęgniarz, który zabierał Louisa na badanie, wrócili ze swoim pacjentem niedługo potem, gdy Niall i Harry znaleźli się w sali.

Louis patrzył z ostrożnością pomiędzy Harrym a Niallem, kiedy Dylan pomagał mu z powrotem wślizgnąć się do łóżka. Kiedy Louis wyciągnął się, by przykryć się kołdrą, było widać, że poddaje Nialla ocenie. Zastanawiał się głośno ze znużeniem. - Ciebie też powinienem znać?

\- Jestem Niall - powiedział mu sympatycznie Niall. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i jesteśmy razem w zespole. - Harry podejrzewał, że to nie był najlepszy pomysł, aby ostrzec Louisa, że nie był tylko w zwykłym zespole, ale był członkiem największego boysbandu na świecie.

\- Jak poszła tomografia? - Zapytał Harry lekarkę.

\- Definitywnie opuchlizna wciąż się tam znajduje, chociaż się zmniejszyła od ostatniej tomografii - przyznała Doktor Nash. - Myślę, że to spowodowało utratę pamięci.

\- Wie pani teraz czy ta utrata jest stała czy nie? - Kontynuował Harry.

\- Tomografia nigdy nam tego nie powie - powiedziała lekarka. - Myślę, że opuchlizna powinna zejść za kilka dni, zobaczymy co wtedy będzie się działo.

\- Hej - wtrącił się Louis. - Dlaczego dzieli się pani z nim moją historią medyczną? Gdzie są moi rodzice? Nie powinni tutaj być?

Tak jakby setny raz dzisiejszego dnia, Harry wziął głęboki wdech. - Nie rozmawiałeś z nimi od lat, Louis. Jestem wpisany na listę twoich najbliższych.

\- Ale ja cię nie znam - zaprotestował Louis.

\- On jest twoim chłopakiem. - Niall wtrącił się do rozmowy.

Louis pokręcił głową z całkowitym przekonaniem. - Jestem pewny, że jesteś bardzo miłą osobą, ale nie jestem gejem - upierał się Louis. - Mam uwierzyć w to, że nagle zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że lubię facetów i rzuciłem Hannah, by być z tobą?

\- Cóż sprawiasz, że brzmi to strasznie głupio, a tak nie było - twierdził Harry. - Ale mniej więcej właśnie tak było.

\- Nie wierzę ci - powiedział uparcie Louis. Położył swoje dłonie na swoich skroniach, przyciskając po każdej stronie, oczywiście w bólu. - Nie mogę sobie z tym pogodzić. Możesz po prostu iść?

\- Louis… - Harry zaczynał protestować, ale doktor Nash pokręciła głową i dotknęła przedramienia Harry’ego w bardzo podobny sposób jak zrobiła to wcześniej w korytarzu.

\- Louis dużo przeszedł przez ostatnie kilka dni - przypomniała mu lekarka. - Dlaczego nie damy mu trochę czasu na odpoczynek?

Harry mocno rozważał kłócenie się, potrzebował tego, aby Louis zrozumiał to kim jest, kiedy Louis opadł na poduszki, zamykając swoje oczy. Jasnym było to, że Louis miał wystarczająco jak na jeden dzień. - Dobrze - zgodził się niechętnie Harry.

\- Możesz wrócić jutro z samego rana - obiecała doktor Nash.

\- W porządku. Do jutra, Louis - powiedział mu Harry.

\- Mmm - było jedyną odpowiedzią jaką Louis wydawał się być w stanie zebrać.

Harry chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, kiedy Niall chwycił go za ramię i pchnął go w kierunku drzwi. - Chodźmy H. Dziękujemy za wszystko doktor Nash. Do zobaczenia jutro - powiedział Niall, kiedy trzymał za klamkę.

Lekarka uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową.

Niall przepchnął Harry’ego przez drzwi wprost na korytarz, gdzie prawie wpadł na Liama.

Liam od razu wyglądał na zdziwionego. - Już wychodzisz?

Niall skinął głową. - To długa historia. Porozmawiamy o tym u mnie.

\- Ale… Louis… - Liam przeciwstawiał się.

\- Odpoczywa - poinformował go Niall. - Wrócimy do niego rano.

\- Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? - Zapytał Liam.

Harry ponownie zakrztusił się szlochem, nagle ponownie przytłoczony całą tą sytuacją. Niall natychmiastowo go objął, chwytając wspierająco jego ramię.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym u mnie - powtórzył Niall. Harry nie przegapił znaczącego spojrzenia, które Niall posłał w kierunku Liama.

\- W porządku. - Liam w końcu ustąpił, odwracając się na pięcie i kierując się do z powrotem do wind na końcu korytarza, nawet jeśli Harry wiedział, że Liam był nie mniej zmieszany, niż wtedy kiedy prawie wpadł na Harry’ego.

Harry i Niall pożegnali się z Prestonem, a następnie podążyli za Liamem.

Podróż windą minęła w ciszy. Myśli Harry’ego wirowały. Ten dzień nie minął tak jak Harry to sobie wyobrażał. Chociaż będąc szczerym nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie sceny, w której Louisa całkowicie zaprzeczyłby temu, że jest gejem, o wiele mniej niż że był chłopakiem Harry’ego. Przynajmniej nie prywatnie. Na oczach publiki było to oczywiście inną historią.

Harry pozwolił Niallowi zaprowadzić się na siedzenie pasażera do jego Range Rovera i słuchał jak Niall mówił Liamowi, że spotkają się w domu Nialla. Niall zamówi pizzę i omówią tą całą rzecz.

Harry szczerze wątpił w to, że cokolwiek wyjaśnią. Louis nie pamiętał Harry’ego, nie chciał aby ten przychodził i by się o niego troszczył. Wszystkim co Harry chciał zrobić to powrót do przeszłości i zadecydowanie, by zostań dodatkowy dzień u swojej mamy lub by wcale tam nie pojechali. Cokolwiek, aby ten koszmar zniknął. Podejrzewał, że to i tak nie zniknie. Przez bardzo, bardzo, bardzo długi czas.


	2. Rozdział 2

To było ironiczne, ale Louis nie pamiętał czasu, w którym był bardziej zmieszany.

Po tym jak dwójka jego domniemanych przyjaciół, których za cholerę nie kojarzył, wyszła, lekarka wyjaśniła Louisowi, że będzie musiał zostać w szpitalu jeszcze kilka dni, aby mogli monitorować jego powrót do zdrowia, ale jeśli jego stan się nie pogorszy, będzie mógł wyjść do domu.

Jedynym domem jaki Louis pamiętał był dom jego matki, ale odniósł odrębne wrażenie, że powiedziano mu, iż już tam nie mieszka. Sama ta myśl sprawiała, że głowa bolała go jeszcze bardziej.

Lekarka wyjaśniła, że Louis ma zadzwonić po pomoc, gdyby nie czuł się dobrze, a następnie w końcu zostawiła go samego.

Na początku Louisowi ulżyło, że był po raz pierwszy prawie sam odkąd się obudził, oprócz czasu, który spędził wewnątrz tomografu. Szybko zmienił swój sposób myślenia, kiedy jego opustoszała sala powodowała pytanie za pytaniem, a na żadne z nich nie miał odpowiedzi.

Nie był gejem. Był zakochany w Hannah. Jeśli czegokolwiek był pewny to właśnie tego. Szczerze nie mógł sobie wyobrazić dlaczego ten chłopak Harry miałby kłamać, mówiąc Louisowi, że był jego chłopakiem. Może to było jego pragnienie i użył wypadku jako wymówki, by wziąć Louisa w sidła.

W dodatku do zagadkowego nalegania Harry’ego co do tego, że Louis był gejem, szalonym pojęciem było to, że Louis nie był w kontakcie ze swoimi rodzicami i to ‘od lat’. Kochał swoją mamę i swojego ojczyma, nie wspominając o jego czterech młodszych siostrach. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić niczego co mogłoby go trzymać z daleka od nich.

To wszystko nie miała absolutnie żadnego sensu. Potrzebował odpowiedzi od kogoś komu ufał. Więc tak zadecydował, chwycił telefon z nocnego stolika i zadzwonił do swoich rodziców.

Jego matka brzmiała na bardzo zaskoczoną, słysząc jego głos, ale Louis nawet się tym nie przejął. Rozpłakał się w minucie, w której usłyszał przez słuchawkę jej uspokajający głos. Powiedział jej o wypadku, o śpiączce i o tym jak bardzo zmieszany był tym co się działo. Obiecała mu, że przyjedzie prosto do Londynu. Louis musiał się się po prostu trzymać, póki ona się tam nie pojaw.

Louis czuł się o wiele lepiej, kiedy się rozłączył. O wiele lepiej, kiedy w końcu był w stanie opaść na poduszki, zamknąć oczy i odpocząć. Jego mama niedługo tutaj będzie i wszystko będzie w porządku.

HARRY

Harry obudził się całkowicie zdezorientowany. Jedynie po kolorze pościeli pod jego głową mógł powiedzieć, że nie był w swoim własnym łóżku. Kilka sekund zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie, że pojechał do domu z Niallem i spędził u niego noc, nie chcąc samemu spać w wielkim łóżku jego i Louisa.

W chwili, w której się podniósł dostał mdłości. Zakrył swoje usta i pobiegł wzdłuż przedpokoju do łazienki prosto z pokoju gościnnego, który zajmował. W odróżnieniu od szpitala tym razem zrobił to do toalety, ciskając skromną zawartością swojego żołądka do muszli.

W końcu osuszył się po cyklu wymiotowania, kiedy głos Niall rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu. - W porządku, Haz?

Dłoń z ręcznikiem pojawiła się przed oczami Harry’ego, a on wziął go z wdzięcznością i wytarł swoje usta, nim usiadł ponownie na swoich łydkach, patrząc na Nialla. - To nie był najzabawniejszy sposób na obudzenie się.

Niall zachichotał. - Zgaduję, że nie. Nawet wczoraj nie piłeś.

Harry zrobił głęboki wdech i powoli wydychał powietrze. - Zgaduję, że to ma związek z obudzeniem się Louisa.

\- No dalej, zróbmy ci herbatę i tosty, potem możemy udać się do szpitala, aby Louis zobaczył w tym wszystkim sens - zasugerował Niall.

Harry skinął głową, chwytając dłoń, którą zaoferował mu Niall, aby mu pomóc. Przepłukał swoje usta nad kranem, nim podążył za Niallem do kuchni.

Liam już tam był, siedział na stołku i poruszał filiżanką, w której najprawdopodobniej była kawa, znając najnowsze nawyki Liama. Harry ledwo pamiętał płakanie na ramionach swoich kolegach z zespołu, cóż podczas wczesnych godzin porannych. Liam najprawdopodobniej nie czuł się zbytnio jakby miał iść do domu.

\- Dzień dobry, H! - Liam przywitał się jasno.

Harry wymamrotał o wiele mniej entuzjastycznie. - Dzień dobry - i usiadł na stołku po lewej stronie Liama. Już był taki zmęczony, a dopiero co wstał.

Oglądał niewyraźnie jak Niall krzątał się po kuchni, przygotowując mu herbatę i tosty.

\- Założę się, że Louis już sobie wszystko przypomniał - przewidywał Liam, sącząc swoją kawę. W żołądku Harry’ego przewróciło się na ten zapach, ale przyłożył dłoń do swojego brzucha i duży, głęboki wdech uspokoił większą część.

Harry z wdzięcznością wziął kubek, który Niall zarzucił mu przez ladę. Kiedy Harry stabilnie trzymał swój napój, Niall położył przed nim talerz z dwoma perfekcyjnie brązowymi tostami. Harry uniósł swój kubek, aby wziąć eksperymentalny łyk. Smakowało nieziemsko. Tak samo jak pierwszy kęs jego suchego tosta. Jego żołądek czuł się o wiele lepiej, spojrzał na Liama.

\- A co jeśli nie?

\- Wtedy mu przypomnimy - odpowiedział Liam. - To nie tak, że nie mamy stosu dowodów.

\- Przypadkowych dowodów - odparował Harry. - Wciąż jesteśmy w ukryciu, pamiętasz?

Liam wzruszył ramionami i machnął ręką. - To bez znaczenia. Wciąż możemy to wyjaśnić.

Harry ostrożnie wziął kolejny łyk swojego napoju. - Nie widziałeś go, Li. Był całkowicie, absolutnie przerażony tym, że zasugerowałem to, że ja i on jesteśmy ze sobą.

Liam skinął głową. - Wiem. Mówiłeś to już wczoraj, a ja wciąż myślę, że on potrzebuje trochę czasu, by oswoić się z tą myślą. Jeśli jeszcze by sobie ciebie nie przypomniał.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz rację - powiedział mu Harry.

\- Cóż, zjedz to i możemy jechać - zachęcał Niall, podnosząc swój własny kubek herbaty. Przynajmniej ich dwójka nie dodawała oparów kawy do powietrza.

Harry zjadł swoje małe śniadanie tak szybko jak mógł, następnie wziął krótki prysznic, nim ponownie założył ubrania, które miał na sobie poprzedniego dnia.

Niall i Liam byli gotowi oraz czekali w przedpokoju Nialla, kiedy Harry wszedł, przebiegając nerwowo swoją dłoń przez swoje wilgotne loki.

\- Wszyscy na miejscu? - Sprawdził Niall.

Harry skinął głową. - Jedźmy.

~*~

Sala Louisa była pełna, kiedy Harry, Niall i Liam przyjechali. Harry oczywiście znał Dr. Nash tak samo jak pielęgniarza Dylana. Ze zdjęć, Harry rozpoznawał starszą kobietę przy boku Louisa jako jego matkę oraz młodsze dziewczynki jako jego siostry, chociaż osobiście nigdy żadnej z nich nie spotkał.

Louis prześledził wzrokiem i jego twarz opadła, kiedy spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Przyszedłeś - skomentował, oczywiście nie wstrząśnięty tym rozwojem.

Liam lub Niall, Harry nie kłopotał się tym, by się odwrócić i zobaczyć, położył uspokajająco dłoń na plecach Harry’ego i delikatnie wepchnął go w głąb sali.

\- Cześć. - Harry przywitał się tak jasnym tonem jakim mu się udało.

\- Jestem Johannah Deakin, matka Louisa - powiedział starsza kobieta nowo przybyłym, już w postawie obronnej, chcąc chronić swojego syna.

Harry’emu zabrało mowę, więc Liam jak zawsze przejął pałeczkę.

\- Jestem Liam Payne, a to są Niall Horan i Harry Styles. - Wskazał na każdego z nich, kiedy ich przedstawiał. - Jesteśmy kolegami z zespołu Louisa, a Harry jest jego chłopakiem.

Johannah zbladła na ostatnie cztery słowa Liama.

\- Oczywiście rozpoznaję was z zespołu, ale Louisa zapewnił mnie, że jesteście tylko i wyłącznie kolegami z zespołu - powiedziała wyniośle. Wskazała na trzy nastolatki oglądające ich wymianę z zainteresowaniem. - To jest Lottie i Fizzy, siostry Louisa, a to jest Hannah, jego dziewczyna.

Hannah władczo ujęła dłoń Louisa i posłała chytry uśmieszek w stronę Harry’ego.

Harry zjeżył się na insynuację, że Louis był Hannah i prawie poczuł jak jego kręgosłup się wyprostowuje.

\- Bardzo przepraszam, ale faktycznie Louis jest moim chłopakiem.

\- Louis zapewnił nas, że to nie przypadek - nalegała Johannah. - Więc dziękuję za troszczenie się o niego jak o kolegę z zespołu, ale teraz jest tutaj jego rodzina, aby się nim opiekować.

\- Czy pani… nas wyrzuca? - Zapytał z niedowierzaniem Harry.

\- Cóż… - zaczęła Johannah.

\- Nie - przerwał jej Harry, nim mogła przejść dalej. - Nie wychodzę. - Spojrzał na boki, gdzie Niall i Liam go otaczali i wymieniali swoje zapewnienia. - My nie wychodzimy.

\- Ja naprawdę… - próbowała ponownie Johannah.

Tym razem przerwała jej lekarka.

\- Panie i panowie. Kłótnia naprawdę nie pomoże w zdrowieniu Louisa.

Johannah nie odważyła się cokolwiek więcej powiedzieć, a Harry trzymał swoje dłonie w geście poddania się.

\- Mówiąc o zdrowieniu - wtrącił się Liam. - Kiedy Louis może wyjść do domu?

Lekarka przeczyściła swoje gardło.

\- Chciałabym go zatrzymać jeszcze na dzień lub dwa, aby upewnić się, że nie ma żadnych innych efektów ubocznych oprócz amnezji.

\- W takim razie powinien pojechać do domu ze mną - ogłosił Harry, czując odwagę. Wiedział że odbywał walkę życia dla swojego związku.

\- Przepraszam? - Powiedziała wyniośle Johannah.

\- Czy pamięta mnie teraz czy nie. Dom Louisa jest ze mną - stwierdził stanowczo Harry, nim powtórzył. - Powinien pojechać do domu ze mną.

\- Nie sądzę - odparowała Johannah. - Powinieneś pojechać do domu z ludźmi, których pamięta.

Liam przeczyścił swoje gardło i ponownie wtrącił się do rozmowy.

\- Doktor Nash, co będzie najlepsze dla Louisa?

\- Jeśli Louis ma odzyskać swoją pamięć, powinien być otoczony przez rzeczy i osoby, które powinien sobie przypomnieć - odpowiedziała lekarka.

\- Ale ja go nie znam! - Zaprotestował Louis. - Nie mogę jechać do domu z kimś kogo nie znam.

Słowa Louisa dźgnęły Harry’ego prosto w już potłuczone serce, a kiedy spojrzał na mamę Louisa, zauważył wygląd triumfu na jej twarzy.

\- Spójrzcie - powiedziała doktor Nash. - Louis nie może nigdzie iść co najmniej do jutra. Dlaczego nie możecie się wstrzymać z podjęciem decyzji, dopóki Louis nie będzie gotowy do wypisania?

Harry był w stanie kontynuować dyskusję pomimo rady lekarki, ale Liam położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Harry spotkał jego wzrok, a Liam pokręcił głową.

\- Ale on nawet z nimi nie rozmawia! - Splunął Harry. - Nie rozmawiał z nimi nim opuściliśmy dom jurorski w X-Factorze.

\- Nic z tego nie ma już znaczenia - zaoferowała wyszukanie Johannah. - Chce nas teraz, a my tu zostaniemy.

\- Harry, no dalej - wezwał go Liam. - Chodźmy teraz, zostaw ich, by nadgonili.

Harry ciężko westchnął. Ani trochę nie podobał mu się pomysł poddania się, ale spojrzenie na niespokojnej twarzy Louisa przesądziło sprawę. Musiał to zrobić. - Tylko na dzisiaj - powiedział.

\- Tylko na dzisiaj - zgodził się Liam.

\- Będę jutro z samego rana - oznajmił Harry głosem, któremu miał nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie się sprzeciwiał.

Na szczęście żadnych kłótni. Johannah nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. Nie żeby Louis także, ale Harry zbytnio się tym nie przejmował. Nie zamierzał odpoczywać, póki nie zrobi wszystkiego co w jego mocy, aby zabrać Louisa do domu.

Pozwolił Liamowi się prowadzić, ale nie mógł czekać do następnego dnia, by postawić na swoim. Po prostu musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób.

~*~

Liam i Niall spędzili resztę dnia rozpraszając go. Zabrali go z powrotem do Nialla, gdzie oglądali piłkę nożną, grali w gry video, jedli pizzę i pili piwo.

Harry obudził się następnego poranka w dokładnie ten sam sposób co dzień wcześniej. Ledwo udało mu się dojść do toalety, nim wypluł całe przemielone jedzenie i piwo, któremu się poddał. Tak jak wcześniejszego poranka, Niall pojawił się, kiedy Harry się wycierał i wręczył mu ręcznik.

\- Zgaduję, że było trochę za dużo piwa, co? - Skomentował krzywo Niall.

\- Nawet tego nie rozumiem - zaskomlał Harry. - Piłeś dwa razy więcej niż ja i masz się w porządku.

\- Jestem Irlandczykiem - przypomniał mu Niall. - Chociaż Liam ma się dobrze, a też wypił więcej od ciebie. Może masz słabą głowę.

\- Ha, ha - powiedział szorstko Harry. - Nie mam.

\- Masz dużo stresu - stwierdził Niall. - To całkowicie ma sens, że to sprawia problemy z twoim żołądkiem.

\- Tak sądzę.

Niall ponownie sięgnął w dół, by pomóc Harry’emu wstać. Kiedy poruszali się po domu w kierunku kuchni, Niall poinformował go. - Liam robi śniadanie. Jeśli szybko skończymy, może uda nam się być w szpitalu przed rodziną Louisa. Będziesz miał jeszcze jedną szansę, by przekonać Louisa, że należy do ciebie.

\- Brzmi dobrze.

Harry’emu udało się zjeść i utrzymać parę tostów, jajecznicę i trochę ziołowej herbaty. Kiedy śniadanie się skończyło i zostało sprzątnięte, wszyscy się ubrali i wsiedli do Range Rovera Nialla, kierując się prosto do szpitala.

Zgodnie z nadzieją Nialla, przyjechali dokładnie wtedy, gdy zaczynały się godziny odwiedzin i w pokoju Louis nie było nikogo innego, oprócz niego.

\- Chcesz abyśmy tym razem weszli razem z tobą? - Zapytał Liam Harry’ego bardzo poważnie.

Harry przemyślał to przez moment, następnie pokręcił głowa. - Nie. Może pójdzie lepiej, jeśli będę to tylko ja. Nie zbyt wielu ludzi mających nadzieję.

Liam skinął głową, a Niall zapewnił Harry’ego. - Będziemy dokładnie tutaj, jeśli będziesz nas potrzebował. Tylko krzycz.

\- Dzięki.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech, następnie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że potrzebuje kolejnego, nim przygotował się wystarczająco, aby otworzyć drzwi.

Oczy Louisa były zamknięte, kiedy opierał się o poduszki, ale Harry mógł powiedzieć po sposobie w jakim oddychał, że nie spał. Zostało to udowodnione, kiedy Louis otworzył swoje oczy na dźwięk kroków Harry’ego po linoleum na podłodze.

\- Hej - przywitał się z nim delikatnie Harry. - Nie obudziłem cię, prawda? - Wiedział, że nie, ale zdecydował się na hmm w pewien sposób uprzejmość.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie, tylko odpoczywałem. Jestem na nogach, odkąd przyszli jakiś czas temu, by nie stukać i dźgać - grymasił, niezadowolony z kontroli.

\- Nigdy nie byłeś dobrym pacjentem - zauważył nieobecnie Harry, oferując mały uśmiech.

\- Jesteś wytrwały. - Louis podzielił się tym co sam zauważył.

\- Kocham cię - powiedział Harry, próbując utrzymać rzeczy prostymi i bezpośrednimi.

\- Wciąż cię nie pamiętam - powiedział mu Louis, równie bezpośrednio.

\- Mam dowód na to, że jesteśmy razem - ogłosił Harry.

\- Dowód? - Louis uniósł brwi.

\- Chcę abyś pojechał ze mną do domu Louis. - Harry zaczął wyjaśniać. - Jeśli będziesz otoczony swoimi rzeczami i spędzisz trochę czasu ze mną, twoje wspomnienia powrócą. Spędziłem wiele czasu, szukając tego w internecie i eksperci mówią, że bycie wokół znajomych rzeczy może wyzwolić wspomnienia.

\- W porządku. - Louis brzmiał na niepewnego, ale był skłonny wysłuchać więcej. Harry mógł to wziąć.

Wyciągając swój telefon z tylnej kieszeni, Harry powiedział. - Po prostu, słuchaj.

Harry znalazł plik, którego szukał na telefonie, zwiększył głośność, następnie włączył play, trzymając telefon w górze, by Louis mógł usłyszeć.

Brwi Louisa poszybowały do góry, kiedy usłyszał swój własny głos wychodzący z małego głośnika w telefonie.

‘Hej, kochanie. Właśnie przyjechałem do domu. Nie mogę się doczekać aż ty też tutaj będziesz. Cholera, lot był taki długi, ale to całkowicie było tego warte, by być tutaj przez te kilka dni z tobą, nim będę musiał wracać do Londynu. Wiem, że masz swoje rzeczy do zrobienia, ale spróbuj się pospieszyć. Minęło zbyt wiele czasu. Idę pod prysznic i zdrzemnę się trochę. Znajdziesz mnie w łóżku. Obudź mnie. Nie chcę czekać ani sekundy z tobą, by nie tracić czasu. Kocham cię, słoneczko. Pa.

Louis wykorzystał chwilę, by przeprocesować wiadomość głosową, którą Harry właśnie odtworzył, następnie zapytał. - Kiedy zostawiłem tą wiadomość?

\- Miesiąc temu - odpowiedział Harry. - Byliśmy na przerwie i mieliśmy spędzić razem kilka dni w L.A., nim musiałeś wrócić do domu do Londynu, a ja musiałem tam zostać w pracy.

\- Myślałem, że pracujemy razem. W zespole. - Brwi Louisa zmarszczyły się w zmieszaniu.

\- Owszem - zapewnił go Harry. - To długa, skomplikowana historia. Mogę ci to później wszystko lepiej wyjaśnić, kiedy będziesz czuł się lepiej i gdy nie będziesz w szpitalu.

\- Co z Hannah? - Zastanawiał się głośno Louis. - Ostatnim co pamiętam jest to, że byłem z nią bardzo na poważnie.

\- Zerwałeś z nią niedługo po tym jak się spotkaliśmy - odpowiedział Harry, próbując stąpać ostrożnie. Wszystko co wyczytał podczas swojego napędzanego bezsennością poszukiwania, sugerowało, że Louis nie powinien być przytłoczony informacjami w żadnych punkcie jego rekonwalescencji.

\- Dlaczego? - Louis chciał wiedzieć. - Pamiętam, że byliśmy naprawdę szczęśliwi. A Hannah nie powiedziała wczoraj ani jednego słowa.

\- Jestem pewny, że nie - wymamrotał Harry pod nosem.

\- Co? - Louis prosił o powtórzenie komentarza.

Zamiast tego Harry przeczyścił swoje gardło i powiedział. - Wciąż jesteście w pewien sposób przyjaciółmi, ale ty jesteś ze mną, a ona ma chłopaka.

\- Ma chłopaka? - Upewnił się Louis. - Ale…? Była tutaj wczoraj i mówiła mi, że mnie kocha.

\- To będzie miało więcej sensu, kiedy stąd wyjdziesz i nauczysz się więcej o swoim obecnym życiu - poinformował go Harry. - Obiecuję.

\- No nie wiem…

\- Louis, proszę? - Błagał Harry. - Proszę daj temu szansę. Wróć ze mną do domu. Możemy podejść do tego powoli i obiecuję, że spróbuję ci wszystko wyjaśnić. Jeśli to nie zadziała albo jeśli nie będziesz czuł się komfortowo, możesz wrócić do domu do swojej rodziny, a ja nie będę próbował cię zatrzymywać.

\- Brzmiałem na szczęśliwego w tej wiadomości - przyznał Louis.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Byłeś. Byliśmy. Jesteśmy.

Louis zatrzymał się na chwilę, aby pomyśleć, wdychając głęboko i powoli wydychając.

\- W porządku, jeśli doktor Nash myśli, że to dobre dla mnie, aby pojechać z tobą zamiast z moją rodziną, wtedy spróbuję.

Uśmiech Harry’ego urósł. - Naprawdę?

Louis skinął głową. - Mojej mamie się to nie spodoba - zauważył smutno.

\- Co mi się nie spodoba? - Przerwał im głos Jay.

Obydwoje zarówno Harry jak i Louis spojrzeli w kierunku drzwi. Jay stała w progu, Liam i Niall byli zaraz za nią.

\- Próbowaliśmy ją zatrzymać - przeprosił Niall. - Wybacz.

\- Co mi się nie spodoba? - Zapytała Johannah, mówiąc tak jakby Niall nic nie powiedział.

\- Jadę do domu z Harrym - zadeklarował Louis.

\- Przepraszam? - Głos Johannah podniósł się o oktawę wyżej.

\- Jadę do domu z Harrym - powtórzył Louis, brzmiąc teraz trochę mniej pewnie.

Johannah ruszyła do boku łóżka, w tej chwili nie okupowanej przez Harry’ego. - Od kiedy?

\- Od teraz - odpowiedział Harry za Louisa.

Johannah spojrzała ostro na Harry’ego, oczywiście niezadowolona z jego obecności. Skrzywiła się na niego na krótki moment, nim skupiła się ponownie na zaniepokojonym wyglądzie swojego syna.

\- Sądziłam, że ustaliliśmy, iż wracasz do domu ze mną do swoich sióstr i brata.

Louis został uratowany od odpowiedzi, kiedy doktor Nash weszła do sali, mijając Nialla i Liama. Z jasnym uśmiechem przywitała się ze swoim pacjentem.

\- Dzień dobry, Louis.

\- Dzień dobry, doktor Nash - odpowiedział Louis.

\- Dzień dobry Harry, Niall, Liam. - Znała kolegów z zespołu Louisa, następnie spojrzała na matkę Louisa. - Pani Deakin.

\- Pani Doktor - błagała Johannah. - Louis myśli, że jedzie do domu z Harrym. Proszę mu wyjaśnić, że to nie jest dobry pomysł.

Doktor Nash uśmiechnęła się. - Jeśli Louis tak zdecydował to właściwie jest to dobrą decyzją.

\- Przepraszam? - Zapytała Johannah po raz drugi odkąd weszła do pomieszczenia.

\- Harry, od jak dawna wasza dwójka mieszka razem? - Zapytała lekarka, chociaż z pewnością już znała odpowiedź. Harry nie opuścił szpitala, kiedy Louis był nieprzytomny. Miał mnóstwo, mnóstwo rozmów z lekarką.

\- Pięć lat - powiedział jej Harry.

Johannah pokręciła głową i mlasnęła z zniesmaczenia.

\- Więc to jest dom Louisa - stwierdziła lekarka.

\- Ale on zapomniał więcej, niż pięć lat swojego życia - zaprotestowała Johannah.

\- Kolejny powód, by wrócić tam, gdzie wszystkie te wspomnienia zostały stworzone - rzekła doktor Nash. - Jeśli będzie wokół życia, które miał, może odzyskać część tych wspomnień.

Harry uśmiechnął się na jej stwierdzenie, wstrząśnięty tym jak bardzo to pasowało do tego co wyczytał w internecie.

\- My jesteśmy jego rodziną - Johannah kontynuowała swoją kłótnię. - Należy do nas.

\- Jest moją rodziną - odparował Harry. - Należy do swojego domu, z powrotem do swojego życia. Ze mną.

\- Mamo, muszę zrobić wszystko co mogę, aby odzyskać swoją pamięć z powrotem - powiedział Louis. - Jeśli to nie zadziała, wrócę do domu.

Johannah otworzyła swoje usta prawdopodobnie, aby nie zgodzić się z decyzją Louisa, ale kiedy zobaczyła zdeterminowane spojrzenie na twarzy swojego syna, przestała.

\- W porządku - powiedziała niechętnie.

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Dzięki, mamo.

\- Teraz, kiedy decyzja została podjęta - powiedziała lekarka. - Dajcie mi chwilę, by zobaczyć czy Louis jest już może gotowy na wyjście ze szpitala, w porząku?

Harry zaryzykował przyjacielskie klepnięcie na ramieniu Louisa. Kiedy Louis się nie wzdrygnął, ale spotkał wzrok Harry’ego, ten powiedział mu. - Będę zaraz za drzwiami z Niallem i Liamem.

Louis skinął głową. - W porządku.

Johannah westchnęła ciężko, ale wyprostowała się. - Również będę na zewnątrz.

Louis również skinął jej głową i powtórzył. - W porządku.

Harry czuł się lepiej niż od momentu, kiedy czerwony SUV zderzył się z jego Range Roverem na M1. Wszedł na korytarz za Liamem i Niallem, pewny rzeczy, do których dążył.


	3. Rozdział 3

LOUIS

Cztery albo pięć domów Tomlinson/Deakin zmieściłoby się wewnątrz domu, co do którego Harry przysięgał, że połowa było Louisa.

Doktor Nash pozwoliła mu opuścić szpital niedługo po tym jak Louis podjął decyzję, by pojechać do domu z Harrym. Louis miał wielkie łzawe pożegnanie ze swoją mamą, siostrami oraz Hannah i wsunął się do Suv-a Harry’ego zaparkowanego za szpitalem, Louis nie mógł pojąć z jakiego powodu, ale nie pytał, uznając że to i tak nie miałoby żadnego sensu.

Harry nie zaoferował mu jeszcze żadnych detali co do zespołu, w którym najwidoczniej byli razem, ale Niall i Liam byli razem z nimi, kiedy Harry przejeżdżał przez bramę wjazdową i zaparkował dokładnie na środku okrągłego podjazdu.

Wnętrze domu było nieskazitelne. Żadnego chaosu tak jak w siedzibie jego matki. Zgadywał, że była różnica pomiędzy dwójką ludzi dzielącą wielki dom, a siódemką osób, która dzieliła mały dom, chociaż zgadywał, że najprawdopodobniej teraz było gorzej skoro miał nowe (dla niego) rodzeństwo.

Wszyscy się zebrali w salonie wielkiego domu gdzie Harry, Liam i Niall obiecali wypełnić Louisa chociaż szkieletami faktów na temat ich zespołu. Louis był podekscytowany perspektywą uzyskania w końcu kilku odpowiedzi, kiedy w tym samym czasie, wszystkie te sekrety sprawiały, że był podenerwowany.

Gdy Harry robił dla każdego herbatę, Louis poszedł wzdłuż pomieszczenia, patrząc na zdjęcia i pamiątki ułożone strategicznie wokół pomieszczenia. Były zdjęcia jego i Harry’ego , jego i Harry wraz z Niallem i Liamem oraz jego i Harry wraz z Niallem i Liamem oraz innym ciemnowłosym młodym mężczyzną, którego Louis oczywiście nie pamiętał. Było oczywiście również wiele fotografii Harry’ego i Louisa wraz z ich członkami rodziny, chociaż Louis rozpoznawał jedynie swoją własną. Jednak te zdjęcia były stare i przypuszczalnie zrobione przez Harry’ego.

Rozsiany jest wokół pamiątek, które tworzy wielka liczba nagród. Louis nie miał czasu, aby prześledzić je, by zobaczyć za co były, ale z pewnością był ciekawy.

Kiedy Harry wrócił do salonu, trzymając tacę, Louis usiadł na zwykłym krześle i zaakceptował kubek, który Harry mu podał. Louis był zadowolony, kiedy odkrył, że Harry zrobił herbatę Yorkshire i przygotował ją z niewielką ilością mleka, kiedy Harry położył swój kubek przed kolejnym prostym krzesłem, a Liam i Niall usiedli z powrotem na kanapie wraz ze swoimi napojami.

\- Więc Louis jak się czujesz? - Zapytał Harry. - Masz się dobrze?

Louis wziął łyk herbaty, perfekcyjnie zaparzonej jak zauważył, nim odpowiedział.

\- Mam się dobrze. Trochę boli mnie głowa, ale wciąż jest o wiele lepiej, niż wtedy gdy się obudziłem.

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Dobrze, zostawiłem wszystkie twoje leki w kuchni. Daj mi znać, jeśli będziesz czegokolwiek potrzebował.

Louis skinął głową.

Harry napił się ze swojego własnego kubka, następnie odłożył go na stolik obok swojego krzesła. Przez chwilę traktował Louisa ostrożnie.

\- Nawet nie mogę sobie wyobrazić obudzenia się i nie pamiętania niczego. To musi być bardzo dziwne.

Dziwne nie zaczęło tego przysłaniać. Louis jedynie ponownie skinął głową.

\- Dzisiaj rano rozmawiałem z lekarką - ujawnił Harry. - Powiedziała, że możemy ci powiedzieć troszeczkę z tego co zapomniałeś, ale nie mamy cię przytłaczać.

\- Byłoby świetnie - uznał Louis z ulgą. - Możesz zacząć od tego dlaczego musieliśmy wyjechać ze szpitala od tyłu?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - To dobre miejsce jak każde inne.

A Louis patrzył, Harry zerknął na Liama i Nialla, bardzo delikatne unosząc swoją brew. Louis wyczuł, że Harry prosił o pomoc.

\- Jesteśmy w zespole - zaoferował Liam.

\- Harry mi to powiedział - odrzekł Louis.

Harry wziął na siebie wyjaśnienia. - Pięć lat temu, wszyscy spróbowaliśmy swoich sił w X-Factorze jako solowi artyści. Nie dostaliśmy się indywidualnie do domów jurorskich, ale zostaliśmy połączeni razem w zespół.

Louis czuł jakby kręciło mu się w głowie. Wskazał na Nialla, potem na Liama, Harry’ego i siebie.

\- Byliśmy zespołem w telewizji?

\- One Direction - powiedział Harry. - Nazywaliśmy się One Direction.

\- W takim razie wygraliśmy program? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Nie - odpowiedział Niall. - Byliśmy trzeci. Ale Simon Cowell i tak podpisał z nami kontrakt.

\- W porządku. - Louis nie mógł pojąć tego, że zapomniał tak wielką część swojego życia. - Więc jak wielkie sukcesy osiągaliśmy? Osiągamy? - Poprawił się, nie będąc pewnym jak dokładnie zadać pytanie. Właściwie był mało pewny czy w ogóle chciał wiedzieć… to wszystko było takie dziwne.

\- Radzimy sobie naprawdę dobrze - powiedział mu Liam, chociaż definitywnie brzmiało to tak, jakby Liam minimalizował sytuację.

\- Sprawiliśmy to bardzo dużym - dodał Harry. - I mamy niezliczoną ilość fanów. Dowiedzieli się gdzie zostałeś przyjęty i okupowali przód, dlatego wyjechaliśmy od tyłu.

\- Później możemy wspomnieć o tym, że zostałeś wypisany - wspomniał później Niall.

\- Więc jesteśmy popularni? - Wywnioskował Louis.

\- Można tak powiedzieć - przyznał Harry.

Louis wskazał na półki za Liamem i Niallem, gdzie były nagrody, w które się wpatrywał. - Więc, wygraliśmy to?

Harry podążył za palcem Louisa, by być pewnym o czym mówił Louis, a następnie skinął głową. - Tak.

Louisowi zajęło minutę lub coś koło tego, aby pozwolić tej informacji wsiąknąć. W końcu zapytał. - Jakiego rodzaju muzykę gramy?

\- Pop-y rock.

\- Rock-y pop - odpowiedział Harry w tym samym czasie, co Liam.

Harry, Liam i Niall zachichotali. - To rozwijający się dźwięki - poinformował Niall Louisa.

Louis skinął głową. - W porządku. - Po chwilowej pauzie, skupił swój wzrok na Harrym. - A ja i ty widujemy się ze sobą?

Bolesne spojrzenie pojawiło się na twarzy Harry’ego przez ułamek sekundy, widocznie się wykształcił i przyjął spokojniejsze spojrzenie. - Tak, jesteśmy razem.

\- Od jak dawna? - Zastanawiał się głośno Louis.

\- Odkąd się spotkaliśmy, tak mniej więcej - stwierdził Harry.

\- Jesteśmy razem od pięciu lat? - Zapytał z niedowierzaniem Louis. Jeśli zapomnienie o tym, że było się w popularnym zespole jest złe, jak bardzo gorsze jest zapomnienie o związku, w którym jest się pół dekady?

Harry skinął głową, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę.

Louis ponownie zmarszczył brwi. - Więc jakim cudem moja mama nic nie wie? Nawet jeśli nie rozmawialiśmy od jakiegoś czasu, to nie byłoby w ogólnej wiadomości? - Johannah przyznała, że Louis nie utrzymywał kontaktu ze swoją rodziną przez wiele lat, ale odmówiła powiedzenia mu dlaczego, mówiąc że nie chce go przytłaczać informacjami i szła razem z twierdzeniem Hannah, że ona i Louis wciąż są razem.

\- Cóż… - zaczął Harry. Ponownie spojrzał na Liama i Nialla w celu uzyskania pomocy, ale obydwoje wzruszyli ramionami. Harry był sam. W uznaniu tego faktu, Harry westchnął. - Nie jesteśmy ujawnieni. Z wyjątkiem kilku ostrożnie wyselekcjonowanych osób.

\- Dlaczego nie? - Zapytał Louis. Słyszał oczywiście o wielu ukrytych celebrytach Ricky Martin, George Michael, ale wiedział, że dla nich byłoby to ciężkie, łącznie z całą masą stresu.

\- Jesteśmy w boysbandzie. - Harry zaoferował zwięzłe wyjaśnienia.

\- Och - tchnął Louis. Teraz pomyślał o Lance Bass i o Marku Feehily i zakładając że ta dzika opowieść była prawdą, a zdjęcia i nagrody wydawały się to potwierdzać, rozumiał. Odchylił się i położył swoją głowę na miękkich poduszkach za sobą, zamykając oczy, kiedy próbował przyswoić wszystko czego właśnie się nauczył.

\- Najprawdopodobniej wystarczy na teraz - stwierdził delikatnie Harry.

Louis zgodził się z - Mhm. - Miał więcej, niż wystarczająco do przemyślenia.

Wciąż miał zamknięte oczy, kiedy głos Harry’ego zmienił kierunek, zwracając się do Liama i Nialla. - Może powinniście pójść.

\- Jasne - zgodził się Niall.

Liam wstał, zanim coś powiedział. - Zadzwoń do nas, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, Haz.

\- Zrobię to - obiecał Harry.

\- Lou? - Głos Nialla był ostrożny, widać było, że nie chce powodować żadnego dalszego stresu. Louis otworzył oczy i uniósł swoją głowę, by ocenić… swojego kolegę z zespołu. - Tak bardzo się cieszymy z tego, że się obudziłeś.

Pozbawiony myśli tego co mógłby na to odpowiedzieć, Louis mówi Niallowi jedynie - Dzięki.

\- Tak, kolego. Cieszymy się, że jesteś znowu z nami - powtórzył Liam z Nialla sentymentem.

Louis również zaoferował mu podziękowanie, następnie oglądał bezczynnie jak Harry odprowadzał dwójkę mężczyzn do frontowych drzwi. Kiedy byli poza widokiem, położył swoją głowę i ponownie zamknął oczy. Był bardziej zmęczony, niż kiedykolwiek pamiętał w swoim życiu.

Harry przeczyścił swoje gardło, kiedy wrócił do salonu, Louis niechętnie otworzył swoje oczy, aby na niego spojrzeć.

\- Jesteś głodny? - Zapytał Harry. - Mogę zrobić jakiś lunch.

Louis pokręcił głową. Jedzenie było właściwie najdalszą z jego myśli. - Nie, dziękuję. Jestem wykończony. Wolałbym raczej wziąć drzemkę, jeśli to w porządku?

\- Oczywiście. - Harry łatwo się zgodził.

\- Może jedzenie po tym?

\- Cokolwiek chcesz - powiedział przyjaźnie Harry. - Więc, powinienem ci pokazać gdzie możesz się położyć?

\- Byłoby świetnie. - Louis wstał ze swojego siedzenia. Czuł jak zmęczone były jego kości. Wypadek i wszystko potem naprawdę go wypompowało.

Harry prowadził w stronę wyjścia z salonu i do pięknych dębowych schodów. Louis zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeden z nich musiał mieć świetnie oko. Dom był po prostu wspaniały z każdej strony.

Kiedy dotarli na górę schodów, Harry zamarł.

\- Coś się stało? - Zapytał Louis.

Harry odwrócił się twarzą do Louisa, dając Louisowi dobry widok na rumieniec przyozdabiający policzki Harry’ego.

\- Myślałem o tym, by pokazać ci naszą sypialnię, ale może będzie to dla ciebie niezręczne? Mamy kilka pokoi dla gości…

\- Myślę, że nasza będzie w porządku - powiedział Louis. - Bycie w takich miejscach jest największą szansą na odzyskanie pamięci, tak?

\- Tak. - Harry zaczął ponownie iść i minął trzy albo cztery pary drzwi, nim otworzył jedne do naprawdę wielkiej sypialni, całej pokrytej w stonowanym brązie i beżu, zaakcentowanej głębokim karmazynowym.

Pokój był zdominowany przez królewskiej wielkości łóżko. Były stoliczki po każdej stronie łóżka, a na nich coś co jak Louis myślał było antycznymi lampami. Były dwie komody przy innych ścianach i telewizor zamontowany dokładnie na przeciwko łóżka.

\- Tam jest łazienka. - Harry wskazał na drzwi po drugiej stronie pokoju.

Ciekawy Louis przespacerował się i zajrzał do łazienki, która składała się na dwa zlewy, toaletę, prysznic i wannę. Była dobrze urządzona, ale nie ostentacyjna, cementując wrażenie Louisa, że przynajmniej jeden z nich ma oko do dekoracji. Wątpił w to, żeby to był on.

\- Twoje ubrania są w komodzie. - Harry wskazał na wyższy z dwóch wielkich mebli. - Jestem pewien, że znajdziesz tam coś do spania.

Louis posłał mu mały uśmiech. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że tak bardzo jak było to dla niego trudne to dla Harry’ego również.

\- Dzięki.

Harry oddał uśmiech. - Będę na dole, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował.

\- Dzięki - powtórzył Louis.

Harry zatrzymał się na kolejną chwilę, nim odwrócił się i udał w kierunku drzwi.

Louis pogrzebał w komodzie, do której Harry go skierował, wdzięczny za to, że znalazł jakieś wyglądające na komfortowe spodnie od piżamy i coś co wyglądało na bardzo kochany biały t-shirt. Myślał o wzięciu prysznica przed odpoczynkiem, ale potem uznał, że jest zbyt zmęczony. Zapomniał się spytać, która strona łóżka jest jego, więc przypadkowo wybrał prawą stronę i wspiął się, kołdra była miękka i ciepła, kiedy się nią okrył.

Prawie nie miał czasu na myślenie o tym jak dziwne to było, próba odpoczynku w obcym łóżku, które podobno było jego, ale on tego nie pamiętał. Spał głęboko, nim zdążył zdać sobie z tego sprawę, oddał się w objęcia Morfeusza, mocno potrzebnego snu. Będzie wiele czasu na uporządkowanie rzeczy później.

~*~

Louis obudził się na dźwięk zbierania się na mdłości dochodzący z łazienki. Wyczołgał się spod kołdry i podszedł do drzwi. Tam znalazł Harry’ego pochylającego się nad porcelanową muszlą.

\- Harry, wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał Louis, chociaż nawet wtedy kiedy to mówił, wiedział że to było głupim pytaniem.

To zajęło chwilę, ale Harry w końcu spojrzał na niego niewyraźnie. - Nie chciałem cię obudzić.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Jest w porządku.

Harry ponownie pochylił się nad toaletą, następnie jęknął. - Miałem kawę na swojej koszulce i przyszedłem tylko wziąć nową, kiedy nagle zacząłem czuć mdłości.

Rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, Louis w końcu znalazł ręcznik wiszący na najbliższym kołku. Chwycił go i podał Harry’emu. - Proszę.

Harry wytarł swoje usta, lekko kaszląc. - Dzięki. - Po kolejnej chwili, podniósł się z podłogi. - To już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu.

\- To nie brzmi dobrze - wymruczał Louis.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Myślę, że to wszystko przez stres.

\- To ma sens. - Harry był bardzo blady, kiedy Louis przyłapał go na wymiotowaniu, ale teraz, kiedy wstał, kolory zaczęły powracać na jego policzki.

Po tym jak Harry wypłukał swoją buzię płynem do płukania i umył swoje ręce, odwrócił się z powrotem do Louisa. - Jest już lepiej. Jak się czujesz?

Louis zrobił szybki, mentalny inwentarz. - Głowa wciąż trochę mnie boli, ale jestem mniej wykończony. Drzemka pomogła.

Harry przeszedł obok Louisa, kierując się z powrotem do sypialni. - To świetnie. Myślisz, że jesteś w stanie coś zjeść?

\- Nie musisz gotować, kiedy przed chwilą byłeś chory - zaprotestował Louis.

\- Nie będę musiał - odpowiedział Harry. - Mam rzeczy na kanapki.

\- Och. - Louisowi niemal zaburczało w brzuchu na myśl o czymś do jedzenia. - W takim razie to brzmi dobrze.

\- Wyśmienicie.

Harry poprowadził ich z powrotem do kuchni. Teraz, kiedy nie był rozkojarzony przez chorobę Harry’ego, Louis zauważył przyciemnione światła na zewnątrz. - Trochę spałem, prawda?

Zegar na szarej kuchence wskazywał, że była prawie 18:30.

\- Potrzebowałeś tego. Twoje ciało wciąż dochodzi do siebie - powiedział Harry. Sięgnął do lodówki i wyjął pakiet mięsa oraz wziął dużą ilość chleba z pudełka na ladzie. Podszedł, aby ogłosić. - Jest szynka i indyk oraz cheddar i ser szwajcarski. Chleb jest pszenny. Mam nadzieję, że to w porządku.

\- Jest okej. - Wszystko brzmiało dobrze.

Harry wziął talerz z szafki, następnie pomachał na Louisa. - Nałóż sobie. Chcesz majonez albo musztardę?

\- Musztarda będzie spoko. - Louis wyjął dwie kromki chleba z torebki, a potem rozsmarował musztardę, którą Harry mu dał, nim dodał do kanapki szynkę i ser szwajcarski. Zaniósł jedzenie do stołka przy wysepce na środku kuchni. - Czy tutaj jest w porządku?

\- Możesz jeść gdzie tylko chcesz - powiedział Harry, zabierając paczę chipsów sprzed Louisa, nim wślizgnął się na inny stołek, pozostawiając jedno wolne miejsce pomiędzy nim, a Louisem.

\- Nic nie jesz? - Zapytał Louis.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Jestem pewien, że mój żołądek by to odrzucił. Spróbuję później jakieś zupy lub tosta.

\- To ma sens. - Louis podniósł kanapkę i wziął dużego gryza. Po prawie niejedzeniu w szpitali z pewnością odzyskał swój apetyt.

Cisza pomiędzy nimi, kiedy Louis jadł była niezręczna. Louis chciałby wiedzieć co powiedzieć, ale nie miał pojęcia. Jego głowa wciąż pływała w wiadomościach, które dostał i nie miał żadnego wspomnienia o sobie, oprócz tych, zanim stał się znany na cały świat… i gejem. To wciąż było troszeczkę nierealne.

Harry nie wymusił żadnej rozmowy. Bez względu na to czy Harry wciąż czuł się chory czy dlatego, bo nie wiedział co powiedzieć, Louis był wdzięczny.

Kiedy zjadł, Louis powiedział Harry’emu by został na swoim miejscu, nim zabrał się za zbieranie wszystkiego i umył talerz i nóż, których używał. Wytarł swoje dłonie w ręcznik papierowy, następnie odwrócił się twarzą do Harry’ego. - Teraz co?

Harry ześlizgnął się ze stołka, który okupował. - Myślałem o tym, że możesz obejrzeć jeden filmik lub dwa, które zrobiliśmy.

Pomimo dziwaczności całej tej rzeczy, Louis był ciekawy. - Jasne. Brzmi dobrze.

Harry prowadził z powrotem do salonu i odpalił telewizor. Kiedy się włączył, otworzył aplikację YouTube i użył pilota, by wpisać One Direction. Przewijał póki nie znalazł filmiku, którego chciał.

\- To był nasz pierwszy singiel i teledysk. Nazywa się ‘What Makes You Beautiful’ - wyjaśnił Harry, nim nacisnął play.

I tam był Louis, bawiąc się na plaży ze swoimi kolegami z zespołu, śpiewając najbardziej kiepską piosenkę jaką kiedykolwiek słyszał. Całkowicie dziwnym było widzieć siebie na ekranie. Wyglądał tak jak pamiętał w lustrze i to był szok, odkrywając jak staro wyglądał w lustrze szpitalnym, oprócz tego, że był bardziej błyszczący. Mniemał, że miał zrobione włosy, makijaż i garderobę.

Kiedy teledysk się skończył, Harry zapytał. - Więcej?

Louis skinął głową, był zdziwiony, ale również i zafascynowany.

Harry przewinął przez kilka więcej rezultatów z One Direction. - To nasz ostatni teledysk, Drag Me Down. Musieliśmy jechać do NASA w Houston, Texas, aby to nakręcić.

Louis otworzył swoje oczy szeroko w zaskoczeniu. - Naprawdę?

Harry z uśmiechem skinął głową. - Tak. - I wcisnął Play.

Tym razem nie było chłopaka z ciemnymi włosami i oliwkową skórą, a reszta z nich była o wiele starsza i bawiła się czymś co wyglądało na naprawdę drogi, kosmiczny sprzęt. Sama piosenka była o wiele lepsza od poprzedniej. Lubił dojrzałe dźwięki o wiele bardziej, niż popową muzykę z pierwszego singla.

Kiedy ten teledysk się skończył, Louis odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego. - Co się stało z tym? Tym co miał ciemne włosy?

Harry skrzywił się. - Zayn. Był w zespole do marca, potem odszedł. Powiedział, że był wyczerpany naszym rozkładem, ale myślę, że tak naprawdę chciał tworzyć swoją własną muzykę.

\- Byliśmy blisko? Czy jesteśmy blisko? - Zastanawiał się głośno Louis.

Harry skinął głową. - Mam na myśli i tak nie słyszeliśmy zbyt wiele od Zayna, ale tak, reszta z nas jest blisko.

\- Możemy obejrzeć kolejny? - Zapytał Louis.

Harry włączył następny filmik, był to występ na żywo z piosenką o tytule Night Changes. Harry powiedział, że to z gali American Music Awards. Louis był pod wrażeniem. Nie wielu brytyjskich zespołów wbiło na amerykański rynek.

Następne dwa filmiki były zabawne, jeśli nie dziwne. Te wystąpienia były po prostu niekomfortowe. Jasnym było to, że Harry śpiewał swoje partie piosenki prosto do Louisa. Louis na ekranie telewizora wydawał się ani trochę tym przejmować.

Louis szczerze nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Jak przeszedł z bycia zakochanym w Hannah do tego? Oczywiście nie było niczego złego w byciu gejem, ale Louis lubił dziewczyny. Zawsze. Nie wiedział co zrobić z tym, że wszystko co myślał, że wie o sobie, może nie być prawdą.

Kiedy występ na ekranie się skończył, Harry zapytał. - Chcesz zobaczyć więcej? Mamy tonę rzeczy do wyboru.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Myślę, że na teraz wystarczy. To wciąż… dużo do przetworzenia.

\- Nawet nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić - współczuł Harry. - Tak jak powiedziała doktor Nash to zajmie trochę czasu, nim przyzwyczaisz się do rzeczy. Twoja pamięć najprawdopodobniej nie powróci od tak.

Louis był mniej zmartwiony prędkością w jakiej jego pamięć wróci. Bardziej martwił się tym czy ona w ogóle powróci. Lekarka ostrzegła go, że mogła zniknąć na dobre. Nie było żadnego sposobu, aby się tego dowiedzieć.

Ekran na kablówce powiedział Louisowi, że była prawie dwudziesta. - Wiem, że jest jeszcze wcześniej, ale wciąż czuję się bardzo wykończony.

\- W takim razie powinieneś wrócić do łóżka - zachęcał go Harry. - Możemy potem ponownie oglądać.

\- Dzięki. - Louis wstał i udał się z powrotem do ich sypialni.

\- Idź prosto pod prysznic i spać - powiedział Harry. - Mam kilka rzeczy, którymi muszę się zająć przez internet. Będę u góry później. - W demonstracji sięgnął po srebrnego laptopa, leżącego na stoliku do kawy i położył go na swoich udach.

Louis skinął głową. - W porządku. - Zaczął cofać się w kierunku schodów, ale przypomniał sobie coś i odwrócił się na pięcie, by ponownie być twarzą do Harry’ego. - Dzięki, Harry. Za wszystko.

Harry spojrzał na niego z miejsca, w którym siedział, włączając swój komputer i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. - Proszę bardzo. Śpij dobrze.

\- Dzięki.

Z powrotem w sypialni, Louis ubrał nowe spodnie od piżamy i t-shirt, które wydawały się wystarczająco komfortowe do spania, następnie wślizgnął się pod prysznic, odkrywając jak o wiele milszy był, niż ten w szpitalu. Nie wiedział, które rzeczy były jego, a które Harry’ego, więc użył tego co najmilej pachniało.

Lustro w łazience było o wiele, wiele większe, niż to w malutkiej szpitalnej łazience. Kiedy para zniknęła, Louis był bardziej w stanie przyjrzeć się swoim tatuażom, niż w szpitalu, szczególnie tym, które trudniej było zlokalizować. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale zauważył, że kilka z nich było powiązanych z tym, które miał Harry. Na przykład, Louis miał linię wokół swojego prawego nadgarstka, a Harry miał kotwicę na swoim lewym nadgarstku. To sprawiało, że jego głowa bolała, myśląc o tym co to wszystko oznaczało, więc zmusił się na wybicie tatuaży ze swojej głowy, na teraz.

Do czasu, kiedy był czysty i ubrany w piżamę, Louis padał z wyczerpania. Zgasił swoją lampkę nocną i wczołgał się pod kołdrę, wciąż zmiętoloną po drzemce.

Louis zamknął swoje oczy, oczekując, że szybko odpłynie, ale zamiast tego miał milion myśli na minutę. Jego mózg próbował skatalogować wszystkie informacje, które uzyskał odkąd wybudził się ze śpiączki, próbując znaleźć w tym jakiś sens.

Chociaż było to całkowicie beznadziejne. Nie pamiętał ani jednej rzeczy. Dom, który był rzekomo jego był całkowicie nieznajomy i nie miał nawet przebłysku wspomnienia, w którym byłby Harry’ego, nie wspominając o reszcie przyjaciół/kolegów z zespołu.

Czuł się jakby wpadł w życie kogoś innego, kiedy wszystkim czego chciał był powrót do swojego.

Z premedytacją, Louis wrócił swoją pamięcią do czasów spędzonych ze swoją rodziną i z Hannah. To dzięki tym szczęśliwym momentom przepływającym przez jego umysł, był w stanie zyskać trochę spokoju i zasnąć.


	4. Rozdział 4

HARRY

Harry czuł mdłości w samochodzie, kiedy jechali na spotkanie ze swoim zarządem. Na szczęście był w stanie dać wystarczający znak kierowcy, by zauważył, aby zjechać samochodem, więc mógł być chory na poboczu drogi. Harry miał gorącą nadzieję, że nikt z ludzi w mijających samochodach go nie rozpoznał. Raz było ich pełno, kiedy Harry rozchorował się na autostradzie.

Kiedy Harry dostał się do poczekalni Modestu, Niall i Liam już tam byli.

\- Wyglądasz jak gówno - zauważył dosadnie Niall.

\- Dzięki - odpowiedział suchym tonem Harry. - Wymiotowałem w drodze tutaj.

Niall zmarszczył brwi. - Jesteś pewny, że to tylko stres? To dość dużo razy w tym tygodniu.

Harry machnął ręką. - To stres.

Był uratowany od dalszej kłótni z Niallem, kiedy sam Richard Griffiths po nich przyszedł, kierując ich do najbliższej sali konferencyjnej.

Kiedy Harry, Liam i Niall usiedli, Richard zapytał. - Louis nie przyszedł z wami?

\- Dopiero dwa dni temu wrócił do domu. Nie jest jeszcze gotowy na coś takiego - odpowiedział Harry. Zamiast tego Louis został w domu. Harry pokazał mu foldery zwykłe i ze zdjęciami na swoim laptopie i pożyczył go Louisowi. Harry miał nadzieję, że zdjęcia mogą przywrócić trochę wspomnień.

\- Więc, jak się ma? - Zapytał Richard.

\- Był w śpiączce przez cztery dni po tym jak przeżył poważny uraz głowy - odpowiedział Harry z niezbyt ukrytą złością. - Więc jak sądzisz?

Liam i Niall spojrzeli na niego w zaskoczeniu, Harry zazwyczaj nie był tym pyskowatym.

\- Co z amnezją? - Richard szedł dalej, niezrażony wybuchem Harry’ego.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech, czego intencją było uspokojenie się. Po chwili oddychania, powiedział Richardowi. - Pracujemy nad tym.

\- Więc, wasz następny koncert na trasie jest za dwa tygodnie. Myślicie, że Louis będzie na to gotowy? - Zapytał Richard.

Harry traktował go, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa. - Nie - odpowiedział treściwie. - Nie pamiętam X-Factora. Nie pamięta One Direction. Nie pamięta mnie. Żadnego z nas.

\- Cóż, jego pamięć może wrócić, prawda? - Zastanawiał się głośno Richard. Harry mógł powiedzieć, że próbował być rozsądny, ale te wszystkie pytania podnosiły mu ciśnienie.

\- Może. - Liam wskoczył do rozmowy. - Ale po prostu nie wiemy.

\- Potrzebujemy miesiąca - zadeklarował Harry.

\- Miesiąca? - Pisnął Richard.

\- Nie mniej - dodał Harry.

Richard westchnął ciężko. - To wiele straconych pieniędzy.

\- Jestem pewien, że przeżyjesz za miliony, które już tobie sprawiliśmy - skomentował ostro Liam. - Louis potrzebuje czasu na dojście do siebie. To nie prośba. Bierzemy miesiąc wolnego.

Harry położył dłoń na nodze Liama i ścisnął ją w podziękowaniu za wzięcie strony Louisa. Liam posłał mu mały uśmiech w uznaniu wdzięczności.

\- W porządku - burknął Richard. - Wezmę moją ekipę, by odwołać koncerty. Wydamy oświadczenie, mówiące, że Louis z łatwością dochodzi do siebie po wypadku samochodowym, ale potrzebuje trochę czasu, by wrócić na scenę.

\- Jeśli jego pamięć nie wróci, będziemy musieli odwołać resztę trasy - dodał Harry. - Nie ma opcji, że możemy występować, jeśli on nie będzie wiedział kim jest i kim my jesteśmy.

Tym razem Richard się nie kłócił. Harry miał nadzieję na to, że nie miał zamiaru wygrać tego za wszelką cenę. Chociaż i tak Richard zadał następne pytanie. - Co z nowym albumem? Powinniśmy porozmawiać o odroczeniu?

Tak szczerze to Harry o tym nie myślał, ale Liam najwidoczniej tak. - Myślę, że wciąż powinien być wydany tak jak planowano, ale będziemy musieli zobaczyć jak sprawy będą się mieć, nim zaplanujemy jakiekolwiek promocje. Z odrobiną szczęścia do końca miesiąca pamięć Louisa powróci i będziemy mogli to normalnie kontynuować.

Tym razem Richard wyglądał jakby chciał się kłócić, ale potem westchnął, może zdając sobie sprawę, że pracuję w tym wypadku pod prąd. - Dobrze. Coś jeszcze? - Upewnił się, patrząc od Harry’ego przez Liama do Nialla.

Kiedy wzrok Richarda spoczął ponownie na nim, Harry pokręcił głową. - Teraz nie. Myślę, że i tak wystarczy.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie. Powodzenia z wyzdrowieniem. Proszę powiedzcie Louisowi, że dobrze mu życzymy - powiedział Richard tonem, który prawie był szczery. - Będziemy w kontakcie, aby to sprawdzić.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Harry, nim poruszył się, by wstać. Był bardziej niż za, aby zakończyć to spotkanie.

Kiedy Liam i Niall również wstali, Richard dodał. - Dajcie nam znać, jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować.

\- Tak jakbym do ciebie dzwonił - wymamrotał Harry.

Niall prychnął, a Liam poznał mu znaczące spojrzenie. Kiedy Harry patrzył ponad Richardem, widocznym było to, że nie wyłapał uwagi Harry’ego. Harry westchnął. Delikatnie głośniejszym głosem, grzecznie powiedział. - Zrobimy to.

Ledwie udało im się dojść do lobby, kiedy Harry’emu ponownie przewróciło się w żołądku. Pobiegł do najbliższej toalety i zwymiotował do najbliższego zlewu za drzwiami. Tym razem była to główne żółć, odkąd jego śniadanie zostało zwrócone, kiedy jechał do Modestu.

Niall zapukał w drzwi, kiedy Harry mył swoją twarz. - W porządku, Haz?

Dłonie Harry’ego trzęsły się, kiedy sięgał po ręcznik papierowy. - Nawet nie wiem.

\- Musisz zobaczyć się z lekarzem - nalegał Niall. - Na moje to zbyt dużo, by to był tylko stres. Wyglądasz blado i na wykończonego.

\- Będzie ze mną w porządku - twierdził Harry, ale nawet on mógł powiedzieć, że nie było zbyt wiele przekonania w jego odpowiedzi.

\- Po prostu sprawdzam - powiedział Niall. - Upewnij się, że to tylko stres. Co najmniej dadzą ci coś na te mdłości.

Harry jęknął. To zmierzenie go denerwowało, ale wiedział, że Niall miał rację. - W porządku. Zadzwonię do Heather, by umówiła mnie na spotkanie.

\- Niech zrobi to szybko - rozkazał Niall.

\- Tak, proszę pana. - Harry zasalutował mu.

Niall nie pozwolił im nawet opuścić budynku, dopóki Harry nie zadzwonił do swojej asystentki. On, Niall i Liam właśnie wychodzili z budynku, kiedy Heather oddzwoniła, mówiąc że lekarz może go od razu zobaczyć.

\- Pojadę z tobą - zaoferował Niall. - Dla moralnego wsparcia.

Harry otworzył swoje usta, by zaprotestować, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że miło byłoby mieć kogoś, szczególnie, jeśli nie mogło tam być Louisa. - W porządku. Dzięki.

Harry odesłał swojego kierowcę, następnie on i Niall pożegnali się z Liamem i wślizgnęli się do SUV-a Nialla. Komfortowa cisza panowała między nimi, kiedy Niall przejeżdżał krótki dystans do lekarza ogólnego Harry’ego, doktor Booth.

Weszli do budynku, w którym znajdował się gabinet lekarki tylnym wejściem, aby uniknąć bycia zobaczonym przez dużą ilość ludzi. Harry i Niall nie spędzili ani chwili w poczekalni. Od razu weszli do pokoju badań i powiedziano im, że doktor Booth pojawi się tak szybko jak będzie mogła.

Czas minął im na sprawdzaniu swoich e-maili i buszowaniu na twitterze, okazjonalnie pokazywali sobie zabawne tweety. Doktor Booth pokazała się jakieś dwadzieścia minut po ich przyjeździe.

\- Witaj, Harry - przywitała się lekarka.

\- Witam pani doktor - odpowiedział brunet. Wskazał na swojego kolegę z zespołu. - To jest mój przyjaciel, Niall.

Doktor Booth potrząsnęła dłonią Nialla. - Oczywiście, widziałam tutaj twoją pracę z Harrym. Miło cię poznać. - Uniosła swój wzrok z powrotem na Harry’ego. - Słyszałam od kogoś kogo znam w St. Luke, że Louis brał udział w wypadku samochodowym. - Doktor Booth była świadoma powiązania pomiędzy Harrym i Louisem, ale oczywiście przysięgła dyskrecję.

Harry skinął głową. - Właśnie kilka dni temu wrócił do domu.

\- Uraz głowy, prawda? - Lekarka chciała się upewnić, że informacja jaką dostała była prawdziwa.

\- Tak. - Harry nie chciał podawać większej ilość szczegółów. Historia będzie wystarczająco szybko.

\- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że niedługo będzie z nim lepiej - powiedział doktor Booth. Przełączając przekładnie, zapytała. - Więc co cię tu sprowadza?

\- Czułem się chory przez cały tydzień - powiedział jej Harry. - Wymiotuję przynajmniej raz dziennie. Nie mogą utrzymać jedzenia w żołądku. Myślę, że to tylko stres, ale Niall nalegał, bym przyszedł do ciebie, aby się upewnić.

Niall rozpromienił się w jej kierunku, kiedy powiedziała. - To zawsze dobry pomysł. Teraz, czy razem z Louisem brałeś udział w tym wypadku?

\- Tak, ale nie zraniłem się nawet w połowie tak jak Louisa. Jedynie uderzyłem w kierownicę, więc mam parę siniaków na klatce piersiowej i mój łokieć walnął o drzwi, więc też jest posiniaczony. To tyle - wyjaśnił Harry.

\- Cóż, zrobimy to co niezbędne, pobierzemy krew oraz mocz i zobaczymy co wyjdzie - zasugerowała lekarka.

Temperatura Harry’ego była podniesiona, a jego ciśnienie trochę wysokie. Po tym jak nasikał do pojemniczka w małej toalecie obok gabinetu, pojawiła się pielęgniarka, by pobrać krew. Potem Harry został sam z Niallem, by poczekać na ponowne przyjście lekarki.

Był zbyt podenerwowany, by rozmawiać z Niallem o innych możliwościach, więc po prostu wyciągnął swój telefon, aby kontynuować rozmowę sms-ową, którą miał ze swoją siostrą przez cały dzień. Była w pracy i częstowała go historyjkami o jej współpracownikach. Nawet jeśli nie mógł powiedzieć niczego głośno, jego mózg wciąż pracował nad możliwościami tego co mogło być źle, wewnętrzne krwawienie z niewidzialnej rany, paskudna grypa, tasiemiec. Jego umysł miał jaskrawe pomysły.

Do czasu, kiedy doktor Booth zapukała do drzwi, aby ponownie wejść. Nerwy Harry’ego były bliskie wybuchnięciu. Chciał po prostu, aby lekarka potwierdziła to, że był to tylko stres, przepisała mu coś na uspokojenie i wysłała go do domu.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobiła doktor Booth było dosadnie spojrzenie w kierunku Nialla.

Harry dostał wiadomość, zanim cokolwiek powiedziała. - Jest w porządku. Cokolwiek to jest, Niall może to usłyszeć.

\- Jesteś pewien? - Upewniła się lekarka.

Harry stanowczo pokiwał głową.

\- W takim razie, w porządku. - Doktor Booth zamknęła za sobą drzwi. - Myślę, że wiemy już co się dzieje.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech, chociaż to wcale nie zmniejszyło jego niepokoju. - Co to?

\- Harry… jesteś w ciąży.

Jeśli doktor Booth ogłosiłaby, że jego gorączka doprowadzi go do spontanicznego samozapłonu, Harry nie byłby bardziej zszokowany. Oprócz tego, że to zawsze było możliwością, nigdy nie rozważał tego, że może oczekiwać dziecka.

\- W ciąży? - Powtórzył Harry, jego głos pisnął, nawet jeżeli bardzo delikatnie. - Jestem w ciąży?

\- Testy są bardzo rozstrzygające, tak jak twoje symptomy - wyjaśniła doktor Booth.

\- Ja… ja nie mogę… to nie… - Harry nagle był niezdolny do złożenia jednego, spójnego zdania. Niall wślizgnął się tam, gdzie Harry siedział na łóżko do badań i położył dłoń na udzie Harry’ego. Harry wyglądał bezradnie, nawet dla swojego przyjaciela. Co on miał zrobić?

\- Może zrobimy badanie USG i zobaczymy od jak dawna? - Zasugerowała lekarka.

Kiedy Harry wciąż nie mógł z siebie nic wykrztusić, Niall odpowiedział. - To brzmi wspaniale. Prawda, Haz?

Harry z roztargnieniem skinął głową, już myśląc o tym, kiedy to mogło się stać. Zazwyczaj byli niezmiernie ostrożni, chcąc poczekać z dziećmi jeszcze kilka lat.

Doktor Booth wytknęła swoją głowę zza gabinetu i poprosiła pielęgniarkę o ultrasonograf. Został on przepchnięty przez drzwi niecałą minutę później.

Po podniesieniu jednej z części stołu, lekarka poprosiła Harry’ego, by położył się na plecach i podciągnął koszulkę. Kiedy to zrobił, włączyła maszynę po swojej stronie, a Niall usadowił się przy drugim boku Harry’ego. Harry nigdy nie będzie w stanie się odwdzięczyć Niallowi za taką stonowaną, spokojną obecność.

\- Może być troszeczkę zimne - ostrzegła doktor Booth, wyciągając tubę. - To żel do USG.

Harry skinął głową, upewniając się, że jego koszulka była wystarczająco w górze. Syknął, kiedy lekarka wycisnęła trochę żelu tuż pod jego tatuażem motyla. Zaraz po tym, przycisnęła różdżkę w sam środek żelu, robiąc delikatne kółka, cały czas patrząc w monitor.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Harry? - Wyszeptał Niall, kiedy lekarka szukała na monitorze dobrego obrazu.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odszeptał Harry.

\- Tutaj - ogłosiła doktor Booth. Kiedy Harry i Niall wspólnie przenieśli swoje spojrzenie na ekran, kontynuowała. - Wygląda mi to na jakiś siódmy tydzień.

\- Siódmy tydzień? - Zaintonował Harry. - Czyli prawie dwa miesiące?

Skinęła głową. Jeśli to było prawdą, dziecko zostało poczęte jak w środku ich ostatniej trasy po USA. Prezerwatywa musiała pęknąć, a oni tego nie zauważyli. Cholerne, tanie amerykańskie produkty.

\- Jak mogłem być w ciąży od dwóch miesięcy i o tym nie wiedzieć? - Zapytał ją Harry.

\- Męskim ciążom może trochę zająć, nim pojawią się symptomy - powiedział mu doktor Booth. Z głębokim wdech, dodała. - Jest więcej.

\- Więcej? - Harry szczerze nie sądził, że mógłby znieść więcej.

\- To wygląda na bliźniaki. Spójrz - wskazała na raz na dwie małe, białe kropki na ekranie, w o wiele większych czarnych otoczkach. - Jedno dziecko. Drugie dziecko.

Harry czuł jakby mógł zemdleć. To wszystko to było za dużo. Jego chłopak, z którym był w szafie miał amnezję i nie mógł sobie przypomnieć kim był Harry, a teraz Harry był w ciąży z bliźniakami z tym amnestycznym chłopakiem. W każdej chwili lekarka mogła teraz powiedzieć, że świnie potrafią latać.

Właściwie to mógł poczuć jak krew odpływała z jego twarzy, a powietrze opuszczało jego płuca. Nim zdał sobie z tego sprawę, miał maskę z tlenem na swoich ustach i połykał powietrze. Lekarka mówiła do niego uspokajającym głosem. - W porządku, Harry, oddychaj. Głębokie oddech. Jest w porządku. Oddychaj głęboko.

Kiedy Harry odzyskał z powrotem kontrolę, zaczął być świadomy Nialla przy swoim boku, łapiącego szybko za dłoń Harry’ego. - Dobra robota, Harry. Wszystko będzie w porządku. - Niall był najlepszy.

Gdy Harry czuł, że z powrotem może oddychać samodzielnie, wolną ręką zdjął maskę z tlenem, trzymając się Nialla troszeczkę dłużej. - Przepraszam za to - powiedział, patrząc najpierw na Nialla, a potem na doktor Booth.

\- Rozumiem, że to nie była planowana ciąża - zauważyła krzywo lekarka.

Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale zaśmiał się, chociaż nawet on mógł powiedzieć, że ten śmiech był raczej histeryczny. Kiedy doszedł do siebie, powiedział jej. - To bardzo ostrożnie powiedziane.

\- Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że dzieci wyglądają na bardzo zdrowe - odrzekła lekarka z uśmiechem. - Są bezbłędne jak na siedmiotygodniowe bliźniaki.

Wspomnienia nagle uderzyły do jego głowy, sprawiając że jęknął. - Piłem piwo. Kilka nocy temu. Kilka butelek. Nie miałem pojęcia, że tam są dzieci…

\- Wyglądają w porządku - stwierdziła doktor Booth. - Kilka piw nie zrobi wielkiej krzywdy, chociaż teraz bym je odstawiła.

Harry skinął głową, jego troska złagodniała, jej większa część. - Przynajmniej to wyjaśnia wszystkie wymioty.

\- Jeszcze kolejny miesiąc lub coś takiego, potem powinno zelżeć - poinformowała go doktor Booth, wręczając mu ścierkę, by stał żel ze swojego brzucha.

\- Więc, co teraz? - Zapytał Harry, ostrożnie wycierając żel i opuszczając swoją koszulkę.

\- Cóż, musisz znaleźć ginekologa, by obserwowała twoją ciążę, zakładając że chcesz przez to przejść - odpowiedziała. - Mogę ci polecić kilka, co do których jestem pewna, że utrzymają twój przypadek w najwyższej dyskrecji.

\- Byłoby wspaniale - powiedział Harry, ignorując tę część, gdzie pomyślała, że jest wyjście. Nie ma żadnego wyjścia.

\- Musisz powiedzieć Louisowi - wtrącił się Niall.

Harry pokręcił stanowczo głową. - Nie. Absolutnie nie. Nie teraz. Nie, kiedy on mnie nawet nie pamięta.

\- Rozumiem - przyznał Niall. - Ale to też są jego dzieci.

\- Wiem. Po prostu nie sądzę, że mógłby znieść tego typu wiadomość. - Harry dalej wyjaśniał swoje myślenie. I przede wszystkim ja nie mógłby znieść jego odrzucającego to.

Niall skinął głową, potwierdzając zrozumienie punktu widzenia Harry’ego. - Rozumiem, ale w pewnym momencie, ciężko będzie utrzymywać to w sekrecie - wskazał wymownie na brzuch Harry’ego.

Harry z powrotem spojrzał na doktor Booth. - Ile mam czasu nim coś będzie widać?

\- Mając bliźniaki powiedziałabym, że miesiąc, może dwa, ale nie więcej - oszacowała.

\- Więc dam mu ten czas, aby pracował nad swoją pamięcią bez martwienia się o dzieci - zadeklarował Harry.

\- Co jeśli jego pamięć nie wróci? - Zapytał Niall.

\- Może nie martwmy się tym zawczasu? - Harry zadał swoje własne pytanie.

\- No dobra. - Niall niechętnie się zgodził. - Co zamierzasz mu powiedzieć, kiedy zauważy, że codziennie jesteś chory?

Harry westchnął, wzruszając ramionami. - Że to stres. - Był świadomy tego, że to nie brzmiało zbyt przekonująco, ale było to wszystkim co miał. - Utrzymasz mój sekret, tak? Nie tylko przed Louisem, ale przed wszystkimi? Zmierzę się z tym, kiedy nie będę mógł już tego ukrywać.

\- Oczywiście - obiecał Niall. - Cokolwiek potrzebujesz.

\- Och! - Myśl przebiegła do umysłu Harry’ego i odwrócił się do doktor Booth. - Kiedy dzieci się urodzą?

Lekarka wcisnęła coś na swoim laptopie. - Jeśli jesteś teraz w siódmym tygodniu, powinieneś rodzić w okolicach 10 maja, jednak bliźniaki często przychodzą na świat szybciej.

Harry skinął głową. Przynajmniej maj wydawał się być odległy. Miał nadzieję, że wystarczający czas, by Louis wydobrzał, a on by przyzwyczaił się z myślą urodzenia dwójki dzieci i zostania ojcem.

\- Masz jakieś inne pytania, Harry? - Chciała wiedzieć lekarka.

Harry pomyślał przez chwilę, a potem odpowiedział. - Na razie nie.

\- W takim razie dam ci tą listę ginekologów - powiedziała, wstając ze swojego stołka. - Po prostu siedź tutaj przez kilka minut, potem przyjdzie pielęgniarka przyjdzie cię zobaczyć.

Harry sięgnął, by potrząsnąć jej dłonią. - Bardzo dziękuję, doktor Booth.

Uśmiechnęła się. - Przyjemność po mojej stronie. Proszę nie wahaj się z zadzwonieniem, jeśli będziesz miał jakieś pytanie.

\- Dobrze.

Kiedy czekali na pielęgniarkę, która przyniesie im listę rekomendowanych lekarzy, Niall pozostał na szczęście cicho, by Harry mógł to sobie wszystko poukładać.

Tak jak obiecano, pielęgniarka, która pobierała Harry’emu krew wróciła z listą nazwisk. Po upewnieniu się, że Harry nie ma żadnych więcej pytać, zaprosiła ich do windy dla pracowników.

Suv Nialla nie był daleko od miejsca, gdzie wysiedli z windy i wsiedli do niego po cichu i szybko się zapięli. Jednak Niall nie włączył silnika. Zamiast tego, uniósł się, więc mógł spojrzeć Harry’emu prosto w oczy. - Jak się czujesz?

Harry zrobił jedyną rzecz jaką myślał, że może zrobić. Płakał. Niall natychmiastowo odblokował swój pas bezpieczeństwa i pochylił się nad konsolą, aby przyciągnąć Harry’ego w swoje ramiona.

Przez bardzo długi, żenujący czas, Harry płakał w ramię Nialla. Kiedy skończył, odciągnął się, mówiąc. - Przepraszam.

Niall wyjął chusteczkę ze swojego schowka i wręczył mu ją. - Nie masz za co przepraszać. To beznadziejny okres.

\- Najbeznadziejszniejszy - poprawił Harry, wycierając swoje oczy.

\- Wiesz… - zaczął Niall jego ton był łagodny i delikatny. - Nie musisz przez to przechodzić, przez wszystko co jest związane z Louisem.

Szok przebiegł przez Harry’ego jak iskra prądu. Pokręcił gwałtownie głową. - Nie mogę tego skoczyć. - Położył dłoń na swoim brzuchi, na dwóch, malutkich, rosnących dzieciach. - Są moje. Moje i Louisa.

Niall skinął głową w rozumieniu. - Wiem. Po prostu chciałem się upewnić, że rozważyłeś wszystkie swoje opcje.

\- Ja i Louis rozmawialiśmy o posiadaniu dzieci - powiedział mu Harry. Po prostu czekaliśmy aż się ujawnimy i aż będziemy mieć czas na prawdziwe rodzicielstwo. To nie tak, że tego nie chcieliśmy. Chcieliśmy. Po prostu nie teraz.

Niall ponownie skinął głową. - Tak.

\- Miałem na myśli to co tutaj powiedziałem - szedł dalej Harry. - Nie chcę by Louis wiedział. Jeszcze nie.

\- Ja też miałem na myśli to co powiedziałem - odpowiedział Niall. - Moje usta są zasznurowane.

\- Nie możesz powiedzieć nikomu Niall - przypomniał mu Harry.

Niall pokiwał głową. - Obiecuję.

\- Jesteś najlepszy Niall - powiedział mu Harry, ponownie płacząc.

Niall uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Mogę być w takim razie chrzestnym?

Wycierając swoje oczy rozmoczoną chusteczką, Harry zachichotał. - Absolutnie.

\- I jeśli jedno z nich będzie chłopcem, nie będę miał nic przeciwko, jeśli nazwiesz go Niall.

\- Wezmę to pod uwagę.

Niall ponownie wygodnie usiadł. - Więc jesteś gotowy by pojechać do domu czy powinniśmy pojechać gdzieś indziej byś miał trochę czasu, by pomyśleć?

Harry rozważał swoje opcje. - Może najpierw pojedziemy po jakieś jedzenie? Nie jadłem dużego śniadania z powodu mdłości, a teraz jest już późna pora lunchu.

\- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. Nando’s? - Zapytał z nadzieją.

Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale ponownie się zaśmiał. Jasne. Nando’s jest w porządku. Zobaczymy czy dzieciaki pozwolą mi to zatrzymać.

Niall zapiął pasy. - Woo! Nando’s, nadchodzimy!


	5. Rozdział 5

LOUIS

Nie minęło dużo czasu od wyjścia ze szpitala, nim dni Louisa stały się pewną rutyną. Wstawał rano, a Harry robił mu jakieś śniadanie, następnie Louis spędzał poranek oglądając wywiady lub wystąpienia z sobą. To nie zaprzestało być dziwne. Nie pamiętał żadnego, odludnego momentu. Harry w południe robił lunch, następnie jeśli pogoda była sprawiedliwa, wychodzili na spacer i Louis zadawał Harry’emu pytania. Wieczorem Harry przygotowywał coś prostego na kolację, potem relaksowali się w salonie i oglądali w telewizji coś nie związanego z One Direction. Spali w tym samym łóżku, ale z tak szeroką szparą pomiędzy sobą, że pozostała dwójka członków One Direction mogłaby zająć to miejsce.

Louis przez większość czasu cieszył się towarzystwem Harry’ego. Harry był słodki, zabawny i uprzejmy. Louis mógł zauważyć to jak stali się przyjaciółmi. Chociaż były też inne czasy, kiedy sytuacja była napięta. Kiedy Louis mógł powiedzieć, że Harry chciał coś więcej od Louisa niż przyjaźń. Louis wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć tego jak mógł być w związku z mężczyzną, kiedy był taki szczęśliwy z Hannah i nigdy nie kwestionował tego kim był i czego chciał. Harry zaoferował się podzieleniem bardziej personalnymi, bardziej intymnymi zdjęciami z Louisem, ale Louis nie był na to gotowy.

Louis mógł powiedzieć, że Harry naprawdę martwił sę tym, że jego wspomnienia nie pokazywały żadnych znaków powrotu. Harry był często chory, przez większość poranków, Louis mógł usłyszeć jak brunet wymiotował w toalecie, a Harry nic nie mówił, ale szatyn myślał, że to przez stres związany z tym co się działo w popieprzonej głowie Louisa, sprawiał że brunet nie czuł się za dobrze.

Wyszedł ze szpitala już prawie dwa tygodnie temu, kiedy Harry musiał iść na spotkanie, zostawiając Louisa samego w przepastnym domu, którego odwoływał nabycia. Obejrzał wszystkie filmiki z One Direction jakie jego mózg mógł znieść i przeszedł przez wszystkie albumy ze zdjęciami na jego laptopie, wiele, wiele razy.

Potrzebował przerwy. Potrzebował wyjść z domu, z daleka od tych wszystkich rzeczy wywierających na nim presję, błagając by pamiętał życie, którego nawet nie był pewien czy chciał.

Harry powiedział mu, że to może zająć kilka godzin, więc Louis uznał, że ma wiele czasu by wyjść i zyskać trochę świeżego, pozbawionego presji powietrza.

Dom, który on i Harry (podobno) ze sobą dzielili był poza główną częścią Londynu w Mill Hill, ale nie było straszliwie daleko do stacji kolejowej. Louis zabrał swój portfel i jasną kurtkę oraz wyszedł z domu w kierunku stacji.

W ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie, iż Harry go ostrzegł, że jeśli wyjdzie to może zostać rozpoznany, więc wziął beanie i parę aviatorek. Właściwie mogły one należeć do Harry’ego, ale Louis nie sądził, że ten miałby coś przeciwko.

Teraz myślał, że był ustawiony, wyszedł na rześkie, wczesno październikowe powietrze i zaczął iść w kierunku stacji, kierunek obrał po znakach umiejscowionych blisko rogów ulicy. Bycie na zewnątrz było tak dobrym uczuciem, nie był otoczony rzeczami i ludźmi, których powinien znać, lecz nie znał.

Na stacji dostał kilka spojrzeń, ale nikt się do niego nie zbliżył, kiedy kupił bilet zabierający go prosto do serca Londynu. Mógł nie pamiętać ostatnich pięciu lat, ale znał Londyn wystarczająco dobrze. On i jego rodzina przeprowadzili się do Greenwich, kiedy Phoebe i Daisy przyszły na świat, a Louis i Hannah spędzili wiele dni, biegając po Londynie, odkrywając to co miał do zaoferowania.

W pociągu, Louis upewnił się, że jego beanie była naciągnięta, naciągając na nią swoją bluzę dla większej pewności i trzymał za jej boki. Nawet z tym zauważył jak trzy dziewczyny się w niego wpatrywały, chichocząc i szepcząc i był całkowicie przekonany, że go rozpoznano. Nie były wystarczająco śmiałe, by do niego podejść, za co Louis był szczerze wdzięczny.

Pojechał metrem na Leicester Square. To było jednym z najbardziej ulubionych miejsc do spotkań jego i Hannah. To był piękny dzień, a Louis uznał że będzie zabawnie po prostu sobie spacerować. Był środek dnia roboczego, więc większość ludzi przechodzących obok niego była turystami, a oni wcale nie zwracali na niego uwagi, byli zbyt skupieni na gapienie się w teatry oraz markizy, robiąc zdjęcia i wchodząc do przeróżnych sklepów otaczających plac.

Po lekkim przemaszerowaniu, Louis zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że był trochę głodny. Myślał, że pamięta jak minął McDonalds podczas swojej drogi na plac i odtwarzając swoje kroki, odkrył że miał rację. W momencie, kiedy wszedł do restauracji zaatakował go zapach burgerów i frytek, wtedy uznał, że był naprawdę bardzo głodny.

Nie był w kolejce nawet przez dwie minuty, nim pierwsza dziewczyna podeszła do niego i poklepała jego ramię. Podskoczył, kiedy odwrócił się twarzą do niej. Nie mogła mieć więcej niż szesnaście lat. Z wzrokiem pełnym nadziei na swojej twarzy, zapytała. - Ty jesteś Louis Tomlinson, prawda?

\- Umm… - Louis nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Po tym wszystkim nie był Louisem Tomlinsonem, którego ona oczekiwała. Szukała Louisa Tomlinsona z One Direction, nie zwykłego, starego Louisa Tomlinsona z Doncaster.

Niezrażona brakiem odpowiedzi dziewczyna ciągnęła dalej. - Jak się czujesz? To brzmiało na straszliwy wypadek? Czy z Harrym wszystko w porządku?

Louis wciąż nie miał pojęcia jak odpowiedzieć. Z tego co Harry mu powiedział, ich management na nich naciskał, aby nie wspominali o amnezji Louisa. - Mam się dobrze - zaryzykował niespokojnie. - Harry też.

Nastolatka uśmiechnęła się. Spojrzała przez swoje ramię i skinęła na dwie dziewczyny oglądające jej spotkanie z Louisem. Dwie dziewczyny dołączyły do swojej przyjaciółki. - Hej, Louis! - Powiedziały chórem z radością, całkowicie niepomne dyskomfortu Louisa.

Na ich krzyki, kilka dziewczyn w różnym wieku, nie wspominając o kilku nastoletnich chłopakach, odwróciło swoje twarze w kierunku Louisa. Jęczeli i płakali i nim Louisa zdał sobie sprawę z tego co się dzieje, był otoczony przez fanów One Direction, wszyscy pchali się na niego i zadawali pytanie za pytaniem.

Nagle ciężko było mu oddychać. Louis nawet nie miał pojęcia jak poradzić sobie z tym tłumem, który z każdą minutą robił się coraz większy, a Louis był naprawdę zmartwiony tym, że zaraz dostanie ataku paniki.

Mógł po prostu poczuć jak zaczyna się hiperwentylować, kiedy ktoś złapał go za ramię i przepchnął przez ludzi. Louis spojrzał za siebie, by zobaczyć kto go ratował albo porywał i zdecydowanie i dość szybko uznał, że to musi być manager restauracji. Miał na sobie ostre, czarne spodnie, koszulę i czerwony krawat. Wyprowadził Louisa z krzyczącego, płaczącego tłumu, przez kuchnię do małego biura.

Louis usiadł wdzięcznie na miękkim krześle, które menadżer mu podsunął. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, nim spojrzał na swojego wybawcę, oferując szczere - dziękuję.

\- Jesteś jednym z tych chłopaków z One Direction, prawda? - Zapytał menadźer. Louis był w zgadywaniu wieku, ale sądził że ten facet był przed trzydziestką. - Tym, który miał wypadek samochodowy?

Skoro szydło wyszło z worka, Louis skinął głową. - Jestem.

\- Przepraszam za ten bałagan - mówił dalej menadżer. Oddech Louisa stał się teraz normalny, mógł przeczytać plakietkę z imieniem mężczyzny, ‘Stephen’.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie pana wina.

\- Jest ktoś do kogo mogę zadzwonić? Twoja ochrona? - Zapytał uprzejmie Stephen.

Louis wiedział, że w takiej sytuacji powinien zadzwonić do Harry’ego, ale nawet gdyby pamiętał jego numer, a nie pamiętał, i nie zostawił swojego telefonu w domu, nie był w nastroju do słuchania reprymendy od Harry’ego za to, że wyszedł i postawił się w takiej sytuacji. Louis nawet nie wiedział kto jest jego ochroną, chociaż uważał, że był to ktoś mu przydzielony. Louis nie potrzebował żadnej ochrony odkąd tak naprawdę nie wychodził z domu, odkąd został wypisany ze szpitala, poza chodzeniem do lekarza i na terminy terapii. A na te Harry zawsze chodził z nim, więc wykorzystywali Dale’a, ochroniarza Harry’ego.

Nie, Louis musiał zadzwonić do kogoś innego. Kogoś, kto nie skrzyczy go za jego zachowanie. Wiedział co musiał zrobić. - Dzięki - powiedział Stephenowi. - Mam kogoś do kogo mógłbym zadzwonić. Możesz dać mi minutkę?

\- Z pewnością - zgodził się menadżer. - Mogę przynieść ci coś do jedzenia?

Louis prawie zapomniał o tym po co tutaj przyszedł. - Jasne. Big Maca, frytki i colę?

\- Jasne.

Louis zamierzał wyjąć portfel ze swojej tylnej kieszeni, ale menadżer zatrzymał to z ręką na jego ramieniu. - Nie, jest w porządku. To najmniej co mogę zrobić.

Z uśmiechem Louis powiedział. - Dzięki.

Stephen zostawił go samego w pomieszczeniu, zamykając drzwi, by dać Louisowi trochę prywatności. Louis wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, a następnie wykorzystał biurowy telefon, by zadzwonić pod numer, który pamiętał. Odebrała po dwóch sygnałach. - Louis?

\- Hej, mamo.

Podał jej skróconą wersję tego co się stało, a ona natychmiastowo mu powiedziała, że po niego przyjedzie. Miał zaczekać w tym gabinecie, póki nie przyjedzie. Louis zapewnił ją, że nie postawi stopy za próg, póki to nie będzie bezpieczne.

Stephen wrócił z torbą pełną jedzenia i dużym napojem. Powiedział Louisowi, że może on zostać w jego biurze tak długo jak potrzebuje. Louis poinformował go, że będzie potrzebował pomieszczenia tak długo jak jego mama nie przyjedzie.

Do czasu nim Stephen zaprowadził jego mamę do biura, Louis miał długą sesję jedzenia swojego lunchu i czytał wczorajsze wydanie ‘Daily Mail’, tak samo gówniane jak pięć lat temu. Był bardziej niż gotowy, by jechać do domu.

Johannah natychmiastowo objęła go swoimi ramionami. - Och, kochanie. Tak bardzo mi przykro.

\- Jest w porządku - wymamrotał Louis w jej ramię. - Powinienem wiedzieć lepiej. Harry mnie ostrzegał.

Po ściskaniu jej przez kolejny długi moment, odciągnęła się od niego na wystarczającą odległość, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Gdzie jest Harry? Nie powinien przyjść tutaj z tobą?

Louis pokręcił głową. Bóg jeden wiedział, że nie pamiętał kim był dla niego Harry, ale nie pozwoli mu za to odpowiadać. - To nie jego wina. Poszedł na spotkanie. Sam zadecydowałem, że wyjdę. Nigdy by mi nie dał wyjść, gdyby wiedział.

\- Cóż, wciąż… - Nie skończyła swojego zdania, ale Louis zrozumiał jego sens. Nie ważne co powiedział, jego mama wciąż będzie winiła Harry’ego. - Jesteś gotowy do wyjścia?

Louis ochoczo kiwnął głową.

\- Pojedziesz ze mną do domu, prawda? Chociaż na trochę? - Zapytała Johannah, chociaż nie bardzo wydawało się to być pytaniem.

\- Jasne. Miło będzie zobaczyć dziewczynki.

\- One również będą podekscytowane zobaczenie ciebie.

Louis ponownie podziękował Stephenowi za całą jego pomoc, następnie Johannah wyprowadziła go z pomieszczenia. - Taksówka na nas czeka - poinformowała go. - Sprawiedliwe ostrzeżenie. Jest kilku paparazzi na zewnątrz. Kilkoro twoich fanów musiał opublikować w internecie gdzie jesteś.

Louis westchnął. - Świetnie - przygotował się na to co czekało na niego za frontowymi drzwiami.

Pomimo tendencji jego mamy do przesadzania, tym razem tego nie zrobiła. W minucie kiedy wyszedł na zewnątrz, spotkał się z fleszami, które musiały być więcej niż tylko z dwóch aparatów. Z każdej jego strony było słychać krzyki.

\- Louis!

\- Jak się czujesz?!

\- Jak Harry?!

\- Louis!

\- Zatrzymaj się i coś powiedz!

\- Czy to prawda, że byłeś w śpiączce?

\- Louis! Louis!

Po usłyszeniu swojego imienia więcej razy niż mógł zliczyć, Louis zakrył swoje uszy i pozwolił Johannah przepchnąć go przez tłum do czekającej taksówki.

Ciężko westchnął z ulgą, kiedy drzwi za jego matką się zamknęły. - To było szalone! - Wyjrzał na zewnątrz, ale jedynie przez chwilę. Aparaty były dokładnie za oknem, wciąż próbując strzelić kilka zdjęć. Spojrzał na Johannah. - Zawsze tak jest?

Westchnęła. - Tak sądzę. Nie wiem dokładnie. - Uśmiechnęła się i potarła dłonią jego grzywkę. - To nie ma znaczenia. Jedziemy teraz do domu.

Louis oparł się o skórzane siedzenie. Dom. Przynajmniej w końcu jechał do domu.

HARRY

W momencie kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, Harry niemal wypalił dziurę w kuchennej podłodze.

Ze swoją matką zaraz za sobą, Louis wszedł tanecznym krokiem do kuchni, jakby Harry nie spędził czterech ostatnich godzin martwiąc się, że stało mu się coś okropnego.

\- Louis! - Harry nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że krzyczał. - Gdzie byłeś?

Louis wyglądał na zakłopotanego. - Przepraszam, Harry. Zdecydowałem się wyjść i rzeczy w pewien sposób wydostały się spod kontroli, więc zadzwoniłem do mamy.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech, walcząc z ogarnięciem siebie. - Powinieneś zadzwonić do mnie, jeśli coś się stało.

\- Wiem, ale zapomniałem mojego telefonu, a nie znam twojego numeru. Zadzwoniłem do mamy, a ona była wolna. Przyjechała i zabrała mnie na popołudnie do domu - wyjaśnił Louis.

\- Do domu? - Powtórzył Harry, jego serce opadło mu do żołądka.

Louis skinął głową. - Musiałem spędzić trochę czasu z moimi siostrami i bratem. Było naprawdę, naprawdę miło.

Harry nawet nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Desperacko próbował pozbyć się uczucia strachu, który go opanował.

\- Mamo, zostawisz nas na chwilę z Harrym? - Zapytał Louis. Wskazał na swoje lewo. - Salon jest tam.

Johannah otworzyła swoje usta, aby zaprotestować, ale Louis posłał jej spojrzenie i zamknęła je. Bez żadnego więcej słowa, poszła w kierunku jaki wskazał jej Louis, pozostawiając Harry’ego samego z szatynem.

\- Przestraszyłem cię - stwierdził Louis, kiedy spotkał wzrok Harry’ego.

\- Tak - przyznał Harry. - Dzwoniłem do każdego. Nikt nie wiedział gdzie byłeś. Nawet zadzwoniłem na policję, ale uznali, że za krótko cię nie ma, aby coś z tym zrobić.

Louis westchnął. - Przepraszam. Po prostu czułem się… przytłoczony. Chciałem wyjść.

\- Gdzie poszedłeś?

\- Leicester Square.

Harry jęknął. - Ile czasu zajęło zanim ktoś cię rozpoznał?

Louis wydawał się być lekko zaskoczony tym jak szybko Harry na to wpadł, ale pospieszył z odpowiedzią. - Wystarczająco, aby doszedł do McDonaldsa. Najpierw była jedna dziewczyna, potem następna i kolejna i jeszcze jedna.

Tym razem Harry westchnął. - Mogłem ci powiedzieć, że to się stanie. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie wpadłem na to, by sprawdzić w internecie.

\- Czy to się dzieje za każdym razem, kiedy wychodzimy? - Chciał wiedzieć Louis.

Z wzruszeniem ramion Harry powiedział. - Przeważnie. - Poczekał chwilę, nim kontynuował. - Chociaż wróciłeś. Bezpieczny w domu.

Twarz Louisa opadła i starach z którym Harry walczył powrócić z zemstą. - W tym rzecz, Harry. To nie dom. Nie dla mnie.

\- Ale…

Louis przystopował Harry’ego pokręceniem głową. - Kiedy byłem dzisiejszego popołudnia z mamą, dziewczynkami i Ernestem, zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że tu po prostu nie czuję się jak w domu. O to chodzi. Tęsknię za przebywaniem z ludźmi, których znam, którzy mnie znają.

\- Znam cię - zaprotestował Harry, chociaż wiedział, że gdyby nie powiedział nic, nie zrobiłoby to żadnej różnicy.

\- Ale ja nie znam ciebie - stwierdził Louis.

Jego słowa sprawiły, że Harry’emu zrobił się niedobrze na żołądku i to nie miało żadnego związku z malutkimi dziećmi wewnątrz niego.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział mu Louis, nim sam Harry mógł coś powiedzieć. - To po prostu nie działa. Muszę być z moją rodziną.

Harry bezwiednie położył dłoń na swoim brzuchu, chociaż Louis oczywiście nie wiedział dlaczego. - Ja jestem twoją rodziną - powiedział Harry. - Przez więcej niż pięć lat, byłem twoją rodziną.

\- Chciałbym to pamiętać - powiedział Louis, jego ton był szczery. - Ale nie pamiętam.

\- Louis…

\- Przepraszam - powtórzył Louis. Muszę iść. Nie mogę być tutaj z całą tą presją o pamiętaniu. Już nie.

Ku jego przerażeniu, Harry poczuł łzy spływające po jego policzkach.

Louis zaoferował mu współczujące spojrzenie, ale w tym samym czasie wyprostował swoje postanowienie. - Po prostu spakuję trochę swoich rzeczy, które ze sobą wezmę.

\- Proszę… - Harry ponownie próbował coś powiedzieć, ale wciąż nie mógł znaleźć poprawnych słów.

Louis podszedł do kuchennych drzwi. Jednak nim przez nie przeszedł, odwrócił się do Harry’ego. - Naprawdę przepraszam.

Żadne przepraszam nie powstrzymało jednak Louisa od spakowania się i wyjścia ze swoją matką.

Harry pozostał sam.


	6. Rozdział 6

Harry stał, będąc samym w domu przez dziesięć minut, nim poległ i zadzwonił do Nialla. Niall szybko przyjechał, aby pocieszyć Harry’ego.

Po tym jak Harry powiedział swojemu koledze z zespołu skrót tego co się wydarzyło, Niall zamówił im trochę pizzy na kolację i usadowili się przed telewizorem. Niall znalazł fajne filmiki, które nie sprawiały, że Harry się śmiał, nie żeby bardzo go rozpraszały, ale był niewyobrażalnie wdzięczny, nie będąc sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.

Kiedy było późno i Harry kiwał głowa przed telewizorem, Niall zamknął wszystko na dole i zaprowadził wyczerpanego Harry’ego na górę do jego sypialni.

Miał właśnie zostawić Harry’ego w jego łóżku, kiedy Harry poprosił. - Nie idź, Niall.

\- Idę tylko do pokoju dla gości, aby się przespać. - Niall próbował go uspokoić.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie mogę być sam. Nie teraz. Proszę? Zostań?

Jedynie chwilę zajęło Niallowi, by skinął głową. - Oczywiście.

Harry i Niall rozebrali się do bokserek i t-shirtów (Niall z kolekcji Harry’ego) i wspięli się do królewskiej wielkości łóżka Harry’ego i Louisa, każdy z nich zgasił lampkę po swojej stronie łóżka.

Przez krótki czas Louis był w domu po tym jak został wypisany ze szpitala, on i Harry dzielili to samo łóżko, chociaż równie dobrze mogli tego nie robić, zawsze było tak wiele wolnej przestrzeni pomiędzy nimi. To samo nie było prawdą z Niallem. Niall wydawał się instynktownie rozumieć, że Harry potrzebował trochę komfortu i z łatwością ułożył Harry’ego w swoich ramionach, grając rolę dużej łyżeczki dla Harry’ego.

Nie minęło dużo czas nim mieszanka trzech rzeczy stresu, smutku i hormonów, doprowadziła Harry’ego do łez. Niall po prostu trzymał go ciasno, nie mówiąc ani słowa, kiedy Harry to wszystko z siebie wypuszczał.

Kiedy skończył, uratowany przed nierównymi oddechami, wyszeptał. - On odszedł, Niall. Odszedł na dobre.

\- Nie wiesz tego - stwierdził Niall. - Po prostu potrzebuje trochę czasu.

\- Jeśli mnie sobie nie przypomni to nie wróci - zalamentował Harry.

\- Tego również nie wiesz - wskazał Niall. - Nawet jeśli jego pamięć nie wróci, jestem całkowicie pewny, że sprawisz, iż zakocha się w tobie ponownie.

\- Masz na myśli, wtedy kiedy będę tak wielki jak wieloryb czy wtedy jak będę miał dwójkę malutkich dzieci potrzebujących ciągłej uwagi? - Prychnął Harry. - Kiedy zakochaliśmy się w sobie po raz pierwszy był tylko on i ja. Nie jestem pewien czy będzie się pisał na dwójkę rosnących bliźniaków.

\- Nie zapomnij, że one są również jego bliźniakami - stwierdził z powagą Niall. - Louis nie zaczął kochać dzieci jedynie kilka lat temu, on zawsze je kochał. Kiedy dowie się, że są jego, założę się, że weźmie za nie odpowiedzialność. I jeśli nie zakocha się w tobie wcześniej, stanie się to podczas opieki nad waszymi dziećmi.

\- Byłoby miło - zawyrokował Harry. - Z westchnięciem, kontynuował. - Chociaż co jeśli się mylisz? Co jeśli nie chce w żaden sposób opiekować się dziećmi z wirtualnym znajomym? Będę wychowywał dzieci samotnie. - Z ograniczonym sukcesem, walczył z płaczem grożącym odnowieniu.

Niall przyciągnął Harry’ego jeszcze bliżej. - Nie będziesz robił niczego samotnie, Haz. Nie ważne co, masz mnie i Liama i nie zapominaj o swoich rodzicach, Robinie i Gemmie. Żadne z nas nie pozwoli ci robić czegokolwiek w pojedynkę.

Harry pociągnął nosem. - Dzięki. To wiele dla mnie znaczy.

\- Nie mówię tego tylko dlatego by było miło - stwierdził Niall. - Kochamy cię i będziemy kochać te dzieci. - Lekko poklepał wciąż szczupły brzuch Harry’ego.

\- Dzięki - powiedział ponownie Harry.

Przez chwilę było cisza, przerwana jedynie poprzez dźwięk ich oddechów. Wtedy Niall ziewnął, długo i głośno. - Jestem wykończony.

\- Ja też - przyznał Harry.

\- Obydwoje powinniśmy się trochę przespać, teraz kiedy możemy - stwierdził Niall. - W maju, będą tu dwie małe istotki żądające uwagi przez całą noc.

Harry zachichotał. - Dobry punkt. - Otrzeźwiając, zapytał. - Zostaniesz?

\- Nie chciałbym być nigdzie indziej - odpowiedział Niall. - No chyba, że oczywiście pojawiłaby się gorąca modelka Victoria Secret. - Zatrzymał się na chwilę. - Nie. Wygląda na to, że nie mam szczęścia. Utknąłeś ze mną.

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Dzięki, Niall.

\- O każdej porze, H. Dobranoc.

Harry przycisnął swoje plecy blisko klatki piersiowej Nialla. - Dobranoc.

~*~

Harry nie miał pojęcia, która była godzina, kiedy się obudził z najbardziej wyniszczającymi nudnościami jakich doświadczył swoim życiu. Odplątał się od lekkiego uścisku Nialla bez chwili zawahania przed obudzeniem swojego przyjaciela, następnie skręcił do łazienki, aby stracić nie tylko dwa kawałki pizzy, które udało mu się zjeść na kolację, ale każdą jedną wewnętrzność swojego organizmu.

Przyciśnięcie zimnego materiału do jego czoła, sprawiło że podskoczył. Pomiędzy zataczaniem się, spojrzał do góry, by upewnić się, że to był Niall. Jego kolega z zespołu włączył jedno z łazienkowych świateł i jasno zmartwiony wpatrywał się w Harry’ego.

Niall położył delikatnie swoją dłoń na karku Harry’ego, kiedy brunet dalej wymiotował, dopóki to nie stało się suchym wymiotowaniem. Kiedy skończył, opadł na podłogę, Niall kucnął obok niego.

\- To wydawało się być gorsze niż w szpitalu - zauważył Niall, tonem zabarwionym troską.

\- Również gorzej się czuję - zauważył chrapliwie Harry.

Po kilku chwilach Niall zapytał. - Myślisz, że możesz wstać?

Szczerze to Harry tego nie wiedział. Opadł swoje dłonie na podłodze, aby się podnieść, był jedynie w połowie drogi, nim jego głowa odpłynęła i stracił ostrość widzenia. Opadł z powrotem na podłogę. - Nie mogę.

\- Daj sobie jeszcze minutkę lub dwie. Głębokie oddechy, tak? - Zasugerował Niall.

Z delikatnym skinięciem głową, Harry zgodził się. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, każdy powoli wydychając. Kiedy myślał, że jest gotowy, jeszcze raz spróbował podnieść się z podłogi. Tym razem udało mu się, ale jego głowa wciąż odpływała, więc widział niewyraźnie.

Niall chwycił lewę ramię Harry’ego i objął go od tyłu, by przytrzymać jego wagę. - Stabilnie tutaj, H. Jesteś blady jak duch.

\- Czuję się jak gówno - wyszeptał w odpowiedzi Harry. Zmienił zdanie. - Właściwie to gorzej niż gówno.

Powoli wrócili do łóżka, Harry trząsł się, jakby był pijany. Chociaż upicie było lepsze od tego co Harry czuł. W połowie drogi, kolana Harry’ego odmówiły posłuszeństwa, a jego głowa nagle stałą się lżejsza niż powietrze. Niall szybko złapał bruneta za drugą stronę, aby bardziej stopniowo obniżyć go na podłogę.

\- Harry? - Niall sięgnął dłonią do czoła Harry’ego. Harry prawie ją strącił, była taka zimna.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Harry. - Jestem taki odurzony.

\- O to chodzi, jedziemy do szpitala - zadeklarował Niall, oczywiście podejmując stanowczą decyzję. - Myślisz, że możemy udać się do mojego samochodu czy powinienem zadzwonić pod 999?

\- Możemy spróbować z samochodem? - Zapytał Harry. Wezwanie karetki wydawało się być straszną ostatecznością.

\- Dajmy temu szansę.

Niall opuścić bok Harry’ego, by wziąć joggersy i t-shirty. Założył swój własny zestaw, nim pomógł Harry’emu. Kiedy obydwoje byli ubrani, powoli zeszli na dół. Było to powolne, ale na szczęście brunet nie odleciał, chociaż kilka razy czuł się na skraju.

Kiedy dotarli do frontowych drzwi, zatrzymali się tylko po to, by wślizgnąć na siebie trampki, Niall ponownie pomógł Harry’emu, nim udali się do samochodu Nialla.

Niall pomógł Harry’emu wsiąść na siedzenie pasażera, nim wślizgnął się na swoje miejsce. Sprawdził w swoim telefonie, gdzie znajdował się najbliższy szpital, następnie udał się do Finchley Memorial, jedynie kilka kilometrów według GPS. Wyświetlacz w samochodzie wskazywał, że była 4:18 rano. Przynajmniej nie natrafili na duże korki.

Harry jęknął głośno, kiedy Niall wyjechał na ulicę, ściskając ciasno obiema dłońmi swój brzuch.

Niall nacisnął na hamulec, więc mógł spojrzeć prosto na Harry’ego. - Co? Musisz ponownie wymiotować?

Łzy spłynęły po policzkach Harry’ego. - Co jeśli jest coś nie tak z dziećmi? - Kiedy był zajęty gwałtownym wymiotowaniem, myślał, że to nasilone poranne mdłości, ale teraz był w samochodzie i jego myśli zaczęły pracować nad gorszymi scenariuszami.

\- Jestem pewny, że mają się w porządku. - Niall próbował go uspokoić. - Prawdopodobnie ten cały stres sprawił, że poranne mdłości stały się nieco gorsze niż powinny.

\- Ale co jeśli nie? Co jeśli zrobiłem coś, raniąc je? Co jeśli nie jest z nimi w porządku? - Głos Harry’ego stawał się coraz bardziej piskliwy z każdym kolejnym pytaniem jakie zadawał.

Niall zabrał swoją dłoń z kierownicy, aby ścisnąć nią kolano Harry’ego. - Będzie w porządku, Haz.

Harry ostro spojrzał na Nialla. - Nie możesz tego wiedzieć.

\- A ty nie możesz wiedzieć, że nie - odparował Niall, unosząc wymownie swoje brwi.

Chwilę to zajęło, ale Harry w końcu lekko skinął głową.

Niall wrócił swoją dłonią na kierownicę. - Głębokie wdechy, Harry. Zaraz będziemy w szpitalu.

Harry był przekonany, że Niall złamał kilka przepisów, aby to zrobić, ale wjechali na SOR w mniej niż dziesięć minut. Niall zawołał pomoc.

Pielęgniarka zaprowadziła dwójkę młodych mężczyzn do kabiny z łóżkiem. Rozkazała Harry’emu by usiadł na łóżku i zapewniła, że lekarz za chwilę przyjdzie. Niall usiadł na stołku po prawej Harry’ego, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu, aby zaoferować mu potrzebne wsparcie. Pielęgniarka otaczała ich zasłoną dla prywatności.

Wcale nie minęło dużo czasu, nim młody lekarz wślizgnął się przez otwarcie zasłony. - Dzień dobry, panowie. Nazywam się Jeremy Chambers.

\- Harry Styles - odpowiedział Harry. - Nazwisko na szczęście nie wydawało się być znajome dla lekarza. - A to jest mój przyjaciel, Niall.

Doktor Chambers zaoferował mały uśmiech jako potwierdzenie przywitania. - Cóż w takim razie Harry, jaki jest problem?

\- Obudziłem się niedawno z nudnościami jakich nigdy wcześniej nie miałem - wyjaśnił Harry. - To sprawiło, że cały czas wymiotowałem, byłem naprawdę przemęczony i kręciło mi się w głowie, kiedy próbowałem wstać. Wciąż jestem lekko oszołomiony.

\- Hmm - powiedział doktor Chambers. - Byłeś przed tym chory?

Harry smutno skinął głową, nim pospieszył z odpowiedzią. - Byłem chory przez kilka tygodni. Miałem wypadek samochodowy w zeszłym miesiącu i myślałem, że to wszystko było spowodowane stresem, ale ostatnio odkryłem, że jestem w ciąży. Ale te dzisiejsze mdłości były o wiele gorsze. Czy coś może być nie tak z dziećmi?

\- Czy były jakiekolwiek inne symptomy oprócz wymiotowania i zawrotów głowy? - Chciał wiedzieć lekarz.

Tym razem Harry pokręcił głową.

\- W takim razie w porządku, przebadajmy cię, by sprawdzić czy możemy się dowiedzieć co ci dolega - zasugerował doktor Chambers, wyjmując latareczkę z kieszeni swojego fartucha.

Lekarz sprawdził oczy Harry’ego, jego uszy i odruchy wokół jego brzucha, aby spróbować postawić diagnozę. Zapytał. - Jak daleko jesteś?

\- Dziewiąty tydzień.

Doktor kontynuował. - I powiedziałeś ‘dzieci’. Jest więcej niż jedno?

\- Dwoje - odpowiedział Harry. - Bliźniaki.

\- Cóż myślę, że możemy mieć do czynienia z hyperemesis gravidarum, ale chciałbym zrobić usg, aby upewnić się, że wszystko jest tam w porządku - powiedział lekarz.

Niall włączył się do rozmowy, zadając pytanie. - Czym jest hyper gravidum?

\- Hyperemesis gravidarum. - Doktor Chambers delikatnie go poprawił. - To silne mdłości i wymioty związane z ciążą. To zdarza się często przy męskich ciążach, ale zazwyczaj znika na początku drugiego trymestru.

\- Więc z moimi dziećmi wszystko w porządku? - Harry chciał się upewnić.

\- Ta kondycja ma nędzny skutek na osobę w ciąży, ale nie ma wpływu na płód - zapewnił go lekarz. - Pójdę po ultrasonograf, następnie podamy ci trochę płynów, miejmy nadzieję, że dzięki nim poczujesz się lepiej.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział mu Harry, czując się jedynie troszeczkę lepiej. Nie mógł być naprawdę spokojny, jeśli nie miał stuprocentowej pewności, że z dziećmi było wszystko w porządku.

Kiedy lekarz wyszedł, aby wziąć maszynę jaką potrzebował, Harry odwrócił się do Nialla. - Może powinieneś zadzwonić do Managmentu, by ktoś przyjechał z umową o nieujawnieniu. - Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej potrzebował była pielęgniarka dzwoniąca do The Sun.

Niall skinął głową i wyszedł z gabinetu, aby zadzwonić. Harry wykorzystał krótki czas w samotności, aby wykonać kilka głębokich wdechy, uspokajając powracające mdłości.

Do czasu nim Niall skończył swoje połączenie, doktor Chcambers wrócił z przenośnym ultrasonografem, aby sprawdzić co z dziećmi. Tak jak zrobiła to doktor Booth, doktor Chambers poprosił Harry’ego, by uniósł swoją koszulkę, następnie wycisnął trochę żelu pod jego tatuażem motyla. Delikatnie położył różdżkę ultrasonografu na żelu, patrząc na monitor i ruszając nią.

\- Tutaj - powiedział po chwili. Swoją wolną dłonią wskazał na ekran. - Jedno dziecko. Drugie dziecko. Wyglądają w porządku. - To było jak deja vu. Doktor Chamber prawie dokładnie powtórzył słowa doktor Booth sprzed kilku dni.

Harry wypuścił westchnienie ulgi.

\- Teraz kiedy wiemy, że z dziećmi jest wszystko w porządku, możemy zająć się tobą, Harry - kontynuował lekarz. - Zamierzam cię przyjąć i damy ci kilka płynów, potem ponownie ocenimy.

\- Są jakiekolwiek szanse na prywatny pokój? - Niall posłał lekarzowi pytanie. - Harry i ja jesteśmy tak jakby w zespole i wolimy salę gdzie nie będziemy widziani.

\- W zespole? - Powtórzył zaciekawiony doktor Chambers.

\- One Direction? - Niall uniósł brew z równą ciekawością.

Lekarz zmarszczył brwi. - Sądzę, że o was słyszałem. Boysband, prawda?

\- Tak - przyznał Harry z małym uśmiechem.

Uśmiechając się doktor Chambers powiedział. - Nie bardzo mój typ muzyki, ale rozumiem waszą prośbę o prywatny pokój. Z minimalną pomocą innych ludzi mogę to załatwić.

\- Jej - powiedział Niall.

\- Pielęgniarka wróci za kilka minut, aby cię przyjąć i zaprowadzić was cię do sali - stwierdził doktor Chambers. - Zajrzę do ciebie za kilka godzin.

\- Dzięki - odpowiedział Harry, nim lekarz z powrotem prześlizgnął się przez kotarę.

Niall przeczyścił nerwowo swoje gardło. - Haz?

Harry uniósł swój wzrok na twarz Nialla. - Hmm?

\- Myślisz, że nadszedł czas, aby dać komuś znać o tym co się dzieje? Może twojej mamie, twojemu tacie lub Gemmie? - Zasugerował podenerwowany Niall.

Harry natychmiastowo pokręcił głową. - Nie. Jeszcze nie. Nie mogę sobie poradzić z wiedzą kogoś innego. - Mógł poczuć jak czuł się coraz bardziej wzbudzony, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- W porządku, w porządku - powiedział delikatnie Niall, jasno próbując utrzymać Harry’ego w całości.

Po głębokim oddechu, Harry dodał. - Wiem, że nie będę w stanie tego ukrywać o wiele dłużej, ale po prostu potrzebuję trochę czasu, by to wszystko przetrawić. Czy to ma jakiś sens?

Niall skinął głową. - Ma.

Harry posłał mu maleńki uśmiech. - Dziękuję za to, że jesteś tu ze mną, Ni. Nie masz pojęcia ile znaczy posiadanie kogoś na kim można się oprzeć.

Niall odpowiedział na uśmiech Harry’ego. - Cieszę się, że mogę pomóc. - Te słowa przemieniły się w wielkie ziewnięcie. - Przepraszam.

Harry również ziewnął. - Może kiedy dadzą mi pokój, będę mogli ci dać składane łóżko. Te dzieci potrzebują lepszego zegara biologicznego.

Kiedy Niall zachichotał, pojawiła się pielęgniarka. Przedstawiła się jako Maisie i przedstawiła Harry’emu małą część kartek do podpisania. Kiedy z tym skończył, poinformowała go, że prywatna sala jest gotowa. Drugi pielęgniarz, ten się nazywał Rupert, przyniósł wózek i pomiędzy Rupertem, a Niallem, Harry był bezpiecznie odeskortowany.

Musieli pokonać dwa piętra, ale w niedługim czasie Harry leżał w łóżku z kroplówką z zarówno płynami jak i lekiem przeciw nudnościom. Harry prawie od razu poczuł ulgę. Czuł się wystarczająco dobrze, aby cieszyć się kolorową interpretacją Nialla o sportowych nowościach, które czytał na swoim iPhonie.

Kiedy spędził resztę poranka, biorąc płyny i słuchając zarówno tyrad jaki i pochwał Nialla na temat o tym jak szło jego drużynie piłki nożnej, Harry miał czas, by zaakceptować to, że następne siedem miesięcy będzie bardzo, bardzo, bardzo długim czasem.


	7. Rozdział 7

LOUIS

Bycie w domu było wspaniałe. Kiedy był z Harrym, Louis czuł się zagubiony. Za to w domu, w którym dorastał ze swoją mamą i swoim rodzeństwem czuł się na miejscu. Nawet jeśli nie pamiętam najmłodszego rodzeństwa, Doris i Ernesta. Po prostu był podekscytowany tym, że w końcu miał brata.

Każdego dnia, jadł śniadanie z Lottie, Fizzy, Phoebe i Daisy, następnie zaprowadzał Phoebe i Daisy do szkoły, chociaż dziewczynki skarżyły się, że ich sławny brat to robi. Kiedy dziewczynek nie było, bawił się młodszymi bliźniakami i spędzał czas ze swoją mamą, nadrabiając to wszystko co go minęło, kiedy opuścił dom.

Późne popołudnia i wieczory należały do Hannah. Uczęszczała na uniwersytet, ale wciąż mieszkała w domu. Znajdywała Louisa tak szybko jak kończyła swoje zajęcia. Louis spędzał z nią każdą chwilę jak najciężej starając się z nią na nowo połączyć. Pomimo jego miłości do niej, po jej zachowaniu były jasne, że byli odseparowani, kiedy on robił tą całą rzecz związaną z One Direction.

Pewnej pięknej, nadzwyczajnie ciepłej soboty w połowie października, Hannah zasugerowała na wycieczkę na popularny, pobliski szlak. Powiedziała nawet, że spakuje się na piknik i że będą mogli zjeść lunch na zewnątrz. To była jakby ostatnia szansa do zrobienia, nim chłód jesieni zapanował na stałe. Na sugestię Hannah, Louis założył beanie i parę awiaitorek, mając nadzieję, że unikną powtórki z McDonaldsa.

Louis trzymał koszyk z jedzeniem, kiedy Hannah niosła koc.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że jest tak ciepło w połowie listopada - skomentowała Hannah.

\- Jest naprawdę wspaniale - zgodził się z nią Louis, wpatrując się we wszystkie piękne kolory jesieni na drzewach otaczających ścieżkę, którą wybrali.

\- To był cholernie długi weekend - powiedziała Hannah z westchnięciem.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Było miło. Phoebe i Daisy zrobiły się takie duże, a maluchy są wspaniale. Jest wiele zabawy, bawiąc się z nimi.

\- Myślisz, że sprawią, iż wrócisz niedługo do pracy? - Zastanawiała się głośno Hannah. - Masz kontrakt, prawda?

Louis ponownie wzruszył ramionami. - Tak, ale nic nie powiedzieli. Inni wynegocjonowali miesięczną przerwę dla mnie i wciąż mam kilka następnych tygodni czy coś. Sądzę, że zobaczymy co się stanie, kiedy mój czas się skończy.

\- W porządku. Byłoby miło mieć ciebie wokół tak długo jak możesz.

Ich dwójka szła w zgodnej ciszy przez chwilę, ciesząc się świeżym powietrzem i piękną scenerią. Dostali jedynie kilka spojrzeń od innych pieszych, ale nikt nie podszedł do Louisa, by zobaczyć czy na pewno jest tym kim myśleli, że był.

Znaleźli stosunkowo prywatne miejsce pod drzewem, trochę z dala od ścieżki. Słońce świeciło nad koronami drzew, tworząc strumienie światła na pokrytymi liśćmi gruncie. Hannah rozłożyła koc, a Louis położył koszyk w rogu, nim rzucił się na środek koca.

Hannah usiadła poważnie przy jego boku i sięgnęła do koszyka. - Mam kanapki, chipsy, piwo i wodę oraz czekoladę na deser.

\- Brzmi pysznie. - Louis obserwował, wyciągając swoją dłoń po jedną z owiniętych kanapek i butelkę piwa. - Jestem głodny.

Po kilku gryzach przepysznie usmażonej mięsnej kanapki, Louis odwrócił się z poważnym spojrzeniem do Hannah i westchnął.

\- Co? - Zapytała Hannah, marszcząc brwi.

Louis zatrzymał się na kolejną chwilę, by zebrać swoje myśli. - Moja mama powiedziała, że nie rozmawiałem z nimi odkąd byłem w X-Factorze i odkąd One Direction zostało utworzone.

Hannah skinęła głową.

\- Czy my ze sobą rozmawialiśmy, czy ciebie też odciąłem? - Chciał wiedzieć Louis. To było coś czego był ciekawy odkąd obudził się ze śpiączki. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętał był on i Hannah połączeni biodrami i tak trudno było sobie wyobrazić jego dystansującego się od tego. Do tego czasu nie miał odwagi ją o to zapytać, nie był pewny czy chciał usłyszeć odpowiedź.

\- To musi być takie miłe - zauważyła Hannah, jakby nie słyszała jego pytania. Kiedy posłał jej dziwaczne spojrzenie, wyjaśniała. - To że jesteś z powrotem w domu, z dala od tych wszystkich fotografów, z dala od zespołu.

\- Tak sądzę - zgodził się Louis. - Wiele do zmierzenia.

\- Założę się, że byłeś naprawdę zmieszany Harry - mówiła dalej, kontynuując bycie trochę utajoną w swoich słowach.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Zapytał wprost.

Hannah przeczyściła swoje gardło i usiadł nieco prościej. - Zapytałeś czy zerwałeś ze mną kontakt. Nie. Mam na myśli, nie widzieliśmy się tak często jak byśmy chcieli, ale zdecydowanie widywaliśmy się, gdy mogliśmy.

\- Więc nie zerwaliśmy? - Louis zmagał się z zmierzeniem z pociągiem myśli Hannah.

Hannah pokręcił głową. - Nie bardzo. Nie mogliśmy być razem tak długo jak publika była skupiona, ale w sekrecie, byliśmy.

\- Więc o co chodziło z Harrym? - Louis pamiętał, że to było jasne, iż on i Harry mieszkali razem, byli czymś więcej niż zwykłymi przyjaciółmi. Nie mógł pojąć tego z czym wyszła Hannah.

\- Pobłażałeś mu - stwierdziła.

\- Przepraszam? - Jeśli Louis w rzeczy samej, był zmieszany w związku z Harrym, teraz był jeszcze bardziej.

\- Byliście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, to prawda - poinformowała go Hannah. - Ale on chciał być więcej niż tym. Był w tobie szaleńczo zakochany od czasów X-Factora. Powiedziałeś mi, że nie chcesz ryzykować waszej przyjaźni przez odepchnięcie go. Więc mieszkałeś z nim, ale tak właściwe widywałeś się ze mną.

To nie brzmiało za bardzo legalnie, ale Louis nie miał żadnych innych informacji do porównania. Cholerna amnezja. Będzie musiał zebrać słowa Harry’ego i słowa Hannah oraz poświęcić dużo uwagi temu, aby dowiedzieć się jaka była prawda. Jeśli był zakładającą się osobą, a w tym momencie nie wiedział nawet tego, założyłby, że prawda jest gdzieś pomiędzy tym co mu powiedzieli. Po prostu chciałby wiedzieć z jaką prawdą mógłby żyć.

Louis wziął łyk ze swojej butelki, następnie się osuszył. - Skończyłaś? - Zapytał Hannah.

Hannah włożyła ostatni kawałek kanapki do swoich ust. - Tak.

\- Wstańmy i powędrujmy jeszcze trochę - zasugerował Louis, już zbierając swoje śmieci i wrzucając je do koszyka na później.

\- Jasne. - Hannah wstała, a Louis podążył za nią. Kiedy obydwoje byli czyści, Hannah złożyła koc, a Louis wziął teraz już lżejszy koszyk.

\- Jakikolwiek kierunek w jakim chciałabyś pójść? - Zapytał Louis.

Hannah uśmiechnęła się jasno. - Nie ma to dla mnie znaczenia. Po prostu wybierzmy ścieżkę i zobaczmy to co możemy zobaczyć.

\- W porządku - zgodził się Louis. - Zobaczmy to co możemy zobaczyć.

~*~

Miesięczna przerwa Louisa była blisko końca, kiedy był wezwany na spotkanie w biurze Modest! Managment w środku Londynu. Z niechęcią wślizgnął się do limuzyny, którą po niego wysłali i usadowił się z tyłu na przejażdżkę.

Kiedy podjechał przed szklany budynek, spotkał się z asystentką, która przedstawiła się jako Meredith. Wprowadziła go do środka, w górę za pomocą windy i do pokoju konferencyjnego gdzie Harry, Liam i Niall już czekali. Usiadł na wolnym krześle obok Liama, sprawiając że on i Nialla siedzieli pomiędzy nim, a Harrym.

\- Hej, Louis, jak się masz? - Zapytał serdecznie Niall.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - W porządku.

\- Jakiekolwiek szczęście w odzyskaniu pamięci u swojej mamy? - Zastanawiał się głośno Liam.

Tym razem Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie. Nic jeszcze nie wróciło. - Uniósł swój wzrok na Harry’ego, oczekując że to on teraz coś powie, ale Harry tylko wpatrywał się w niego ze smutkiem. Wyglądał niesamowicie blado i tak jakby nie spał od długiego czasu. Louis nie był w stanie powstrzymać swojej troski. - Wszystko w porządku, Harry?

Harry zaoferował mu krótkie skinięcie głową.

Louis chciał właśnie zareagować na odpowiedź Harry’ego, kiedy dwójka mężczyzn weszła do pomieszczenia i zajęła miejsce na przeciwko zespołu. Natychmiastowo spojrzeli na Louisa, a starszy z nich zapytał. - Rozpoznajesz nas, Louis?

Louis wpatrywał się w nich przez chwilę, tylko na wszelki wypadek, następnie pokręcił głową. - Przykro mi.

Starzej wyglądający z dwóch mężczyzn, powiedział. - Jestem Harry Magee, a to jest Richard Griffiths. - Wskazał na swojego kolegę.

\- Dlaczego tutaj jesteśmy? - Zapytał Niall. Louis nie przegapił tego jak Niall spojrzał na młodszego Harry’ego z troską wyrytą na swojej twarzy. Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale zastanawiał się o co chodziło. W dodatku Louis natychmiastowo zaczął odnosić się do Harry’ego Magee jako ‘Magee’ w swojej głowie, by rozróżniać dwóch Harrych.

Louis został wyciągnięty ze swojej zadumy przez Richarda odpowiadającego na pytanie Nialla. - Musimy przedyskutować trasę.

\- Trasę? - Powtórzył Harry, robiąc się jeszcze bledszym, coś co Louis uważał za niemożliwe.

\- Udało nam się przełożyć większość waszych koncertów z września i października na grudzień i styczeń - wyjaśnił Richard.

\- Podczas świąt? - Zapytał Liam, jego ton był nieufny.

\- Nie, nie - odpowiedział szybko Magee. - Będziecie mieli dwuipółtygodniową przerwę, która obejmuje święta, Nowy Rok i oczywiście, urodziny Louisa.

Niall, Harry i Liam westchnęli, kiedy myśli Louisa biegły. - Nie mogę jechać w trasę. Nie znam żadnej piosenki.

Magee szybko odparował. - To dlatego zaaranżowaliśmy dla ciebie próby w listopadzie, aby poćwiczył i nauczył się na nowo piosenek.

Louis ponownie pokręcił głową. - Nie sądzę, że mogę to zrobić.

Magge na krótko skrzyżował swoje wargi razem, nim powiedział. - Musisz. Obowiązuję cię kontrakt.

\- Kontrakt? - Powtórzył Louis.

Richard skinął głową. - Wiemy, że to będzie dla ciebie ciężkie, ale obowiązuję cię kontrakt, z amnezją czy nie. Ty… wy wszyscy - Jego wzrok przejechał po całym stole - będziecie na próbie raz w tygodniu.

\- Czy to naprawdę dobry pomysł? - Zapytał Liam.

\- Mamy taką nadzieję - odpowiedział Richard jego ton ociekał fałszywą jasnością.

Niall posłał Louisowi współczujące spojrzenie. - Nie martw się, Louis. Pomożemy ci i będzie z tobą dobrze.

Liam skinął głową w zgodzie, uśmiechając się w kierunku Louisa. - Zdecydowanie.

Ciasnota w klatce piersiowej Louisa rozluźniła się lekko na zapewnienia Nialla i Liama. Chociaż chciałby mieć wybór w tej kwestii, ale skoro nie miał to przynajmniej miał pomoc.

Liam zwrócił swoją uwagę na Richarda i Magee’a. - A co z albumem? Wiem, że powiedzieliśmy na ostatnim spotkaniu, że powinniśmy iść na przód i wydać go w terminie, ale… - Wskazał swoją głową na Louisa. - Nie możemy prosić Louisa, by robił promo. - Louis wzdrygnął się na tę myśl.

\- Cóż, nie możemy jej teraz odroczyć. Wychodzi trzynastego. Po prostu zrobimy tak wiele promocji jak możemy z wazą trójką i będzie co będzie - wyjaśnił Magee.

Liam pokiwał głową, co zostało skopiowane przez Harry’ego i Nialla. Louis nie miał pojęcia jak to wszystko działało, ale podejrzewał, że chodziło tutaj o dużą ilość pieniędzy, więc to miało sens, że nie chcieli wstrzymywać albumu tak samo jak trasy.

Harry odwrócił swoją głowę w kierunku Richarda i Magge’a. - Chcę zamienić z wami słówko, jeśli już skończyliśmy.

Obydwoje Richard i Magee zamrugali w zaskoczeniu. - Oczywiście - odpowiedział Magee. - Myślę, że skończyliśmy z tym co chcieliśmy powiedzieć. Ktoś wyśle wam informację na temat prób, nowych terminów trasy i planu wywiadów. Jakieś pytania?

Louis patrzył jak Liam i Niall pokręcili swoimi głowami, następnie zrobili to samo.

\- Bardzo dobrze w takim razie - zadeklarował Magee. - Zobaczymy się na próbach.

Liam wstał jako pierwszy, potem Louis i Niall za nim. Byli w połowie drogi, kiedy Harry wyskoczył. - Niall? Możesz zostać?

Niall zatrzymał się. - Jasne. - Usiadł z powrotem obok Harry’ego.

\- Powinniśmy na ciebie zaczekać na dole, H? - Chciał wiedzieć Liam.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Jak chcecie.

\- No dalej, Louis - błagał Liam. - Zobaczmy czy możemy dostać trochę kawy. Robią tutaj najlepszą.

Louis z obowiązku podążył z Liamem przez próg, zamykając za sobą ostrożnie drzwi dla prywatności Harry’ego.

Liam już był w połowie korytarza, szukając kofeiny. Louis nie był pewien czy mógł użyć czegoś troszeczkę mocniejszego.

HARRY

Po raz pierwszy odkąd odkrył, że nie jest jedynym okupującym swoje ciało, Harry czuł nudności z innego powodu. Cóż, z dodatkowego powodu, jak przypuszczał, jeśli miał być aż tak dokładny.

Richard niecierpliwie oczyścił swoje gardło, sprawiając niezmiernie jasnym dla Harry’ego to, że jest gotowy na to co ma nastać.

Harry spojrzał na Nialla, szukając wsparcia i pod stołem, Niall chwycił udo Harry’ego i ścisnął je. Zacisk w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego zelżał, nawet jeśli prawie niezauważalnie.

Oczyszczając swoje gardło, zaczął. - Jeżeli robimy promocję w listopadzie i trasę w grudniu i styczniu, jest coś co musicie wiedzieć.

\- Czy ma to jakiś związek z Louisem i z jego pamięcią? - Zapytał Magee. - Ponieważ jeśli tak to poradzimy sobie z tym. Mamy kogoś z martketingu pracującego nad najlepszym sposobem, by poradzić sobie z pytaniami na temat jego amnezji podczas promocji i wtedy gdy wszyscy wrócicie na trasę.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Tu nie chodzi o to, chociaż Louis jest w to wplątany.

\- W porządku - powiedział Magee, kiedy wpatrywał się w Harry’ego z ciekawością.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie było sposobu, aby to złagodzić, kiedy zmagał się ze sposobem jak to obwieścić. Westchnął i spojrzał w dół na stół, nim ogłosił. - Jestem w ciąży.

Magee i Richard wypuścili jednocześnie jęk. W każdej innej sytuacji to byłoby całkowicie niedorzeczne. Ale w tej, nie za bardzo. Harry zaryzykował spojrzenie znad stołu wtedy kiedy twarze managmentu ukazywały jednocześnie przerażenie.

Richard doszedł do siebie trochę szybciej, niż jego kolega. - Jesteś pewien? - Zapytał Harry’ego.

Harry skinął głową. - Jestem w trzecim miesiącu.

Oczy Magee’a podeszły do góry, mówiąc Harry’emu, że przygotowywał się do jakiś wewnętrznych obliczeń. - Więc masz termin na maj?

\- Tak - przyznał Harry. - Chociaż to może być wcześniej, to bliźniaki.

\- Bliźniaki? - Powtórzył Richard, brzmiąc jakby mógł się zakrztusić.

\- Tak.

\- I są Louisa? - Zapytał Magee, chociaż jego ton wskazywał na to, że już znał odpowiedź.

\- Tak. - Harry zaczął się czuć trochę jak zepsuta płyta, chociaż tym razem miał coś do dodania. - Ale on nie wie i jeszcze nie chcę mu mówić, więc póki co musi to zostać pomiędzy naszą czwórką.

\- Jeśli jesteś w trzecim miesiącu ciąży z bliźniakami, nie będziesz w stanie tego długo ukrywać - powiedział mu Richard, jasno mówiąc o doświadczeniu z ciążą swojej żony.

\- Wiem - zapewnił go Harry’ego, pocierając swój malutki uwypuklenie, które pojawiło się na jego brzuchu zaledwie dwa dni wcześniej. - Ale mam nadzieję, że jeśli dam mu jeszcze trochę czasu to jego pamięć wróci i nie będzie to dla niego aż takim szokiem.

\- Rozumiemy - powiedział Richard, nie całkowicie nieuprzejmie.

Magee westchnął ciężko. - Cóż, pewnie będziemy musieli pozostawić promocję albumu Liamowi i Niallowi. Będziemy musieli popracować trochę nad strategią, by wydać w pewnym punkcie oświadczenie, nim zacznie się trasa - poinformował Magee Harry’ego, chociaż swój wzrok kierował na Nialla. - Jakkolwiek, sugerowałbym próbę ograniczenia twoich publicznych wyjść do minimum, inaczej nie będziemy w stanie kontrolować mediów.

Harry ponownie skinął głową. - Rozumiem.

\- Cóż - zaczął niezdecydowanie Richard. - Gratulację.

\- Dziękuję - zaakceptował to Harry. Zdał sobie z tego, że były to pierwsze prawidłowe gratulacje jakie dostał i nawet jeśli były one od jego managementu wciąż miały małą gulę w swoim gardle.

\- Będziemy w kontakcie z wszystkim detalami w sprawie jak chcemy sobie poradzić z tym naciskiem, co jak zgaduję, łączy się z twoim… i Louisa… ujawnieniem - powiedział Magee na zakończenie ich rozmowy.

\- Dziękuję. - Harry odepchnął krzesło do tyłu i wstał. Niall podążył za nim.

Kiedy wyszli na korytarz, Magee i Richard byli bezpiecznie za zamkniętymi drzwiami sali konferencyjnej, Niall zapytał Harry’ego. - Wszystko w porządku?

Harry wykorzystał chwilę, by rozważyć pytanie Nialla, następnie skinął głową. - Tak sądzę.

Niall zatrzymał się, aby pomyśleć, potem zadał następne pytanie. - Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz pójść za ciosem i powiedzieć od razu Louisowi? Pozbyć się tego?

Harry gwałtownie pokręcił głową. - Nie. Jeszcze nie. Ledwo cokolwiek widać, a chcę aby Louis miał trochę więcej czasu na ćwiczenie swojej pamięci, nim to na niego zrzucę. To dużo.

\- W porządku - ustąpił Niall. - Wciąż nie jestem pewny czy robisz dobrze, ale to twój wybór.

\- Wciąż utrzymasz mój sekret, prawda, Ni? Proszę? - Błagał Harry.

\- Oczywiście - obiecał Niall.

Harry westchnął z ulgą. - Dziękuję.

\- Gotowy by udać się na dół i spotkać Li i Lou? - Upewnił się Niall.

\- Jasne. - Harry wskazał Niallowi, by poszedł przodem.

Kiedy Niall prowadził do wind, Harry wypuścił kolejne westchnięcie ulgi. Niebezpieczna rozmowa z managementem się skończyła. Teraz gdyby jeszcze nie miał kilku kolejnych takich rozmów…


	8. Rozdział 8

Harry nigdy nie był tak podenerwowany próbą i śpiewaniem od czasu swojego przesłuchania w X-Factor. Kiedy jego kierowca podjechał do nieokreślonego budynku, w którym reaktywować Louisa z ich muzyką, Harry poczuł motylki w swoim brzuchu. Kiedy motylki zaczęły się mieszać z trwałymi nudnościami związanymi z jego ciążą, Harry martwił się o to, że może spędzić większość prób w toalecie.

Wykorzystał czas, by zebrać swoje rzeczy i skierował się do budynku. Kiedy dostał się do miejsca, gdzie ustawiony był zespół, Liam i Niall już tam byli. Póki co żadnego znaku Louisa.

\- Myślicie, że może się nie pokazać? - Zastanawiał się Liam, kiedy pili filiżanki herbaty w odróżnieniu od chłodnej, listopadowej pogody na zewnątrz.

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem. Wydawał się być w porządku na myśli o naszym spotkaniu. Najprawdopodobniej tylko się spóźni.

Liam odwrócił się do Harry’ego. - Masz się dobrze? Wyglądasz odrobinę blado.

Harry westchnął. - Jestem po prostu naprawdę zmęczony i zestresowany.

\- Jestem pewien, że Louis niedługo odzyska swoją pamięć - zadeklarował Liam. - Może śpiewanie naszych piosenek sprawi, że coś zaskoczy.

Louis słuchał już wiele z ich piosenek, kiedy wrócili do domu i nic nie kliknęło, ale Harry czuł się źle z zepsuciem pozytywnego myślenia Liama, więc po prostu neutralnie powiedział. - Może.

Liam chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, kiedy Louis wszedł na salę prób. Wyglądał na tak podenerwowanego jak Harry się czuł i rozdarło go to, że w sumie nic nie mógł zrobić, aby Louisowi pomóc. Nie kiedy Louis nie odmówił uznania siebie i Harry’ego za parę.

\- Hejka, Lou! - Liam przywitał się z nim radośnie. - Gotowy by zacząć?

Wygląd twarzy Louisa mówił, że raczej nie, ale jego ustną odpowiedzią było. - Jasne.

Zaczęli od zaśpiewania kilku piosenek dla Louisa, dając mu czas, aby się przyzwyczaił do dźwięku żywego zespołu i dali mu pomysły na wybranie piosenek na koncerty. Managment wysłał kilka kartek z tekstem dla Louisa, a on posłusznie zajmował się nimi, kiedy Liam, Harry i Niall pracowali nad listą piosenek, które były napisane na cztery albo pięć głosów.

Po tym jak jeszcze raz zaśpiewali swoją listę, Louis dołączył do nich, a oni mozolnie zaczęli go dodawać. Na szczęście na kartkach zaznaczone były partie Louisa, a Liam i Niall szybko udowodnili, że są naprawdę bardzo dobrzy w kierowaniu go. Harry był zajęty staraniem się nie płakać nad tym jak obojętny wydawał się Louis wobec niego, kiedy również zmagał się z ciągłymi nudnościami.

Tak bardzo jak próbował, Harry musiał wyjść kilka razy, aby zwymiotować i do czasu nim zadecydowali skończyć na ten dzień, był bardziej niż gotowy, by jechać do domu, skulić się pod swoją pościelą i wypuścić wszystkie łzy, które wstrzymywał przez cały dzień.

Kilka następnych dni mijało w podobny sposób. Spotykali się w budynku, cały czas nieustannie ćwiczyli piosenki, następnie koniec dnia wyglądał na czyste wyczerpanie. Jakkolwiek Louis zrozumiał i dobre wieści były w tym, że wszyscy stali się bardziej pewni, że właściwie byli gotowi na pierwszy koncert trasy.

Harry obudził się w czwartek pierwszego tygodnia prób, czując większe mdłości niż zazwyczaj. Spędził tak wystarczająco długi czas pochylając się nad toaletę, że spóźnił się na próbę.

Pierwszymi słowami Liama w kierunku niego, kiedy wszedł powoli do pomieszczenia, było. - Wszystko w porządku, Haz? Wyglądasz jakbyś właśnie wyszedł z planu The Walking Dead.

\- Wow, dzięki - odpowiedział mu Harry.

\- Nie, naprawdę - powiedział Liam bardziej trzeźwo. - Wyglądasz naprawdę blado.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu nie śpię dobrze. Odpocznę w weekend i jestem pewien, że do poniedziałku będzie ze mną dobrze.

Liam wyglądał tak jakby w to wątpił, ale odpuścił. - W porządku, skoro tak mówisz.

Szło im tak do czwartej piosenki na liście ‘Girl Almighty’, kiedy Harry musiał opuścić scenę, biegnąc do łazienki. Nawet nie dobiegł do budki, nim zwymiotował po raz pierwszy. Robił to do właściwej toalety, gdy Niall przyszedł sprawdzić co z nim.

\- O mój Boże, Haz! - Krzyknął Niall, wchodząc do budki za Harrym. Położył uspokajająco dłoń nisko na plecach Harry’ego. Smutnym było to, że przyzwyczaił się do pomagania Harry’emu z tym.

Harry nawet nie mógł odpowiedzieć Niallowi. Zamiast tego zaczął płakać, zły pomysł, kiedy był również wysuszony.

Harry, trzęsiesz się - zauważył zmartwiony Niall.

Teraz, kiedy Niall to wspomniał, Harry zauważył, że trząsł od głowy do stóp. To było nowością, niekoniecznie przyjemny syndrom.

\- Dzwonię pod 999 - ogłosił Niall.

Harry zaczął protestować, kiedy usłyszał malutki dźwięk Nialla wybierającego numer na swoim telefonie, ale nadeszła nowa fala wymiotów, zabijając każdy protest jaki mógł zaoferować. Po prostu słuchał jak Niall omawiał pogotowiu ratunkowemu symptomy Harry’ego i ich aktualny adres.

\- Będą tutaj w mniej niż dziesięć minut - powiedział Niall, kiedy się rozłączył.

Do tego czasu Harry się skulił, kładąc swoją głowę na klapie toalety. Udało mu się skinąć głową, dając Niallowi znać, że zrozumiał, następnie uniósł się na kolana, by dalej wymiotować.

Kiedy ta runda zbliżała się do końca, głos Liama odbił się w łazience. - Harry? Niall? Wszystko tam w porządku?

\- Nie mów mu - błagał szeptem Harry.

Niall westchnął, ale bardzo niejasno odpowiedział Liamowi na pytanie. - To może być jakieś zatrucie pokarmowe. Jest naprawdę chory.

\- Powinienem zadzwonić pod 999?

\- Już to zrobiłem - poinformował go Niall. - Zaprowadzisz ich tu, gdy przyjadą?

\- Zdecydowanie - zgodził się Liam.

Harry bał się o to, że może zemdleć, kiedy ratownicy w końcu przyjechali. Pomiędzy nimi, a Niallem, Harry był prowadzony na nosze i zawieziony do karetki obok bardzo podenerwowanego Liama i zmieszanego Louisa. Harry nie miał w sobie tyle siły, by któremuś z nich pomóc, a wszystkim co powiedział im Niall było to, że pojedzie karetką razem z Harrym. Mogli się spotkać z nimi w szpitalu, jeśli taki był ich wybór.

Kiedy karetka jechała do najbliższego szpitala, Harry czuł, że ma i traci świadomość. Był na krawędzi przytomności, kiedy Niall wyjaśniał ratownikom, że Harry był w trzecim i pół miesiącu ciąży z bliźniakami i że ma trwałe mdłości od przynajmniej siedmiu czy ośmiu tygodni. Nawet pamiętał ostatni raz, kiedy Harry był w szpitalu i zostało u niego zdiagnozowane hyperemesis gravidarum. Harry dostał kroplówkę i płyny jeszcze przed wjechaniem na SOR.

Harry ledwie się zadomowił w prywatnej sali, kiedy pojawiła się młoda lekarka, przedstawiając się jako Brie Jackson. - Więc, co się dzieje?

Harry nie musiał bezpośrednio czegoś mówić, odkąd Niall wyjaśnił doktor Jackson dokładnie to samo co wyjaśniał ratownikom w karetce, dodając część o trzęsieniu się, którego Harry doświadczył.

\- Hmm, to brzmi jak hyperemesis gravidarum - powiedziała lekarka. - Zazwyczaj się rozprasza, kiedy zaczyna się drugi trymestr.

\- Cóż, zdecydowanie się nie polepsza - powiedział jej ze smutkiem Harry. - Jestem chory przez cały czas, w dzień i w nocy.

\- Niestety w niektórych przypadkach ten stan może trwać przez całą ciążę - oznajmiła trzeźwo doktor Jackson.

Harry’emu chciało się płakać. Nie chciało mu się z tym radzić przez pięć i pół miesiąca. Jego rozpacz musiała być widoczna na jego twarzy, ponieważ Niall szybko złapał jego ramię w akcie solidarności. - Jestem tutaj, Haz.

Harry przełknął z trudem. - Dzięki, Ni.

Doktor Jackson zrobiła szybkie badania, by sprawdzić narządy Harry’ego, a potem powiedziała. - Chciałabym cię przyjąć i dać ci trochę płynów oraz zrobić ci USG, by sprawdzić co z twoimi dziećmi. Przeważnie ta przypadłość nie wpływa na płód albo na płody.

\- To samo powiedział inny lekarz - wtrącił Harry.

Lekarka skinęła głową, a potem kontynuowała. - Nawet jeśli to jest w prawie każdym przypadku, wciąż wolałabym sprawdzić, odkąd jest to zarówno męska ciąża jak i ciąża mnoga.

\- W porządku - zgodził się Harry.

\- Pielęgniarz przetransportuje cię do ultrasonografu. Tam spotkasz ginekologa na dyżurze, potem kiedy twoje dzieci zostaną sprawdzone, damy ci prywatny pokój i trochę płynów, mając nadzieję, że poczujesz się lepiej. - Doktor Jackson uśmiechała się ciepło, podczas wyjaśniania swojego planu.

\- W porządku - powtórzył Harry. - Jestem całkowicie za z poczuciem się lepiej.

\- Świetnie. Pielęgniarz zaraz będzie - powiedziała lekarka, nim opuściła kabinę Harry’ego.

Nie kłamała. Pielęgniarz wszedł do kabiny mniej niż minutę później, aby wyprowadzić Harry’ego na łóżku z kabiny, wzdłuż korytarza i do windy oraz znowu przez korytarz do pokoju USG, Niall przez cały czas był tuż przy jego boku. Kiedy dotarli do swojego celu, Niall i pielęgniarz pomogli Harry’emu z wejściem na stół do badań, umieszczając blisko jego kroplówkę.

Pielęgniarz zapewnił Harry’ego i Nialla, że ginekolog za chwilę się pojawi, następnie wyszedł, aby wrócić z łóżkiem na SOR i obsłużyć innych chorych.

\- Jak się czujesz? - Zapytał Niall Harry’ego, wskakując na stołek i podjeżdżając nim do boku Harry’ego.

\- Troszeczkę lepiej - odpowiedział Harry. Płyny zdecydowanie pomagały.

Dźwięk z Nialla kieszeni sprawił, że sprawdził swoje wiadomości. - Liam i Louis tutaj są. Powinienem im powiedzieć, że spotkamy za chwilę się w twojej sali?

Harry zbladł na myśl radzenia sobie z Louisem, ale i tak skinął głową. - Tak sądzę.

Kolejna osoba w białym fartuchu weszła do pokoju. - Pan Styles? - Zapytała.

\- Tak.

Kobieta wyciągnęła swoją dłoń najpierw do Harry’ego, a potem do Nialla. - Jestem doktor Catherine Walsch.

\- Harry Styles, Niall Horan - przedstawił ich Harry.

\- Rozumiem, że masz dzieci, które trochę dają ci w kość - powiedziała doktor Walsch, włączając już monitor.

Harry skinął głową.

\- Cóż, sprawdźmy co się dzieje z tymi maluszkami. Unieś proszę swoją koszulkę - poprosiła.

Harry wiercił się na stole, by ułożyć się w bardziej komfortowej pozycji, następnie uniósł swoją koszulkę, ukazując jej rosnący brzuszek. Robił się troszeczkę większy z każdym dniem i wiedział, że niedługo już nie będzie mógł ukrywać swojego stanu przed rodziną lub przed przyjaciółmi, którzy nie byli Niallem.

\- To będzie zimne - ostrzegła lekarka, nim wycisnęła trochę żelu na jego brzuszek, tak jak zrobiła to lekarka przy pierwszym USG.

Harry syknął, ale szybko został rozproszony, kiedy doktor Walsh położyła różdżkę centralnie na środku wylanego żelu. Skierowała swoją uwagę na monitor, tuż przed swoją głową. - Spójrz, tutaj są. - Użyła swojej wolnej dłoni, by wskazać dwa malutkie kółeczka w morzu czerni. - Leżą dokładnie na sobie.

Harry skupił się na monitorze i dwóch małych kółkach, które powodowały całe jego strapienie. - Czy wszystko z nimi w porządku? - Zapytał lekarki.

\- Wyglądają w porządku - odpowiedziała doktor Walsh. - Wyglądasz jakbyś był w trzecim albo czwartym miesiącu ciąży. Mam rację?

\- Czternasty tydzień - potwierdził Harry.

\- W takim razie są na dobrej drodze.

\- Czy to, że jestem tak chory ich nie krzywdzi? - Harry zadał swoje drugie najpilniejsze pytanie.

\- Zdecydowanie nie - zapewniła go lekarka.

Harry westchnął z ulgą.

\- Możesz nam powiedzieć czy to dziewczynki czy chłopcy? - Zastanawiał się głośno Niall.

\- Niall… - Harry zaczął protestować. Nie był pewien jeszcze pewien czy chciał tej informacji.

\- Jeszcze nie mogę tego powiedzieć - odpowiedziała doktor Walsh, oddając sporny protest Harry’ego. - Chociaż za kilka tygodni powinno być jasne jakiej są płci.

Harry potrzebował każdego momentu tych tygodni, by psychicznie przygotować się na to, że usłyszy tę wiadomość samotnie, zamiast z Louisem.

Lekarka uniosła różdżkę z brzucha Harry’ego i wręczyła mu ręcznik, aby się wyczyścił. Odwróciła się do swojego komputera i wcisnęła enter. - Tutaj jest zdjęcie dla ciebie - sięgnęła do najbliższej drukarki po zdjęcie z USG i wręczyła je Harry’emu.

To było pierwsze zdjęcie jego dzieci. Nie pomyślał o poproszenie o wydruk na żadnej z jego poprzednich badań. Był w szoku podczas pierwszego i miał niesamowite mdłości podczas drugiego.

Nie mógł przestać wpatrywać się w zdjęcie jego i Louisa niespodziewanych maluchów, wciąż miał problemy z uwierzeniem w to, że nadchodziły. Lekarka stuknęła go w ramię, by ponownie zyskać jego uwagę. - Pielęgniarka zaraz będzie, by pokazać ci salę na noc. Z paroma płynami i wypoczynkiem powinieneś rano poczuć się lepiej.

Harry posłał jej uśmiech. - Dziękuję bardzo.

Wstała ze swojego stołka. - Proszę nie wahaj się dać znać pielęgniarkom, jeśli kroplówka nie pomoże.

Harry skinął głową w zrozumieniu i obiecał. - Nie będę.

Doktor Walsh pożegnała się z Harrym i Niallem, a potem ponownie zostawiła ich samych.

Niall czekał w przybliżeniu pół sekundy, nim zapytał. - Więc, co powiemy Liamowi i Louisowi?

Harry westchnął. - Sądzę, że nadszedł czas, by powiedzieć Liamowi. Powinienem również powiedzieć mojej mamie, mojemu tacie i Gem.

\- A Louis… ?

\- Nie mogę mu powiedział - ogłosił stanowczo Harry.

\- Dlaczego?

\- On po prostu już nic do mnie nie czuje - powiedział Harry, słowa wciąż sztyletowały jego serce. - Nie chcę by czuł się względem mnie zobligowany.

\- Harry… - Niall wziął głęboki wdech. - Nosisz jego dzieci. Zasługuje na to, by wiedzieć.

Harry zamknął swoje oczy i pokręcił głową. Kiedy otworzył je ponownie, spojrzał na Nialla, jego twarz wyglądała na poważną. - Jeszcze nie. Miałem na myśli to co powiedziałem na naszym spotkaniu z managementem. Chcę dać mu trochę więcej czasu i zobaczyć czy jego pamięć wróci.

Niall użył swoich rąk w obronie. - Dobra, dobra. Ale nie będziesz w stanie tego ukrywać o wiele dłużej - wskazał na środek Harry’ego.

\- Wiem. Jeszcze kilka tygodni.

Niall otworzył swoje usta, aby odpowiedzieć, jednak ktoś zapukał do drzwi pokoju badać i pielęgniarka weszła do sali wraz z wózkiem. Niall zamknął swoje usta, ale Harry wiedział, że Niall nie powiedział swojego ostatniego słowa w temacie Louisa.

Harry szybko został bezpiecznie posadzony na wózku. Niall podążał za pielęgniarką, kiedy ta pchała go wzdłuż korytarza do windy. Pojechali trzy piętra do góry do prywatnej, narożnej sali, gdzie Harry i jego kroplówka zostali ułożeni.

Pielęgniarka otuliła Harry’ego i wskazała przycisk dzwonienia, którego Harry mógł użyć, jeśli potrzebowałby pomocy, następnie wyszła, by udać się do innych pacjentów.

Harry ledwo był w łóżku, nim ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Harry krzyknął zgodę na wejście i Liam wraz z Louisem weszli do sali.

Liam natychmiastowo podszedł do boku Harry’ego, kiedy Louis trzymał się z tyłu, wydając się niepewnym tego miejsca i tego wszystkiego. To złamało serce Harry’ego, był twarzą do Louisa, który nie dowodził i nie kontrolował sali.

\- Jedna z pielęgniarek powiedziała nam, że przeniosą cię na to piętro, kiedy skończysz badania na oddziale ratunkowym, więc czekaliśmy tutaj w poczekalni - powiedział Liam swoim kolegom z zespołu. - Jak się czujesz, Haz?

\- Lepiej - odpowiedział Harry. - To tylko odwodnienie i wyczerpanie. Będzie ze mną dobrze za parę dni.

\- Wee! - Liam uśmiechnął się. - Dobra robota to koniec prób na ten tydzień. Jutro wychodzi album i Niall i ja będziemy musieli sobie z tym poradzić. Będziesz miał cały weekend na wypoczynek, nim nowe próby się zaczną.

Harry skinął głową.

Louis przeczyścił swoje gardło, nim niezręcznie zaoferował. - Cieszę się, że wszystko z tobą w porządku, Harry.

\- Dzięki - powiedział Harry, nawet jeśli nie miał się całkowicie dobrze z dyskomfortem Louisa. To on powinien stać tam gdzie Niall, widząc Harry’ego w mniej przyjemnych częściach jego ciąży.

\- Jak długo będziesz musiał tu zostać? - Zapytał Louis, jasno próbując podtrzymać rozmowę.

\- Do jutra - powiedział mu Harry. - Zakładając, że rano będzie ze mną dobrze, potem mnie wypiszą.

Louis posłał mu uśmiech. - Cieszę się.

Nie wydawało się, aby można było coś tu jeszcze powiedzieć, więc wszyscy tak stali w niezręcznej ciszy.

Za trzecim razem, kiedy Louis spojrzał na swój zegarek, Harry poinformował osoby w pokoju. - Żadne z was nie musi tutaj zostawać, żeby mnie pilnować. Jestem w szpitalu, więc mam dobrą opiekę.

\- Zostanę trochę dłużej - stwierdził Niall. - Jeśli to w porządku.

Harry skinął w zgodzie.

\- Jesteś pewien, że niczego nie potrzebujesz? - Upewnił się Liam.

\- Dzięki, ale mam się dobrze - zapewnił go Harry.

\- Jeśli naprawdę wszystko jest z tobą w porządku to myślę, że pojadę do domu - powiedział Louis. - Te ostatnie dni były naprawdę wyczerpujące.

Harry ponownie skinął głową. - Oczywiście. Idź. Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek.

Louis lekko pomachał ręką, następnie z powietrzem ulgi wokół niego, udał się ku wyjściu z sali, Liam zaraz za nim.

\- Li? - Zaczął Harry. - Zapomniałem czegoś. Możesz zostać na chwilkę?

Louis i Liam zatrzymali się w swojej drodze. - Złapię sobie własną podwózkę? - Obiecał Louis.

Liam uniósł swoje brwi. - Jesteś pewny?

\- Tak. Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek - tym razem Louis nie marnował czasu z wyjściem z sali.

Kiedy Liam wrócił do łóżka, w którym leżał Harry, zapytał. - O czym zapomniałeś?

Harry wpatrywał się w Nialla, który uśmiechał się zachęcająco, nim zwrócił swoją uwagę na Liama. - Lepiej żebyś usiadł.

Liam zmarszczył brwi w zmieszaniu, ale z poczuciem obowiązku, chwycił krzesło i przyciągnął je do boku łóżka, nim usiadł. - To nie są złe wieści, prawda?

Harry westchnął. - Nie wszystkie z nich. - Po tym jak zauważył, że brwi Liama zmarszczyły się jeszcze bardziej, Harry powiedział. - Nie jestem tutaj tylko z powodu odwodnienia i wyczerpania.

\- Nie? - Zapytał Liam z ostrożną troską.

Z lekkim pokręceniem głową, Harry poszedł dalej i zrzucił bombę. - Jestem w ciąży.

Oczy Liama stały się komicznie szerokie na to oświadczenie. - Jesteś w ciąży? Jako, że masz w sobie dziecko?

\- Właściwie to dwójkę - poprawił go Harry.

Liam z powagą studiował twarz Harry’ego, lekko zwężając swoje oczy. - Nie żartujesz.

W ramach odpowiedzi, Harry odepchnął kołdrę i podniósł swoją szpitalną koszulkę, ukazując swój rosnący brzuszek. - Nie żartuję - dodał dla dobrego wrażenia.

\- Jasna cholera! - Liam wyciągnął czule dłoń w kierunku brzucha Harry’ego. - Mogę?

\- Jasne - pozwolił mu Harry.

Liam delikatnie położył swoją dłoń na lekko zaznaczonym brzuchu Harry’ego. Jego twarz wyrażałą teraz czyste niedowierzanie. - Będziesz miał bliźniaki?

Harry skinął głową. - W maju.

Liam był cicho przez chwilę, oczywiście przetwarzał informację. Kiedy spojrzał do góry i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Niall nie był tym taki zaskoczony jak on, zapytał go. - Wiedziałeś? - Jego ton wskazywał na to, że już znał odpowiedź.

\- Tak - przyznał Niall.

\- Przepraszam, że utrzymywałem to w tajemnicy przed tobą - przeprosił Harry. - Po prostu próbowałem to wszystko przetrawić, to wszystko jest trochę trudniejsze. Gem i moi rodzice też jeszcze nie wiedzą.

Liam zatrzymał się na chwilę. - Czy są Louisa? - Ponownie jego ton wskazywał na to, że znał już również odpowiedź na to pytanie.

\- Tak, są - przyznał Harry. - Tak bardzo mi to we wszystkim pomaga.

\- Biorę to za to, że jeszcze mu nie powiedziałeś - wywnioskował Liam.

\- I ty też tego nie zrobisz - zaznaczył Harry zdecydowanym tonem.

Harry oglądał jak Liam i Niall wpatrywali się w niego. - Wiem, wiem - powiedział Harry. - Powiem mu. Obiecuję. Po prostu chcę dać jego pamięci trochę więcej czasu na powrót.

Reakcja Liama była taka sama jak Nialla, kiedy po raz pierwszy prowadzili tę rozmowę. Jasno było widać to, że chciał udobruchać Harry’ego, jednak to nie oznaczało, że zgadzał się z jego decyzją.

\- W ten weekend powiem o tym mojej rodzinie - kontynuował Harry. - Też muszą wiedzieć co się dzieje.

\- Czy jeszcze ktoś wie? - Zapytał Liam.

\- Management - odpowiedział Harry. - Musiałem im powiedzieć, aby mogli się tym prawidłowo zająć. Ale przyrzekli dyskrecję, tak jak wasza dwójka.

Liam otworzył swoje usta, by powiedzieć coś jeszcze, kiedy pielęgniarka weszła do sali, aby sprawdzić swojego pacjenta. - Jestem Fiona - przywitała się ciepło. Patrząc prosto na Harry’ego, kontynuowała. - Jestem jedną z nocnych pielęgniarek dzisiejszego wieczora, więc jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, nie wahaj się z naciśnięciem przycisku.

Harry skinął głową. - Dzięki.

\- Teraz, jestem wielką fanką waszego zespołu. Wszystkie wasze albumy są nie z tej ziemi - powiedziała potem Fiona. - Ale wszyscy musicie wyjść, aby Harry trochę odpoczął. Powiedzcie dobranoc, dobra?

Niall pochylił się, by uścisnąć Harry’ego, następnie Liam wstał i zrobił to samo.

\- Chcesz żebym tu był, kiedy będziesz mówił swojej rodzinie? - Zaoferował Niall.

Harry rozważał powiedzienie Niallowi, że sam może przekazać tę wiadomość, ale potem przemyślał ten pomysł jeszcze raz. - Byłoby świetnie. Przyjedziesz po mnie rano? Upewnię się, że Gemma jest w domu i będziemy mogli porozmawiać przez FaceTime z mamą i tatą.

\- Brzmi dobrze - zgodził się Niall.

\- Cokolwiek co mogę zrobić? - Zapytał Liam.

\- Bądź w gotowości? - Poprosił Harry.

\- Zdecydowanie mogę to zrobić - powiedział mu Liam.

\- Dobra, chłopcy, wynocha! - Zażądała Fiona, otwierając drzwi i pospieszając ich. - Zobaczy was jutro.

Harry słuchał jak kroki Nialla i Liama odbijały się po korytarzu. Stawały się coraz cichsze, a potem kompletnie zniknęły. Już tęsknił za swoimi przyjaciółmi.

\- Spróbuj trochę odpocząć - zachęcała go Fiona. - Jesteśmy zaraz na prawo, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował.

\- Dzięki - powiedział jej Harry, posyłając jej uśmiech, który ona oddała.

Kiedy Harry był sam, miał chwilę lub dwie, kiedy myślał, że może nie być w stanie zasnąć. Jego myśli krążyły nad tym co działo się obecnie w jego życiu. Ciąża z bliźniakami. Chory jak pies. Chłopak z amnezją. To dużo. Przynajmniej teraz dwójka z jego przyjaciół wiedziała i do końca następnego dnia, jego rodzina również będzie wiedzieć. Będzie miał więcej wsparcia, niż będzie wiedział co z nim zrobić. Nawet bez Louisa.

To była najbardziej obecna myśl w jego umyśle, kiedy zamknął swoje oczy i odpłynął. Jeśli musiał być w ciąży z dwoma kurtuazantami swojego chłopaka z amnezją oraz być chorym w każdej minucie dnia to przynajmniej miał najlepszą rodzinę i przyjaciół o jakich facet mógłby prosić. Nawet jeśli nie chciał myśleć o tym jak, zgadywał że mogło być gorzej.


	9. Rozdział 9

LOUIS

Próby były dziwne. Oraz również wyczerpujące. Louis czuł jakby żonglował zbyt wieloma rzeczami na raz. Najpierw tak mocno pracował nad tym, aby nauczyć się dwudziestu pięciu piosenek, których nigdy wcześniej nie śpiewał (z tego co pamiętał). Był zaskoczony, odnajdując to, że miał dobry głos. Pamiętał, że w szkole występował w Grease, ale wtedy jego głos nie brzmiał na tak silny. Tekst nie był zbyt skomplikowany, ale dwadzieścia pięć utworów to dużo jak na tak krótki okres czasu.

Po drugie starał się poczuć swoich trzech kolegów z zespołu. To było nawet bardziej męczące niż nauczenie się dwóch tuzinów piosenek. Liam był uprzejmy i cierpliwy, skłonny, by cały czas pomagać Louisowi ze słowami, jeśli to było konieczne. To było oczywiste, że Liam i Louis byli blisko przed wypadkiem Louisa. Niall był chodzącym szczęściem i był całkowicie pozytywny przez cały czas. Wydawało się, że nie było żadnych wątpliwości w jego umyśle, że mogliby przełożyć daty.

Następnie był Harry. Było nawet jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie wokół Harry’ego, niż Louis przewidywał, że będzie. Wiedział, że będzie im trudno być obok siebie, po tym jak Louis opuścił dom, który dzielili, aby wprowadzić się z powrotem do matki, ale Harry ledwie mógł patrzeć na Louisa, więc Louis dawał Harry’emu szerokie pole.

To co sprawiało to wszystko jeszcze bardziej trudniejszym to to, że było jasne, iż Harry był naprawdę chory i kiedy podchodzili do niego, upewniając się, że da radę śpiewać, jasnym było, że zwykło to być pracą Louisa. Ktokolwiek zauważył słabnącego Harry’ego, posyłał Louisowi szybkie spojrzenie, jakby miał podejść do Harry’ego i kiedy Louis czuł, że to nie było jego miejsce, zabierali go, dając mu herbatę lub zmuszając do wzięcia przerwy.

Ich próby trwały od dwóch i pół tygodnia, kiedy w połowie Fireproof, w piosence z którą Louis naprawdę kochał występować, Harry upał bez żadnego ostrzeżenie w postaci trzęsienia się.

Liam i Niall natychmiastowo wskoczyli do akcji, Liam podbiegł do boku Harry’ego, a Niall wyjął swój telefon, by zadzwonić pod 999. Louis nie wiedział co zrobić, więc po prostu stał zakorzeniony w swoim miejscu na prowizorycznej scenie, oglądając z narastającym przerażeniem jak Liam próbował ocucić Harry’ego.

Do czasu nim przyjechali ratownicy, Harry był przytomny, chociaż wciąż zdecydowanie nie było z nim najlepiej. Z jego miejsce gdzie był wystarczająco zdystansowany, Louis nie mógł dość dobrze usłyszeć szeptów pomiędzy ratownikami, a Niallem, ale nie potrwało to długo, nim Harry został podniesiony na nosze. Najwyraźniej jego stan wskazywał na zabranie do szpitala - po raz drugi w ciągu dwóch tygodni.

Tak jak było we wcześniejszym przypadku, Niall pojechał karetką razem z Harrym, aby powiedzieć im wszystko co się stało, a Liam i Louis pojechali za nimi samochodem Liama.

Kiedy dojechali do tego samego szpitala, w którym byli nawet nie dwa tygodnie temu, Liam i Louis zostali wysłani do prywatnego pokoju, gdzie siedzieli, licząc minuty aż Niall lub lekarz przyjdą, aby poinformować ich o stanie Harry’ego.

Liam wyciągnął swój telefon, by zabić czas, więc Louis zrobił to samo, głównie grając w małą, zabawną grę w piłkę nożną, którą pobrał, ale sprawdził również swoje wiadomości i e-maile. Jakkolwiek zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że dzięki tym przyziemnym aktywnościom od rosnącej troski nad Harrym. Jako przyjaciela, oczywiście. Nie miało znaczenia to jak wiele osób twierdziło, że on i Harry byli zaangażowani, czuł do niego przyjaźń, chociaż była ona nieco bardziej napięta odkąd wyprowadził się on z ich domu. Miał nadzieję, że z biegiem czasu się to ułatwi.

Siedzieli tam prawie godzinę, nim Niall w końcu przyszedł. Wyglądał na trochę bardziej zużytego, ale jego twarz nie wskazywała na to, że działo się coś zbyt okropnego.

Liam od razu wstał. - Jak on się ma?

\- Ma to samo co ostatnim razem - odpowiedział Niall. - Jest odwodniony i wyczerpany. Znowu chcą go zostawić na noc.

Liam westchnął. Spojrzał na Louisa, a potem znowu na Nialla, następnie powtórzył akcję. Louis zastanawiał się nad tym czy próbował zadecydować o tym czy powiedzieć to czy nie cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć przed Louisem. W końcu, tajemniczo zapytał Nialla. - Czy wszystko inne jest w porządku?

Niall skinął głową. - Lekarz sprawdził i wszystko jest dobrze.

Tym razem Liam westchnął z ulgą.

\- Zabierają go do prywatnej sali - kontynuował Niall. - Może do niego pójdziesz, Li? Już zadzwoniłem do Gemmy. Powinna tutaj niedługo być.

\- Czwarte piętro? - Upewnił się Liam. To było piętro, na którym Harry był wcześniej.

\- Tak.

Liam posłał Louisowi znaczące spojrzenie, którego Louis nie mógł rozszyfrować, następnie wyszedł z pokoju, pozostawiając Louisa samego z Niallem.

\- Louis, musimy porozmawiać - ogłosił Niall poważnym tonem.

\- W porządku - odpowiedział ostrożnie Louis.

Niall wskazał na rząd krzeseł. - Usiądźmy.

Louis cofnął się, by ponownie usiąść, a Niall usiadł dwa siedzenia od niego, odwracając swoje ciało, by być twarzą do Louisa.

Biorąc najpierw głęboki oddech, Niall powiedział ze świetną powagą. - Naprawdę podobało mi się bycie twoim kolegom z zespołu przez ostatnie pięć lat, nawet jeśli ich nie pamiętasz.

Louis był zaskoczony. - Co?

Niall wyjaśnił. - Harry mnie zabije, kiedy powiem ci to co chcę ci powiedzieć. Obiecałem, że tego nie zrobię, ale muszę. Musisz wiedzieć co się dzieje.

Pierwszą myślą Louisa było to, że Harry miał raka albo inną straszliwą chorobę, a oni nie chcieli mieszać mu w głowie, poprzez powiedzenie mu, że Harry był poważnie chory. Jeśli to było powodem, Louisa zaczął czuć się absolutnie strasznie z długością, aby dać sobie i Harry’emu trochę przestrzeni.

\- To nie jest tylko odwodnienie i wyczerpanie? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Nie - przyznał Niall.

Louis zakrył swoje usta i odetchnął powoli, nim zapytał. - Co to jest? Rak?

Niall jęknął w reakcji na dedukcję Louisa, następnie stanowczo pokręcił głową. - Nie! Nie!

Louis westchnął z ulgą. - Więc co to jest?

Niall wziął kolejny głęboki wdech nim wyznał. - Harry jest w ciąży.

Louis nie mógłby być bardziej zaskoczony, gdyby Niall oznajmił, że Harry zamienił się fioletowego słonia z kropkami. - W ciąży?

\- W ciąży - potwierdził Niall. - Ma termin na maj. Ma coś co się zwie hyperemesis gravidarum, czyli ekstremalne nudności w reakcji na ciążę. Kate Middleton je miała, kiedy była w ciąży z Georgem.

\- Jaka Kate?

\- Cholera! Tego też nie pamiętasz, prawda? - Niall westchnął we frustracji.

\- Więc kto jest drugim ojcem? - Zastanawiał się głośno Louis.

Niall ścisnął swoje oczy na chwilę, nim prosto odpowiedział. - Ty.

\- Ja? - Głos Louisa stał się niesamowicie piszczący. Kręcił dziko swoją głową. - Nie. To nie może być prawdą. Harry i ja nigdy… nie byliśmy ze sobą. To musi być ktoś inny.

Niall potraktował Louisa z sympatią, delikatnie się uśmiechając. - Dzieci są twoje, Louis. Nie ma nikogo innego. Nigdy nie było.

\- Dzieci? - Louis uczepił się najbardziej przerażającej części wyznania Nialla. - Jest więcej niż jedno?

Niall skinął głową. - Harry oczekuje bliźniaków.

Louis nie mógł więcej znieść. - Naprawdę mi przykro, że jest chory i życzę mu jak najlepiej, ale one nie są moje. Nie mogą być. - Wstał ze swojego siedzenia. - Muszę iść. - Udał się do drzwi, bez poczekania aż Niall zacznie protestować.

Jednak z pewnością mógł usłyszeć Nialla za siebie. - Czekaj, Louis. Proszę, zaczekaj.

Louis nie mógł. Nie mógł czekać. Nie bez ryzyka rozsypania się na tysiąc kawałków. Poszedł wzdłuż korytarza, znalazł klatkę schodową i praktycznie przebiegł całe cztery piętra. Kiedy doszedł do wejścia szpitala, uniósł swoją dłoń, by zawołać taksówkę. Kiedy był bezpieczny na tyłach jednej z nich, podał adres swojej matki.

Musiał być w domu. Potrzebował swojej matki. Musiał zapomnieć o tym co usłyszał. Po tym wszystkim, zapomniał o wszystkim innym. O tym też może.

~*~

Liam napisał do Louisa wieczorem, kiedy z Harrym było dobrze, ale próby były odwołane do dalszej obserwacji. Louis odpisał mu proste OK. Następnie przystąpił do spędzenia prawie całej nocy, próbując odzyskać pamięć. Nic nie było gorsze od tej dezorientacji.

Czuł się na tak wyczerpanego na jakiego Harry wyglądał poprzedniego dnia, kiedy człapał po schodach po herbatę, znajdując swoją mamę i Hannah rozmawiające przy stole w kuchni.

\- Dzień dobry, Boo - przywitała się jego mama.

\- Dobry - odpowiedział ze znużeniem.

Hannah wstała, by złożyć słodkiego buziaka na jego policzku. - Dzień dobry, słoneczko. Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się dobrze z tym, że tutaj jestem. Twoja mama powiedziała mi, że masz dzień wolny, więc zadzwoniłam do pracy, że jestem chora. Możemy teraz spędzić ten dzień razem.

Louis westchnął. Wyobrażał sobie nie robienie niczego więcej niż wyczerpującego niż podniesienie pilota od telewizora z jego miejsca na kanapie. Otworzył swoje usta, by odrzucić jej ofertę, ale zauważył pełne nadziei spojrzenie na jej twarzy i skinął głową. - Brzmi dobrze - skłamał.

Ona uśmiechnęła się na jego odpowiedź. - Usiądź. Przyniosę ci trochę herbaty.

Louis usiadł na przeciwko swojej mamy i upił swoją herbatę, kiedy Hannah mu ją podała. Słuchał jak kobiety dyskutowały o jakimś programie, o którym nigdy nie słyszał, nazywał się Skandal.

Kiedy wypił zawartość swojego kubka, wrócił na górę, aby się ubrać i wziąć prysznic. Gdy zszedł ponownie na dół, czuł się tak obudzony jak myślał, że będzie. - Więc, co masz w planach na dzisiaj? - Zapytał Hannah.

\- Jest zimno na zewnątrz, ale i pięknie. Myślałam, że możemy pojechać na trochę na wieś, znaleźć jakieś miejsce na lunch. Może po drodze znajdziemy też jakiś sklep z antykami.

Chociaż to nie było nawet obok jego idei zabawnego dnia to się zgodził. - Jasne.

Zapakowali się w zimowe kurtki, a następnie wsiedli do małego samochodu Hannah.

Kiedy jechała swoim samochodem na północ, Hannah próbowała wciągnąć Louisa do rozmowy, ale jego monosylabiczne odpowiedzi oznaczały mniej lub bardziej monolog Hannah. Mówiła na temat polityki, filmów, feminizmu i mody, nim stanęła przed małą kawiarnią, którą uznała za uroczą.

Kelnerka, która ich przywitała, zaprowadziła ich do małego stolika w rogu, a oni zamówili kanapki i herbatę.

Kiedy kelnerka poszła po ich zamówienia, Hannah poddała Louisa ekspertyzie, oczywiście próbując rozpracować jego melancholijny nastrój. - Co się stało, Lou?

Louis wiedział, że nie powinien jej mówić. Nie żeby to nie był jego sekret, ale był sensownie pewny, że Harry próbował utrzymać swój stan w ukryciu. Ale czy Louis naprawdę chce się zmierzyć ze swoimi sprzecznymi emocjami w pojedynkę? Z pewnością mógł powiedzieć Hannah.

Rzucając ostrzeżenie w powietrze jakie tu było, zaczął od. - Nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć. Ani mojej mamie, ani swojej, ani swoim przyjaciołom.

\- Brzmi poważnie.

\- Jestem poważny Hannah - stwierdził Louis. - Nie możesz powiedzieć.

Podniosła swoją dłoń. - Obiecuję.

\- Harry jest w ciąży.

Reakcja Hannah była nie mniej oszołomiona niż jego własna. - Jest w ciąży?

Louis skinął głową. - To dlatego był taki chory. To dlatego próby są póki co odwołane.

Hannah wypuściła oddech. - Wow.

\- Tak. - Louis zgodził się z jej reakcją.

\- Czyje to dziecko? - Chciała wiedzieć Hannah.

\- Dzieci - poprawił ją Louis. - Będzie miał bliźniaki.

Hannah mrugnęła w sposób, który mógłby być komiczny, gdyby to nie była nieszczególnie zabawna sytuacja. - Wow - powiedziała ponownie.

\- A z drugiej strony… Niall powiedział, że dzieci są moje.

Hannah kaszlnęła w tym momencie, krztusząc się powietrzem. Louis wstał, by poklepać ją po plecach. Nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z kelnerem i poprosił o szklankę wody.

Kiedy Hannah napiła się wody, Louis wrócił na swoje miejsce i zapytał. - Wszystko w porządku.

Wzięła kilka kolejnych łyków, nim powiedziała. - Nie mogą być twoimi dziećmi. Ty i Harry nigdy ze sobą nie spaliście.

\- Właśnie to powiedziałem Niallowi - przyznał Louis. - Ale on stwierdził, że nie było nikogo innego.

\- Musi być - stwierdziła Hannah. - Jesteś ze mną.

\- A co jeśli się z nim przespałem, Hannah? Co jeśli cię zdradziłem? - Louis ciężko pracował nad tym, by uspokoić swój głos, świadomy tego, że byli w miejscu publicznym, ale w tym samym czasie był strapiony. - Co jeśli było mi go żal, że się we mnie zauroczył i przespałem się z nim, a on zaszedł w ciążę?

Hannah wyciągnęła do niego swoje dłonie, chwytając je ciasno. - Nie sądzę, że to możliwe, Louis. Jestem pewna, że po prostu chciałby, żebyś to był ty.

\- Po prostu nie wiem co o tym myśleć - zalamentował Louis.

\- Nie musisz o niczym myśleć. To jego problem a nie twój - powiedziała mu twardo Hannah. - Ma pełno wsparcia. Ma swoich rodziców, swoją siostrę, Liama i Nialla. Zajmą się nim. To w jego kwestii jest zaangażowanie prawdziwego ojca.

Louis nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Niall brzmiał na tak poważnego, kiedy przekazywał Louisowi tą wiadomość, ale punkt widzenia Hannah również miał sens, nawet jeśli wciąż myślał, że prowadzenie Harry’ego było okropną rzeczą do zrobienia.

Hannah wstał i obeszła stolik, by przytulić Louisa. - To wszystko się wyjaśni - przysięgnęła, kiedy puściła go i wróciła na swoje krzesło. - Harry powie kto naprawdę go zaciążył, a Niall będzie musiał przeprosić za oskarżenie ciebie.

Louis miał szczerą nadzieję, że wszystko właśnie tak się zakończy, ale uczucie w jego żołądku mówiło mu coś innego.

\- Musisz się tego pozbyć ze swoich myśli i poradzić sobie ze swoją rekonwalescencją. Wciąż dochodzisz do siebie po wypadku - przypomniała mu Hannah. - Spójrz, tutaj jest kelnerka z naszymi kanapkami.

Po tym jak kelnerka wręczyła im ich herbaty i kanapki, zostawiając ich, by cieszyli się swoim posiłkiem, Hannah kontynuowała. - Skupmy się dzisiaj na nas. Te kanapki wyglądają przepysznie, a ja wiem, że możemy dzisiaj znaleźć dzisiaj popołudnie jakieś piękne antyki. Co ty na to?

Louis nie chciał niczego innego jak pozbycie się ciąży Harry’ego ze swojej głowy, więc zmusił się do zrobienia tego co zasugerowała Hannah. Przywołał szczęśliwe chwilę siebie i Hannah ze szkoły na przód swojego umysłu i wziął połowę swojej kanapki. - Więc - zaczął nim wziął pierwszy gryz. - Coś się stało z twoją przyjaciółką Lucy? Została w ogóle aktorką?

\- O mój Boże, Louis, nigdy nie uwierzysz w to co się jej przydarzyło.

HARRY

\- Naprawdę sugeruję ci, abyś nie jechał na żadną trasę w tym momencie - powiedziała mu doktor Walsh.

To było poranek po tym jak upadł na próbie. Zdarzyło się tak, że lekarka, która leczyła go podczas ostatniej wizyty znowu miała dyżur i jeszcze raz zajmowała się jego przypadkiem.

\- Ale jestem pod kontraktem - zaprotestował Harry. - Trudne będzie się z tego wydostać.

\- Harry… - ostrzegła go Gemma. Przyjechała do szpitala dzień wcześniej, na rozkaz Nialla i przyjechała ponownie dzisiaj z samego rana. - Musisz zrobić to co mówi pani doktor.

\- To wiele niepotrzebnego stresu - kłóciła się doktor Walsh. - Jesteś w czwartym miesiącu ciąży, a twoje wymioty się nie poprawiają. Dla dobra was wszystkich, ciebie i twoich dzieci, musisz o wiele zwolnić.

Harry westchnął. Wiedział, że to nie jest kłótnia którą wygra. Szczególnie nie wtedy, kiedy Gemma była w to zaangażowana.

Niemniej jednak, otworzył swoje usta, by zaoferować jeszcze jedną debatę. Jednak przerwano mu, kiedy Niall i Liam zapukali do drzwi i zajrzeli do środka. - Możemy wejść? - Zapytał Niall.

Harry pomachał im, aby weszli. - Im więcej tym weselej jak przypuszczam.

Liam i Niall wręczyli Gemmie kawę, a Harry’emu herbatę. - Szpitalna herbata jest najgorsza - oznajmił Liam.

\- Harry? - Doktor Walsh ponownie skupiła na sobie jego uwagę. - Naprawdę chcę abyś pomyślał o tym co ci powiedziałam.

\- Zrobię to - przysiągł.

\- Wrócę za jakąś godzinę, by sprawdzić co z tobą i zrobię ci USG. Jeśli wszystko będzie w porządku, wypuszczę cię - powiedziała lekarka.

\- Dzięki.

Kiedy lekarka wyszła z sali, Liam zapytał. - O czym masz pomyśleć? Czy z dziećmi wszystko dobrze?

\- Tak - zapewnił go Harry. - Ale doktor Walsh nie sądzi, aby dobrym pomysłem było to, bym pojechał w trasę.

Liam skrzywił się. - Jezu.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? - Zastanawiał się głośno Niall.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

W tym momencie wtrąciła się Gemma. - Zrobi to co powiedziała mu pani doktor.

\- Managment będzie taki wkurzony jeśli zażądam końca - wspomniał Harry.

\- Będą musieli sobie z tym jakoś poradzić - odparowała Gemma. Była w mega wspierającym trybie, odkąd dowiedziała się, że Harry jest w ciąży, a Harry nie był niezwykle zaskoczony, że wzięła stronę, która sprzyja jego zdrowiu, a nie jego pracy.

\- Odzyskamy cię na 100% - przysiągł Niall.

\- Całkowicie - dodał Liam, sięgając by poklepać ramię Harry’ego. - Musisz zrobić to co najlepsze dla ciebie i dzieci. Jeśli to oznacza żadnej trasy, w takim razie żadnej trasy.

\- Jesteście pewni? - Upewnił się podenerwowany Harry.

\- Możemy jeździć po całym UK przez całe następne lato, by ich do tego przekonać - zasugerował Niall.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Jesteście najlepsi.

Przez następną godzinę lub coś takiego, ich czwórka nie rozmawiała o niczym szczególnym, dopóki pielęgniarz nie wszedł do sali, pchając przenośny ultrasonograf, za którym szła doktor Walsh.

\- Powinniśmy wyjść? - Liam zaczął podnosić się z krzesła, na którym siedział.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Tylko jeśli chcecie. Będziecie wujkami i ciocią dla dzieci. Chcecie ich zobaczyć?

Niall dodał. - To naprawdę wspaniałe.

\- Możemy również usłyszeć bicie serduszek dzieci - wtrąciła doktor Walsh ze swojego miejsca, gdzie siedziała przy gotowej maszynie. - I nie tylko to, teraz gdy jesteś w szesnastym tygodniu, powinniśmy również móc określić płeć dzieci. Oczywiście, jeśli chcecie wiedzieć.

\- Wchodzę w to - zadecydował entuzjastycznie Liam, z powrotem siadając, ale przysuwając swoje krzesło do miejsca, z którego będzie miał dobry widok na monitor.

Gemma i Niall skulili się po drugiej stronie Harry’ego.

Kiedy lekarka poprosiła Harry’ego, by uniósł swój szpitalny strój, by mogła wycisnąć trochę żelu na jego brzuszek, Gemma zapytała. - Chcesz znać płeć, H?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem. Co o tym sądzisz? - Wpatrywał się w swoją siostrę.

\- Myślę, że decyzja należy do ciebie - powiedziała Gemma, frustracyjnie neutralna. - Dowiedzenie się oznacza, że możesz planować, ale niespodzianki są zabawne.

Harry był całkowicie rozdarty, nie wiedząc co zrobić i to musiało być widoczne na jego twarzy. Kiedy lekarka poruszała różdżką, próbując znaleźć najlepszy obraz dzieci, Niall wyciągnął swoją dłoń, by klapnąć ramię Harry’ego. - Wiem, że chciałbyś, aby Louis też tutaj był, ale nie zdradzisz go, jeśli będziesz chciał wiedzieć czego się spodziewasz.

Harry posłał wdzięczny uśmiech w kierunku Nialla. - Dzięki.

\- Sprawdźmy najpierw bicie serca - zasugerowała doktor Walsh. Wpisała coś na swoich komputerze i kliknęła w cyferblat. Natychmiast salę wypełnił dźwięk dwóch bijących serc.

\- Wow - wyszeptał Niall. - To wspaniałe!

Łzy wypełniły oczy Harry’ego, kiedy Gemma sięgnęła po jego dłoń, ściskając ją mocno. Louis powinien tutaj być. Powinni robić to razem, słuchać bicia serca ich dzieci. Ścisnął w odpowiedzi dłoń Gemmy, patrząc na nią z małym uśmiechem. Przynajmniej miał tutaj swoją siostrę, nie wspominając o dwójce swoich przyjaciół. Powiedział sobie, że mogło być gorzej. Mógł to robić w samotności.

\- Brzmią bardzo szybko - zauważył Liam. Zapytał lekarkę. - Czy to normalne?

Doktor Walsh skinęła głową. - Zdecydowanie. Brzmią świetnie. Bardzo zdrowo.

Harry czuł niesamowitą ulgę z tego powodu, że jego niekończąca się choroba nie miała żadnego wpływu na stan dzieci. Słyszenia, że bicie ich serc były zdrowe i silne sprawiło to jeszcze bardziej magicznym.

\- Więc Harry, jaki jest werdykt? - Zapytała lekarka. - Z pewnością mogę określić płeć dzieci. Chcesz wiedzieć czy chcesz zaczekać?

Po długiej pauzie, w której ani jego siostra ani przyjaciele nic nie powiedzieli, Harry powiedział. - Chcę wiedzieć. Również dobrze mogę mieć plan, jeśli skończę radząc sobie z tym samemu.

\- Nie będziesz robił tego sam, bez względu na wszystko - powiedziała Gemma mocnym tonem. - Mama, tata, Robin i ja jesteśmy tacy podekscytowani, by ci pomóc i jestem pewna, że ta dwójka też - spojrzała dosadnie najpierw na Liama, a potem na Nialla.

\- Absolutnie! - Zgodził się entuzjastycznie Niall. - Mogę nawet zmieniać pieluchy.

Harry zachichotał.

\- Nie jestem pewny co do pieluch - wskazał Liam. - Ale jestem pewien, że mogę znieść butelkę lub dwie.

Łzy, które wypłynęły wtedy z Harry’ego, tym razem były łzami szczęścia. - Dzięki, panowie.

\- Więc - powiedziała doktor Walsh. - Czy to oznacza ‘tak’ na poznanie płci?

\- Tak. - Harry wstrzymał swój oddech, następnie czekał na wieści.

\- Dziecko A - wskazała na jeden zarys dziecka na monitorze. - jest chłopcem. A dziecko B - wskazała na drugi zarys. - jest dziewczynką.

\- Po jednym z każdego! - Krzyknął Niall.

\- Gratuluję H - powiedziała Gemma z uśmiechem. - Będziesz miał to wszystko przy jednej ciąży

Harry oddał uśmiech swojej siostrze, już wyobrażając sobie małego chłopca w jednej ręce i małą dziewczynkę w drugiej.

\- Gratulacje, kolego - rzucił Liam. - Jestem pewien, że obydwoje będą wspaniali.

\- Wszystko wygląda super Harry - doktor Walsh ponownie wróciła do rozmowy. - Obydwoje są nieco mali, ale to normalne u bliźniaków. Innymi mówiąc są w normie. Rozumiem, że chcesz parę zdjęć?

\- Proszę.

Lekarka jeszcze trochę poruszałą różdżką, następnie nacisnęła kilka przycisków, by zrobić parę zdjęć. Kiedy dała je Harry’emu razem z ręcznikiem, aby wytarł swój brzuch, zapytała. - Pomyślałeś o tym co powiedziałam wcześniej?

Harry wypuścił oddech. - Tak. Zamierzam powiedzieć mojemu managmentowi, że wypadam.

Gemma westchnęła z ulgą.

\- My im powiemy - ogłosił Liam. - Umówię spotkanie za kilka dni, po tym jak będziesz miał trochę więcej czasu na dojście do siebie.

\- Dzięki, Liam - powiedział Harry, ponownie przytłoczony tym jakim szczęściarzem był, mając tak wspaniałych przyjaciół.

\- To dobra decyzja - nagrodziła go lekarka. - Myślę, że będzie o wiele lepiej jak będziesz przeżywał to na spokojnie, ciesząc się wolnym i przygotowując się do powitania bliźniaków na wiosnę.

Harry skinął głową.

\- Teraz przyjdzie tutaj pielęgniarka i zrobi ostatnią rundkę płynów, następnie jeśli to zadziała, napiszę ci wypis - ogłosiła doktor Walsh.

\- Dzięki.

Położyła ciepłą dłoń na jego udzie. - Zrób to spokojnie, Harry. Dużo wody, dużo odpoczynku, żadnego podnoszenia ciężkich rzeczy.

Harry uniósł dłoń, udając salutowanie. - Załapałem.

\- I jeśli za pierwszym znakiem, uznasz że to coś więcej niż delikatne mdłości, nie krępuj się i wróć - dodała lekarka.

\- Zrobię to - obiecał.

\- Trzymajcie się - powiedziała doktor Walsh nie tylko do Harry'ego, ale i do całej sali.

Kiedy lekarka wyszła, Liam wyjął swój telefon. - Zadzwonię do managmentu. - Po potwierdzających skinięciach głowy od innych, wyszedł na korytarz.

Gemma również wyjęła telefon ze swoich jeansów. - Powinniśmy zadzwonić na FaceTime do mamy i powiedzieć jej, że wszystko z tobą w porządku i że będę miała bratanicę i bratanka?

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Brzmi dobrze.

Kiedy Gemma poszła zadzwonić, Niall także wyjął swój telefon. - Zacznę szukać imion?

\- Imion? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Nigdy nie jest za późno, aby zacząć myśleć o tym jak je nazwać, tak? To ważne!

Harry wciąż się uśmiechał na deklarację Nialla, kiedy Anne odpowiedziała na połączenie Gemmy. - Witaj, moja kochana córko i mój wspaniały synie! Jak się czujesz, Harry?

\- O wiele lepiej - przyznał. - Wypisują mnie dzisiaj rano ze szpitala.

\- I ma wieści! - Ogłosiła szczęśliwie Gemma.

Brwi Anne wystrzeliły. - Och?

\- W maju, będziesz miała zarówno wnuka jak i wnuczkę - wyznał Harry.

\- Poznałeś płeć?

Zarówno Harry jak i Gemma skinęli głowami. - Dosłownie chwilę temu.

\- Nie mogłabym być bardziej podekscytowana! - Wyznała Anne. - Książę i księżniczka.

Harry był przerażony tym jak jego mama sobie z tym poradzi, szczególnie z częścią, że zostanie babcią przed pięćdziesiątką, ale nie mógł odpędzić się melancholii na jej ciepłe słowa. Były po prostu słowami jak Louis powinien nazywać ich dzieci.

Kiedy Anne i Gemma zaczęły snuć plany o tym jak zaczną ubierać bliźniaki Harry'ego, Harry złożył życzenie, aby pamięć Louisa niedługo wróciła, więc będą mogli przejść przez to wszystko… razem.


	10. Rozdział 10

Jak każda pojedyncza osoba w to zaangażowana mogła przewidzieć, nikt z Modestu nie był szczęśliwy z tego powodu, iż Harry musiał zrezygnować z pracy. Byli nawet jeszcze mniej zadowoleni, kiedy Liam i Niall odmówili ćwiczenia z Louisem, aby przygotować się do trasy, która obejmowałaby tylko ich trójkę. Liam i Niall powiedzieli, że nie dadzą żadnego występu bez Harry'ego i że to jest w 100% nie podjęte dyskusji. Modest przestał dawać kontrargumentować, kiedy Liam stwierdził, że zapłacą ile będą musieli za straty, ale nie postawią stopy na scenie, dopóki Harry nie urodzi pary zdrowych dzieci i nie spędzi z nimi nie mniej niż dwa miesiące.

Na szczęście nowy album dobrze się sprzedawał, więc wszyscy zgodzili się na to, że mogli wykorzystać ten czas, który spędziliby na trasie, promując album, próbując sprzedać jak największą egzemplarzy jaką się da w okresie świątecznym. Liam i Niall szczęśliwie zgodzili się wziąć więcej promocji w zamian za odroczenie dat ich trasy.

To oznaczało, że Richard i Magee byli na telefonach, nim Liam, Niall i Harry opuścili salę konferencyjną, aby zdobyć kogoś do ich składu, by zacząć układać trasę na połowę lipca następnego roku tak samo jak dodatkowe wywiady z Liamiem i Niallem podczas reszty listopada i w grudniu.

Harry był dokładnie w środku swojej ciąży, kiedy wszystko się posypało. Naprawdę nie było już żadnej mowy o ukrywaniu jego brzucha. Na początku był bardzo smukły, ale noszenie zbyt dużych koszulek pomagało w tym, by wyglądało to tak, jakby trochę przytył. Do czasu, kiedy on, Liam i Niall poszli porozmawiać z Modestem nie miało to zbyt wielkiego znaczenia co miał na sobie. Każdy kto mógł spojrzeć z wystarczającego bliska mógł zauważyć, że był razem z dziećmi.

Ktoś kto spojrzał z wystarczającego bliska.

Harry obudził się po ostatnim spotkaniu z Modestem przez nieustająco dzwoniący telefon. Kiedy go nie odbierał, ponieważ wciąż próbował się obudzić, nie więcej niż kilka sekund minęło nim zadzwonił ponownie. Z niechęcią podniósł wrzeszczący telefon i nacisnął ekran. To był Liam.

\- Liam. Jest… - odciągnął telefon od swojego ucha, by zobaczyć godzinę. - Ósma rano.

\- Musisz wejść na twittera - powiedział trzeźwo Liam. - Oddzwonię za pięć minut.

Harry jęknął i podniósł się tak, by móc położyć swoje plecy na poduszce. Kiedy było mu wygodnie, potarł dłonią swój brzuch. - Dzień dobry, moje maleństwa. Jak myślicie, co jest nie tak z wujkiem Liamem?

To nie zajęło Harry'emu dziesięciu sekund na jego aplikacji twittera, by dowiedzieć się o co chodziło Liamowi. Został znaleziony i ujawniony. Cały świat wiedział o tym, że był w ciąży. I że był gejem. Gejem w ciąży.

Tak daleko jak mógł powiedzieć po swoim przewijaniu, paparazzi miał szczęście i zrobił kilka zdjęć Harry'emu jak ten szedł do biura Modestu. Stosik zdjęć sprawił niezaprzeczalnie jasnym fakt, że Harry był w ciąży. To nie było takie trudne z komunikatywnością twittera, by zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry był gejem.

Harry westchnął. Wiedział, że to nadchodziło i że będzie musiał przyznać się przed publiką kim naprawdę jest. Miał tylko nadzieję, że będzie mógł kontrolować historię. Chociaż tyle.

Liam zadzwonił dokładnie po pięciu minutach po tym jak rozmawiali po raz ostatni. - Widziałeś? - Zapytał.

\- Tak. - Harry westchnął. - Więc sądzę, że to to. Każdy wie.

\- Już rozmawiałem z Magge'em - powiedział Liam. - Chcą wydać oświadczenie dla prasy.

\- To nie może być wydrukowane, Li - stwierdził Harry. - Muszę zrobić to przed kamerą albo nigdy w to nie uwierzą. Oni byli fanami byli okłamywani zbyt wiele razy, aby zaakceptować cokolwiek jako prawdę, dopóki nie wychodziło to z ich ust. A nawet wtedy byli sceptyczni.

Harry mógł usłyszeć przez telefon jak Liam wypuścił powietrze. - Masz rację.

\- Wiem - to nie było oświadczenie, tylko prawda.

\- Powinienem do nich zadzwonić? - Zastanawiał się głośno Harry.

\- Zajmę się tym - odpowiedział Liam. Po prostu wstań i się ubierz, wypij herbatę na nudności. Zadzwonię do ciebie jak będzie jakiś plan.

\- Dzięki, Li, jesteś najlepszy. - Harry zakończył połączenie i rzucił swój telefon na stolik nocny. Ponownie pogładził wypukłość na swoim brzuchu. - Sądzę, że szydło wyszło z worka, maluszki. Czas stanąć twarzą w twarz z muzyką.

Wykorzystał swój czas na wzięcie prysznica, następnie ubrał swoje ubrania, które nie miał nic wspólnego z ukryciem jego ciążowego brzucha. Nie miało to już żadnego sensu. Wypił ziołową herbatę, którą Liam mu tak niegrzecznie nakazał, jeśli Harry miał być szczery, to nie była to najlepiej smakująca herbata, ale ciążowe objawy nie wybierają, a co do zjedzenia suchego tosta i banana, modląc się jest to jedyne jedzenie, które jest w stanie utrzymać w żołądku.

Zrobił to przy kanapie i bez celu przeskakiwał po kanałach na telewizorze, kiedy pokazał się Liam, z Niallem zaraz za sobą. Wszyscy usiedli w salonie, aby Liam mógł przekazać Harry'emu cały plan.

\- Wszyscy pójdziemy do studio BBC i tam wydasz swoje oświadczenie. Niall i ja zaraz za tobą - powiedział Liam Harry'emu. - Żadnego wielkiego wywiadu, żadnej konferencji, żadnych pytań. Pokażą to w wiadomościach w środku dnia, w tych wieczornych i w ich śniadaniowym show.

\- Wtedy wszyscy będą wiedzieć - stwierdził Harry.

\- Cóż, będąc szczerym, dzięki internetowi, większość już wie - powiedział Niall. - Ale tak, każdy będzie wiedział. Będzie to nadawane tutaj o czasie, aby wszystkie amerykańskie i światowe media też to dzisiaj wyemitowały.

Harry westchnął. - Napiszą dla mnie oświadczenie?

\- Zrobią to, jeśli chcesz - przyznał Liam. - Ale wynegocjowałem to, że jeśli chcesz to powiedzieć w swój sposób to możesz to zrobić.

Serce Harry'ego opuchnęło z miłości do Liama. Nie ważne co się działo, Liam zawsze był jego podporą, od samego początku.

\- Chcesz aby je napisali? - Zapytał Liam.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie. Ja to zrobię.

\- Tak myślałem, że to powiesz - stwierdził Liam z uśmiechem.

\- Chcesz to sobie zapisać? - Niall dołączył do rozmowy.

\- Nie, jest w porządku - zadeklarował Harry. - Mam na myśli, nie ma tego dużo. Jestem gejem, jestem w ciąży. Coś jeszcze?

Niall i Liam byli cicho przez chwilę, nim Niall ostrożnie zapytał. - Masz zamiar wspomnieć o Louisie?

To było trudne pytanie. - Nie wiem - odpowiedział Harry. - Jak myślicie, co powinienem zrobić?

\- Sądzę, że powinieneś zrobić to co podpowiada ci serce - zaoferował Niall z przepraszającym uśmiechem za danie tak niejednoznacznej odpowiedzi. - Wszyscy będą chcieli wiedzieć kogo te dzieci są, ale ty nie musisz im tego mówić, jeśli nie chcesz.

\- Tylko pamiętaj - wtrącił się Liam. - Cokolwiek nie powiesz będzie to odpowiednio sprawiedliwą grą dla prasy.

Nikt nie wiedział tego lepiej od Harry'ego. Skinął głową na prostą prawdę. - O której musimy tam być?

\- Nie później niż o jedenastej - powiedział Liam.

Harry włączył ekran na swoim telefonie. Była prawie dziesiąta. - W takim razie będzie lepiej jak zaczniemy się zbierać. Zakończmy to. - Wstał, wygładzając koszulkę na swoim brzuchu. Liam i Niall wstali, by pójść za nim.

Mniej niż godzinę później, Harry stał przed mikrofonem w studiu BBC, Liam i Niall stali wspierająco za nim.

Towarzyszyła im tylko trójka ludzi: producent, reżyser i kamerzysta - Leif, Jessica oraz Mike tak dokładnie. Harry całkowicie zapomniał ich drugich imion, jeśli je podawali.

\- W porządku, Harry - powiedziała radośnie Jessica. - Sądzę że Mike jest już gotowy. Prawda, Mike? - Odwróciła się do mężczyzny stojącego przed wielką telewizyjną kamerą.

Mike skinął głową. - Gotowy.

\- Możesz to zrobić tak wiele razy jak chcesz - zapewnił Leif Harry'ego. - Nie przejmuj się, jeśli będziesz musiał zacząć od początku.

Chociaż Harry skinął głową, naprawdę nie chciał się z tym zmagać więcej niż raz.

Liam położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego i ścisnął je. - Mamy się dobrze, kolego.

Harry wykręcił swoją głowę, by posłać uśmiech w kierunku Liama. - Dzięki.

Odwrócił się do kamery i wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Hej - zaczął, jego głos nieco piszczał. Przeczyścił swoje gardło i zaczął od nowa. - Hej. Jestem Harry Styles z One Direction. - Zatrzymał się, by ponownie oczyścić swoje gardło. - Jestem tutaj, aby odnieść się do plotek, które płyną odkąd wyciekły moje zdjęcia wychodzącego z wczorajszego spotkania.

Harry spojrzał w dół i poszeleścił trochę stopami, nim wyprostował się i ponownie spojrzał prosto w kamerę. - To prawda. Jestem w ciąży. Oczekuję w maju bliźniaków. I tak jak wiele z was przez lata spekulowało, jestem gejem. Jestem w tym samym związku odkąd mam szesnaście lat. Ponownie tak jak wielu z was spekulowało, ten związek jest z moim kolegą z zespołu, Louisem Tomlinsonem. - Po cicho przeprosił Louisa za ujawnienie go, ale uznał to za odpowiednią rzecz do zrobienia. Nie zamierzał udawać, że bliźniaki były spłodzone inaczej niż z prawdziwej miłości. - Louis i ja nie oczekiwaliśmy posiadania dzieci w tym wieku, ale… - położył dłoń na swoim brzuchu. - Oto jesteśmy.

Zatrzymał się, by wziąć kolejny głęboki wdech. - Póki co jest to trudna ciąża i to dlatego trasa została przełożona na następne lato, mam nadzieję, że nasi fani nas zrozumieją i będą nas wspierać w tej decyzji.

\- Jesteśmy tak podekscytowani tym, że podoba się wam nasz nowy album ‘Made in the A.M.’ i mam nadzieję, że to pozwoli was utrzymać do następnego lata. - Uśmiechnął się delikatnie do kamery. To prawie był koniec. - Dziękuję tak jak zawsze za całe wasze wsparcie. To naprawdę bardzo wiele dla nas znaczy. - Harry przestał mówić.

Cisza panowała przez długą chwilę, nim Jessica krzyknęła. - Cięcie! - Podeszła do boku Harry'ego. - To tyle?

Harry zignorował jej pytanie, odwracając się zamiast tego do Liama i Nialla. - Jak poszło?

Obydwoje skinęli głowami i uśmiechnęli się. - Naprawdę dobrze - pochwalił go Niall.

\- Liam? - Harry chciał poznać jego opinię.

\- Naprawdę, naprawdę dobrze - powiedział szczerze Liam.

Harry stanął twarzą do Jessicy. - To tyle - powiedział jej.

Ona inteligentnie skinęła głową. - Dobrze w takim razie, Leif i ja puścismy to teraz, by sprawdzić czy wszystko jest w porządku, nim was wypuścimy.

\- Brzmi dobrze - powiedział Liam, udzielając głosu za całą ich trójkę.

\- Chcecie obejrzeć? - Zaprosiła ich Jessica, wskazując na monitory, do których już podchodził Leif.

Liam i Niall spojrzeli na Harry'ego. Chcieli dostać od niego wskazówki. Harry pokręcił głową.

Liam ponownie przemówił za nich wszystkich. - Mamy się dobrze.

Kiedy ekipa z BBC poszła obejrzeć video, Harry ponownie zapytał swoich kolegów z zespołu. - Na pewno wszystko było w porządku?

\- Było świetnie - stwierdził Niall.

\- Myślicie, że Louis będzie wściekły? - Zapytał zmartwiony Harry, zaczynając wątpić w swoją decyzję, aby nazwać Louisa ojcem dzieci, szczególnie odkąd była ona samolubna. Zakładając że Louis zobaczy jego oświadczenie, powstrzyma to Harry’ego od konieczności powiedzenia mu tego wszystkiego co się dzieje. To nie była za bardzo rozmową która Harry chciał przeprowadzić.

Liam wzruszył ramionami. - To nie ma znaczenia. To jest o tobie i o twoich dzieciach, nie o nim, nie kiedy on w to nie wchodzi.

Harry trochę się zrelaksował. - Dzięki.

\- To jest po prostu tak dobre jak to, że poszedłeś za ciosem i zrobiłeś to - zauważył Niall. Wskazał na brzuszek Harry’ego. - Spójrz na nich. Mogę? - Zostawił swoją rękę kawałek od wybrzuszenia Harry’ego.

\- Śmiało - pozwolił mu Harry.

Niall przycisnął dłoń do brzucha Harry'ego. - Możesz już poczuć jak kopią?

\- Nie jestem pewny. Zdecydowanie czuję tam jakieś bulgotanie, ale trudno powiedzieć czy to one kopią czy to po prostu mdłości - przyznał Harry. - Chociaż książki o ciąży mówią, że mogę zacząć je czuć w każdej chwili.

\- Jak twoje mdłości? - Zastanawiał się głośno Liam.

\- Nie tak źle dzisiaj - powiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami. - Dobra rzecz, odkąd musiałem to zrobić.

\- Tak - zgodził się Liam.

W tym momencie Jessica i Leif ponownie się pojawili, obydwoje z uśmiechami na swoich twarzach. Niall zabrał swoją dłoń z brzucha Harry'ego i wszyscy skupili swoją uwagę na reżyserce. Jessica ogłosiła. - Video wygląda świetnie. Myślę, że możemy to wypuścić w południe.

Harry wypuścił wielkie westchnienie ulgi, wiedząc że nie musi powtarzać swojego oświadczenia.

\- Jesteście wolni, możecie iść - kontynuowała Jessica. - Dzięki, panowie.

Wszyscy potrząsnęli jej dłonią jak dłonią Leifa, nim wyszli ze studia, kierując się z powrotem do Nialla samochodu.

Wszyscy zapięli swoje pasy, kiedy Liam zarzucił pytaniem. - Więc co teraz?

Harry pochylił się na swoim siedzeniu, położył swoje dłonie na swoim brzuchu i zamknął oczy. - Teraz? - Zaintonował miękko. - Nic, czekamy.

LOUIS

Trafił na oświadczenie zupełnie przez przypadek.

Poza okazjonalnymi meczami piłki nożnej na sportowym kanale, Louis przeważnie unikał telewizji, odkąd przyjechał do domu swojej matki. Naprawdę chciał spędzić swój czas ze swoją rodziną i z Hannah, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże mu w odzyskaniu pamięci.

Pewnej nocy w połowie grudnia nie mógł spać. Zszedł na dół do salonu i włączył po cichu telewizor. Leciał kanał z wiadomościami i prawie go zmienił, ale wtedy uznał, że tak właściwie mogą go one uśpić, więc został tam gdzie było. Skulił się pod puszystym kocem na sofie i zamknął oczy, pozwalając przejąć się gładkiemu, spokojnemu głosowi prowadzącego.

Prawie spał, kiedy usłyszał znajomy głos. - Hej. Hej, Jestem Harry Styles.

Louis szybko usiadł, co sprawiło, że zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale szybko się tego pozbył, by skupić się na ekranie telewizora, gdzie Harry w wyraźnie widocznej ciąży ogłaszał swoją ciążę światu. Louis nic na to nie mógł poradzić, ale czuł podziw dla dwudziestodwulatka. Niesamowicie odważnym czynem było pójście do telewizji, by wydać tego typu oświadczenie.

Podziw zamienił się w zwykłe przerażenie, kiedy Harry kontynuował. - Louis i ja nie oczekiwaliśmy posiadania dzieci w tym wieku, ale…

Co do diabła Harry robił?

Louis nie słyszał wiele z końcówki oświadczenia Harry’ego. Był zbyt zajęty przegraną walką przeciwko kipiącej wściekłości, której nie do końca rozumiał.

Jak Harry śmiał wciągnąć Louisa w ten bałagan? Hannah przysięgła mu, że on i Harry niczym nie byli. Louisowi na pewno było żal Harry’ego z powodu jego sytuacji, ale dzieci musiały być kogoś innego, nie Louisa.

To nie było sprawiedliwe ze strony Harry'ego, że wciągał w to Louisa. Czy Louis nie miał wystarczającej ilości rzeczy, z którymi musiał sobie poradzić?

Nie spał przez resztę nocy i spędził następny dzień, wijąc się z wściekłości po domu. Odmówił rozmowy z kimkolwiek o tym co słyszał. Naprawdę chciał sam się tym zająć. Poza tym wiedział, że jego mama, jego siostry i Hannah wezmą we wszystkim jego stronę i będą wściekłe na zachowanie Harry'ego. To dla nikogo nie byłoby dobre.

Kiedy wychodził z domu po zaledwie dwudziestu czterech godzinach po usłyszeniu oświadczenia Harry'ego z intencją pochodzenia sobie po sąsiedztwie, stanął twarzą z reporterami i paparazzi. Wszyscy wykrzykiwali pytania o jego zdrowie, o Harrym i o bliźniakach. Czy dzieci Harry'ego są twoje? Co się dzieje pomiędzy tobą, a Harrym? Dlaczego nie byłeś razem z nim, by wydać oświadczenie? Wciąż dochodzisz do siebie po wypadku? Skąd oni w ogóle wiedzieli gdzie znaleźć Louisa?

To było za dużo. Powiedział im wszystkim. - Bez komentarza - nim wrócił z powrotem do domu. Kiedy tam był, zmusił Lottie, by zawiozła go do Harry'ego. Louis nie mógł jeszcze sam prowadzić, z powodu urazu swojej głowy i amnezji, ale musiał to wszystko wyjaśnić z Harrym. Potrzebował, by każdy odwalił się od jego przypadku, miał wystarczającą ilość rzeczy, z którą musiał się zmierzyć związanych z jego utratą pamięci.

Musiał trochę błagać i nieco zapłacić, ale Lottie w końcu zgodziła się go zawieźć. Ubrali się w swoje zimowe płaszcze, zaciągnęli kaptury na głowę i ruszyli do audi Lottie.

Jazda do domu Harry'ego przebiegała głównie w ciszy. Chociaż Lottie próbowała wydusić z Louisa cel tej wizyty, on odmówił odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego, chciał pomyśleć o tych wszystkich rzeczach, które zamierzał powiedzieć Harry'emu. Wiedział, że będzie musiał być spokojny, ale stanowczy; nie chciał zadręczać Lottie jakimiś celebryckimi plotkami, których jakimś cudem udało się jej uniknąć.

Do czasu nim Lottie przejechała przez bramę Harry'ego (Louis wciąż miał kod ochronny, Harry go nie zmienił.) Louis miał sprecyzowaną ideę tego co chciał powiedzieć Harry'emu.

Powiedział Lottie by znalazła jakieś bliskie miejsce na spędzenie czasu, a on napisze do niej, aby przyjechała i go odebrała. Powiedziała mu, że znalazła Starbucks'a i aby wykorzystał swój czas.

Louis stał na schodkach przez całe dwie minuty, przygotowując się do rozmowy, która na niego czekała. Kiedy wiedział, że musi się z tym po prostu zmierzyć, nacisnął dzwonek.

Minutę zajęło Harry'emu podejście do drzwi oraz wyglądał na pozytywnie zaskoczonego, kiedy zauważył Louisa w progu. - Louis! Hej - przywitał się z nim ostrożnie. Wyglądał blado, tak jakby wciąż był chory, a jego ciążowy brzuch był bardzo widoczny pod zwykłym białym t-shirtem i joggersami.

\- Mogę wejść? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Jasne - powiedział ostrożnie Harry, robiąc krok w tył, by zrobić miejsce dla Louisa. Kiedy Louis był w środku, Harry zamknął za nim drzwi, nim zapytał. - Mogę wziąć twój płaszcz?

Louis skinął głową i pozbył się kurtki, Harry wziął ją od niego i powiesił na wieszaku w rogu. Następnie odwrócił się do Louisa. - Możemy udać się do salonu?

\- W porządku - zgodził się Louis, czekając aż Harry go zaprowadzi.

\- Chcesz herbaty? - Chciał wiedzieć Harry, nim zaczął iść wgłąb mieszkania.

I mieć trochę więcej czasu na zebranie swoich myśli? - Byłoby miło.

\- Idź i wejdź do salonu - zasugerował Harry. - Zaraz tam będę.

Louis skierował się do salonu, kiedy Harry udał się do kuchni. Louis usiadł na komfortowej sofie, skupiając się na telewizji. Harry oglądał film typu Nicholasa Sparksa.

Kiedy czekał aż Harry przyjdzie, powtórzył w swojej głowie wszystko to co chciał powiedzieć. Nie chciał o niczym zapomnieć.

Minęło wiele czasu, nim Harry wszedł do salonu, trzymając tacę z czajniczkiem, dwoma filiżankami, mlekiem, cukrem i łyżeczkami. Położył ją na stoliku do kawy, natychmiastowo biorąc herbatę, która była już pełna. - Moja jest ziołowa - wyjaśnił Louisowi. - Pomaga mi. To Yorkshire.

Louis szybko wypełnił swoją filiżankę herbatą, bez mleka, bez cukru. Wziął dwa ostrożne łyki, nim odłożył kubek i skupił swój wzrok na Harrym. - Musisz się zastanawiać dlaczego tu jestem.

\- Twój widok to trochę dla mnie niespodzianka - przyznał Harry. - Jak się masz?

\- Tak samo - powiedział Louis. - Pamięć wciąż nie wróciła.

Harry zmarszczył brwi na to oświadczenie. - Przepraszam.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, nie pewny czy Harry potrzebował wiedzy o tym, że o wiele łatwiejsze było radzenie sobie z amnezją u swojej mamy, niż jakby został w domu z Harrym.

\- Więc, dlaczego tu jesteś? - Chciał wiedzieć Harry, jego ton był ostrożny. Położył dłoń na swoim brzuchu. - Chodzi o to?

\- Właściwie to tak - przyznał Louis, dodając, - widziałem twoje oświadczenie.

Kiedy Louis patrzył, blade policzki Harry'ego wypełniły się kolorem. - Przepraszam, że dowiedziałeś się w taki sposób Louis.

\- Wiedziałem już, że jesteś w ciąży. Niall o to zadbał - przyznał Louis.

Na twarzy Harry'ego ujawniło się zdezorientowanie. - Wiedziałeś?

\- Tak, ale to nie dlatego tutaj przyszedłem. Przyjechałem, ponieważ musisz przestać - powiedział mu Louis tak stanowczo jak tylko mu się udało.

Harry wciąż wydawał się być kompletnie zmieszany. - Przestał co?

Louis wziął głęboki wdech, następnie przeszedł do powodu, dla którego tu był. - Przestał mówić ludziom, że to są moje dzieci.

Harry jęknął. - Ale są - stwierdził.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie są. Nie mogą być. Ty i ja nie spaliśmy razem.

\- Tak, spaliśmy - odpowiedział Harry, jego głos ukazywał trochę więcej gorąca.

\- Nie - kłócił się dalej Louis. - Nie mogliśmy. Mieszkaliśmy razem, przyznaję to, ale jedynie pobłażałem ci z tym, że ci się podobam. Nie spaliśmy razem. Nie wiem z kim byłeś, ale to do niego te dzieci należą.

Łzy świeciły w kącikach oczu Harry'ego, a jego dłonie powędrowały do rosnącego brzucha. - Te dzieci należą do ciebie, Louis. Nigdy nie było nikogo innego. Nie odkąd się poznaliśmy.

Louis nie mógł więcej tego słuchać. Wstał z kanapy i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Łzy spływały teraz po twarzy bruneta, ale Louis nie mógł się poddać. Oczyścił swoje gardło. - Przykro mi, że jesteś w takiej sytuacji, Harry. Naprawdę. Ale musisz się dowiedzieć kto to był, żeby mógł pomóc ci z tymi dziećmi. To nie mogę być ja.

\- To jesteś ty, Louis. - Stwierdził Harry, chociaż jego szloch stawał się coraz większy z każdym słowem. - Obiecuję. Przysięgam. Nigdy nie spałem z nikim innym.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Przepraszam, nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Jestem z Hannah. Zawsze byłem z Hannah.

Harry wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, próbując coś powiedzieć. W końcu, delikatnym głosem, zapytał. - Tak ci powiedziała?

\- Tak. I nie mam powodu, by wierzyć, że nie mówiła prawdy - oświadczył Louis. - Znam ją odkąd byliśmy mali, a ciebie nie znam. Komu mam wierzyć?

Szloch Harry'ego powrócił i tym razem przykrył swoje usta, kiedy płakał. Jego oczy stały się szerokie w przerażeniu, i wstał szybko z kanapy, mijając Louisa, idąc w kierunku do toalety.

Louis podążył za nim, dostając się do drzwi do łazienki na czas, aby zobaczyć Harry'ego wymiotującego do toalety.

\- Harry, tak bardzo przepraszam - powiedział delikatnie. Naprawdę nie chciał sprawić, by Harry był chory.

\- Idź! - Charknął Harry, wciąż pochylając się nad toaletą. - Wynocha!

\- Ale jesteś chory - protestował słabo Louis.

Harry wytarł się raz, a następnie spojrzał zamglonymi oczami na Louisa. - Właśnie skończyłeś mi mówić, że nie chcesz mieć nic wspólnego z naszymi dziećmi. W takim razie nie musisz tutaj być. Idź!

\- Harry… - Louis nie miał nawet pojęcia co chce powiedzieć, ale głęboko w swoim sercu, wiedział, że coś powinien powiedzieć.

\- Idź! - Krzyknął Harry, ponownie płacząc. - Proszę, Louis. Po prostu, wyjdź!

\- Ja… przepraszam - wymamrotał Louis.

Harry zignorował jego przeprosiny, zamiast tego opadając na kolana, by ponownie zwymiotować.

Z otrzeźwieniem Louis wyszedł z łazienki i udał się z powrotem do frontowych drzwi, pisząc do Lottie, kiedy wychodził. Do czasu nim doszedł do swojego płaszcza i go na siebie wślizgnął, odpisała mu, że jest już w drodze.

Louis podszedł na koniec podjazdu, by poczekać na Lottie, ciasno przytulając swój płaszcz wokół gorzkiego, grudniowego zimna.

Nie mógł znieść smutnych oczu Harry'ego i żałosnego głosu z tyłu jego głowy. Nienawidził bycia ich powodem, ale nie miał wyboru. Prawda?

To pytanie rozbrzmiewało przez jego głowę przez resztę dnia.


	11. Rozdział 11

Dwa dni później Louis miał zaskakującą wizytę. Od momentu, gdy otworzył drzwi, było jasne, że Liam nie przyszedł na koleżeńską sesję.

\- Co do diabła, Louis? - Zapytał Liam, zamiast zwyczajnego przywitania.

\- Przepraszam? - Louis odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, naprawdę zakłopotany otwartą wrogością Liama.

\- Czy naprawdę oskarżyłeś Harry’ego o spanie z kimś inny? - Liam wyjaśnił swoje stanowisko.

Louis czuł rumieńce pojawiające się na jego policzkach, przypadkowo odpowiadając na pytanie Liama. Westchnął. - Wejdź. Jest zimno na zewnątrz.

Liam zamarł na krótki moment, następnie jego ramiona ugięły się i przepchnął się obok Louisa w kierunku domu.

Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale czuł pewnego rodzaju deja vu, kiedy zapytał Liama czy mógłby wziąć jego płaszcz. Minęło zaledwie kilka krótkich dni, odkąd Harry zaoferował mu to samo.

\- Jest w porządku - powiedział Liam. - Nie zostaję na aż tak długo.

\- Usiądźmy przynajmniej w salonie - błagał Louis. - Moja mama, siostry i brat są na zakupach, więc nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał.

\- Dobra - zgodził się Liam, ciętym głosem.

Louis udał się do salonu, bardzo szybko decydując, że nie musi się kłopotać pytaniem Liama o coś do picia.

W minucie, kiedy zajęli miejsca po przeciwnych stronach długiej, skórzanej kanapy, Liam powtórzył swoje wcześniejsze pytanie. - Czy oskarżyłeś Harry'ego o spanie z kimś innym?

Louis nie miał innego wyboru jak nieśmiało skinąć głową. Liam oczywiście pracował z dużą dozą informacji.

\- Próbujesz złamać mu serce? - Zastanawiał się głośno Liam.

\- Nie - powiedział Louis. - Po prostu chciałem określić prawdę.

\- Prawda jest taka Louis, że ty i Harry coś dla siebie znaczyliście. Od samego początku cię idolizował, a ty idolizowałeś go - powiedział mu Liam. - Nigdy, przenigdy nie było kogoś innego. Nie odkąd się spotkaliście. Czy ktoś powiedział ci inaczej?

Louis kręcił się niekomfortowo na swoim siedzeniu. - Hannah.

\- Hannah z którą zerwałeś praktycznie dzień po tym jak poznałeś Harry'ego? - Upewniał się Liam, jego ton nie był ani trochę protekcjonalny.

\- Powiedziała mi, że ja i Harry nigdy niczym nie byliśmy. Ona i ja tak, a ja chciałem udobruchać Harry'ego. - Nawet jeśli to powiedział, zaczynał myśleć nad tym, że rzeczy nie były takie w jakie Hannah pozwoliła mu wierzyć.

\- Kłamała - zadeklarował Liam. - Ty i Harry byliście razem. Byliście ze sobą najbliżej, przeszliście razem przez te wszystkie gówna. Byliście na końcu gry, Louis. On nigdy, przenigdy, by cię nie zdradził. Nigdy. A przed wypadkiem, ty nigdy przenigdy nie zdradziłbyś jego. - Niewypowiedziane ‘jak robisz to teraz’ zabrzmiało w głowie Louisa.

\- Nie pamiętam go - próbował wyjaśnić Louis. - Nawet nie trochę. Ale pamiętam Hannah. Pamiętam pytanie ją o chodzenie, pamiętam chodzenie z nią na randki, pamiętam spanie z nią.

\- Wszystko z tego jest prawdą. Następnie spotkałeś Harry'ego w X-factorze na boot campach i to było to. Nigdy nie widziałem dwójki bardziej zakochanych w sobie ludzi niż wasza dwójka. Właściwie to było w pewien sposób jak choroba - zażartował Liam.

Louis nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Odkąd obudził się ze śpiączki, nigdy nie było momentu, aby bardziej życzył sobie, by jego pamięć teraz wróciła.

\- Dzieci są twoje, Louis - kontynuował Liam. - Nie były planowane. Jeszcze nie. Wasza dwójka zawsze chciała mieć dzieci, ale chcieliście poczekać aż będziecie trochę starsi i aż zespół będzie trochę mniej wyczerpujący. Ale za mniej niż pięć miesięcy, one tutaj będą. Twoje dzieci. Twoje.

\- Nie wiem co zrobić - przyznał Louis.

\- Przemyśl to - stwierdził Liam. - Pomyśl o tym co ma sens. Porozmawiaj z Hannah. Spraw, by powiedziała ci prawdę. Następnie idź programem.

Louis zaczął zauważać to, że nie miał wyboru. Przed nim w niedalekiej przyszłości kilka trudnych rozmów. Cienkim głosem, zapytał. - Jak się ma Harry?

Liam nie cackał się z odpowiedzią. - Jest chory prawie każdego dnia. Tęskni za tobą jak szalony, ale nie przyzna tego. Mówi, że próbuje dać ci odejść, ale ja wiem, że nie potrafi. Próbuje być podekscytowany dziećmi, ale nie może, ponieważ czuje się chory przez 90% czasu, a drugi ojciec dzieci się ich wyrzeka.

\- Przepraszam, Liam. Naprawdę, przepraszam. - Louis miał na myśli naprawdę każde słowo.

\- W takim razie zrób coś z tym. - Liam wstał i wyprostował swój płaszcz. Louis zgadywał, że powiedział to co chciał powiedzieć.

Louis również wstał i podążył za Liamem do drzwi.

\- Zrób coś, Louis - powtórzył Liam, kiedy stanął przed drzwiami.

Louis mógł jedynie skinąć głową.

\- Dzięki. - Liam otworzył drzwi. Po przemyśleniu, dodał. - Och, wszystkiego najlepszego tak przy okazji.

Louis prawie zapomniał. Jego urodziny były za zaledwie dwa dni. Święta za trzy. - Dzięki. Dzięki za pamięć.

Patrzył jak Liam schodził po schodach i biegł do samochodu. Został w progu tak długo, aby oglądać jak samochód Liama znikał z pola widzenia.

Jego mama, jego siostry i Hannah, wszystkie zapytały Louisa co chce na swoje urodziny. Kiedy zamknął drzwi, zdał sobie sprawę z tego czego najbardziej chce: trochę szczerości.

HARRY

Harry nigdy nie był szczęśliwszy z możliwości robienia zakupów online, niż w tym szczególnym okresie świątecznym. Pomiędzy mdłościami, goniącą go prasą i rosnącym ciążowym brzuchem, miło było móc nie opuszczać domu.

Skorzystał z pomocy Nialla w pakowaniu prezentów i dekorowaniu drzewka. Święta były za zaledwie parę dni, a Harry nie miał w domu nic do roboty. Wolałby, aby było trochę bardziej uroczyście, nawet jeśli jechał do swojej mamy na praktycznie całe święta.

Każdego dnia coraz bardziej przyzwyczajał się do myśli, że będzie wychowywał swoją małą dziewczynkę i swojego małego chłopca samotnie. Cóż, nie samotnie, jak miewał - jak każdy mu o tym przypominał, ale bez Louisa. To było trudne marzenie do wypuszczenia. On i Louis spędzili wiele nocy, trzymajac się nawzajem i marząc o swojej przyszłości. Dzieci zawsze, zawsze, były dużą częścią tego.

\- Czas na trochę Buble! - Ogłosił Niall, wyciągając płytę z dużego pudła, które przyniósł.

Harry uśmiechnął się, kiedy Niall z czcią włożył płytę do wieży i ciepłe, melodyjne tony ulubionego piosenkarza wypełniły pokój.

\- Wspaniały, prawda? - Zapytał Niall.

Nawet jeśli było to pytanie retoryczne to Harry wciąż się zgodził. - Wspaniały.

Niall poddał ekspertyzie małe drzewko, które kupił na straganie z drzewkami po drodze do Harry'ego. Harry w tym roku nie chciał dużej choinki. Nie przy tym wszystkim co się działo. Tylko małe drzewko, powiedział. - Chcesz światełka i łańcuchy na nim? - Zapytał Niall.

Harry skinął głową. - Może po prostu białe lampki i cienki łańcuch?

\- Dla mnie brzmi dobrze. - Niall zanurkował w pudełku. - Lampki - i zaczął wkładać pomiędzy łodygi malutkie światełka.

Niall nie pozwolił zrobić Harry'emu cokolwiek innego od nadzorowania. Harry spędził cały poranek, będąc chorym, więc tak bardzo jak kochał pomagać, być wdzięczny za to, że mógł tylko siedzieć i się relaksować.

Kiedy oglądał jak Niall zaczął ostrożnie owijać światełka wokół choinki, zaczynając od góry, idąc ku dołowi, Harry opadł się o poduszki w rogu kanapy i delikatnie położyć dłoń na swoim brzuchu.

Cold December Night zaczęło grać. Harry znał tytuł, ponieważ to była ulubiona piosenka Nialla. Zauważył to, więc za każdym razem słuchali tego na płycie. Oczywiście, Niall zaczął śpiewać razem z Buble z całych swoich sił, sprawiając że Harry ponownie się uśmiechnął.

Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni czuł coś na podobę małych kopnięć motyla, jak powiedziało mu google, co oznaczało, że bliźniaki dawały mu znać, że tam są. Trochę trudno było rozróżnić je od mdłości, chociaż nie sprawiały, że jego nos swędział ani jego gardło się nie zamykało. Kiedy piękny głos Niall dzwonił w powietrzu, poczuł coś więcej niż małe trzepnięcia motyla. Więcej niż za pierwszym razem, czuł coś co bez wątpienia było pełnowymiarowym kopnięciem, potem kolejny, następny i jeszcze jeden.

\- Niall! - Krzyknął.

Niall przestał śpiewać i rzucił lampki, rzucając się do boku Harry'ego. - Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał, ale miał zmarszczone brwi z troski.

Harry złapał dłoń Nialla i położył ją na swoim brzuchu. Czekał aż dzieci zaczną ponownie kopać. - Tutaj! Czujesz to?

Niall rozpromienił się. - To wspaniałe, Haz. Prawidłowo tutaj kopią.

\- To byłeś ty - powiedział mu Harry. - Cóż, albo Michael. Kiedy zacząłeś razem z nim śpiewać, zaczęły kopać.

\- Już mają spektakularny gust - stwierdził Niall. Pochylił się bliżej brzucha Harry'ego i zaczął śpiewać razem z następną piosenką na płycie, I’ll Be Home For Christmas. Został wynagrodzony kilkoma porywczymi kopnięciami.

Harry nie był zaskoczony, czując że łzy kłuły go w kącikach oczu. Był zaskoczony potrzebą uświadomienia sobie, że to nie były łzy szczęścia.

Niall, nawet czujnie, zauważył łzy spływające po policzkach Harry'ego. Wydawał się mieć szósty zmysł, kiedy chodziło o Harry'ego w tych dniach i natychmiast zapytał. - Co się stało, H?

Harry przełknął, pracując ciężko nad tym, aby nie pozwolić delikatnie spływającym łzom, stania się wielkim, przejmującym szlochem. - Louis powinien tutaj być.

Niall skinął i zaoferował Harry'emu słodki, wspierający uśmiech. - Też chciałbym, aby tu był. Próbowałem. Naprawdę.

\- Wiem - zapewnił go Harry. - Po prostu… za parę dni są jego urodziny. Nie spędziliśmy osobno jego urodzin odkąd się poznaliśmy.

\- Wiem. To ssie - stwierdził Niall. - Nie powinien tego przegapić. Miejmy nadzieję, że wszystko sobie poukłada. Kto wie? Może wrócić w każdej chwili.

Harry pokręcił głową. - On nie wróci. Jeśli jego pamięć, by wróciła, już by to zrobił.

\- Przestań myśleć negatywnie! - Rozkazał Niall, delikatnie poklepując ramię Harry’ego. - Pojawi się.

\- Nie możesz tego wiedzieć - zbeształ go Harry.

\- Ty też nie. Więc przestań być negatywnym zgredem i powiedz mi jak mam rozłożyć te lampki.

Niall lekko poklepał brzuszek Harry’ego, następnie podszedł do drzewka.

\- Po prostu zostaw małą przerwę pomiędzy nimi - zasugerował Harry. - Idź naprzód i spraw, by było to świąteczne.

~*~

Harry przeżył całą Wigilię z dużą pomocą swojej rodziny. Utrzymywali go wielce rozproszonego i zapewniali mu mnóstwo rozrywek. Zgodzili obejrzeć się Love Actually, więcej niż jeden raz oraz wszyscy śpiewali kolędy, co było ulubioną rzeczą Harry’ego, kiedy był małym dzieckiem i odkrył, że nadal to lubi. To było szczególnie satysfakcjonujące, kiedy pukał do drzwi i patrzył jak jego sąsiedzi zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry Styles śpiewał kolędy w ich progu. Harry upewnił się, by wtrącić Good King Wenceslas dla dobrej miary, tak jak zrobił to Hugh Grant we wspomnianym Love Actually. Harry myślał jedynie o fakcie, że były to urodziny Louisa jakieś sto razy co uznawał za zwycięstwo.

W święta, skończyli w wypełnionym domu, ze wszystkimi świętującymi Stylesami i Selleysam. I nawet, jeśli prosił ich, by tego nie robili, Harry sądził, że to przynosi pecha, wielu z nich przyniosło malutkie rzeczy dla bliźniaków.

Niall i jego mama przyjechali w drugi dzień świąt, a Niall szybko wręczył mu prezent, który szybko stał się jego ulubionym. Teraz, kiedy prawie zaczynał szósty miesiąc, a mdłości i odwodnienia się nie polepszały, Niall zaoferował, że się wprowadzi na resztę czasu ciąży Harry’ego. I jeśli wszyscy wiedzieli, że opieka nad Harrym powinna być robotą Louisa… cóż, można im wybaczyć, zdecydował Harry.

Harry jedynie trochę protestował, nim się poddał i zgodził się na ofertę Nialla. Potrzebował wszelkiej pomocy jaką mógł dostać.

LOUIS

Louis czekał aż święta się skończą i wszyscy ich krewni pojadą, nim zbliżył się do Hannah. Powiedział sobie, że nie chce zrujnować nikomu świąt, ale będąc szczerym, potrzebował po prostu czasu, aby zaakceptować fakt, że jego rodzina i dziewczyna (była dziewczyna?) mogli go okłamywać, odkąd weszli do szpitalnej sali.

Był to 27 grudnia, a Hannah zasugerowała, by poszli na łyżwy na lodowisko nie tak daleko od domu Louisa. Louis się zgodził, nie mówiąc jej, że tak naprawdę nie będą za wiele jeździć.

Louis upewnił się, że wybrali miejsce nie za blisko innych łyżwiarzy, aby usiąść i założyć swoje łyżwy.

Chociaż nim Hannah miała szansę na zdjęcie swoich butów, Louis ją zatrzymał, kładąc swoją dłoń na szczycie jej dłoni. - Musimy porozmawiać.

Hannah spojrzała na niego naiwnie. - Och?

Louis wziął głęboki wdech, następnie spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. - Okłamałaś mnie.

Hannah otworzyła swoje usta, bez wątpienia, by zaprotestować, ale Louis mocno się w nią wpatrywał. Nawet teraz, nie chciał uwierzyć w to, że Hannah chciała go zwieść, ale wiedział, że jeśli dałby jej palec, wzięłaby całą rękę.

Wzdrygnęła się, czy z zimna czy z oskarżenia, Louis nie mógł tego wiedzieć. - Pamiętasz coś? - Chciała wiedzieć.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Liam przyjechał z wizytą. Podał mi kilka dobrych argumentów na to, że moja relacja z Harrym mogła być trochę bardziej niż przyjacielska.

\- Louis… - zaczęła Hannah. Wydawała się nie być w stanie uformować tego co chciała powiedzieć, a jej ramiona ugięły się.

\- Hannah, czy ty i ja naprawdę byliśmy ze sobą przez ostatnie pięć lat? - Zapytał dosadnie Louis.

Na początku, Hannah pozostała bez ruchu. Następnie powoli pokręciła głową. - Nie. Zerwałeś ze mną nim X-Factor nawet wszedł na antenę. Powiedziałeś mi, że zakochałeś się w kimś innym - westchnęła. - Byłem zakochany w Harrym.

Tym razem to Louis westchnął. - Czy moja mama wiedziała?

Teraz Hannah skinęła głową. - Powiedziałeś jej. A ona była bardzo rozczarowana tym, że byłeś gejem.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz rozmawialiśmy? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Pięć lat temu - przyznała, z wielką skruchą Hannah. - Ty i ja, to był koniec. Byłeś z Harrym, a One Direction wystrzeliło i to było to. Nie było tam dla mnie miejsca.

\- A co ze mną i moją rodziną?

\- To samo. Twoja mama nie mogła znieść tego, że jesteś gejem i powiedziała ci żebyś nie wracał do domu, póki twój rozum nie wróci - powiedziała. Jej oczy były smutne, a Louis mógł powiedzieć, że bolało ją to, że musiała mu to mówić.

\- Więc Harry nie kłamał. Te dzieci są moje - stwierdził Louis.

Hannah ponownie skinęła głową. - Tak bardzo przepraszam, Louis. Mam na myśli za to, że kłamałam.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? - Zapytał Louis. Właściwie sądził, że miał całkiem dobry pomysł, dlaczego to było, ale chciał wiedzieć to od niej. - Harry powiedział mi, że miałaś chłopaka.

\- Chciałam cię z powrotem, więc zerwałam z nim - powiedziała mu. Louis wzdrygnął się na to jak swobodna z tym była. - Nigdy nie przestałam cię kochać.

\- Czy to, że byłem w zespole miało z tym coś wspólnego? - Naciskał na większą liczbę informacji.

Wzruszyła ramionami. - Może.

Louis nie pytał ją o więcej. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to mu wystarczy. - To koniec Hannah - powiedział. - Idę zobaczyć czy Harry przyjmie mnie z powrotem. Chcę być tam dla niego i dla dzieci.

Hannah jeszcze raz westchnęła. - Mam nadzieję, że to zadziała.

\- Ja też. To dużo do wzięcia - przyznał.

\- Jestem pewna - dodała. - Naprawdę przepraszam, Lou.

\- Wiem - zapewnił ją. - Chociaż nie lubię twoich metod, wydaje mi się, że widzę twój punkt patrzenia.

\- Nie chciałam nikogo ranić. Po prostu byłam podekscytowana myślą posiadania cię z powrotem.

Louis poinformował ją. - Kiedy pogodzę się z tym kłamstwem, jeśli tak się w ogóle stanie, to może… moglibyśmy spróbować być przyjaciółmi?

\- Z przyjemnością. - Brzmiała jednak na smutną, jakby wcale nie chciała, aby to się stało.

Louis mówił dalej. - Myślę, że powinniśmy sobie odpuścić łyżwy. Muszę porozmawiać z moją mamą i zacząć pakować swoje rzeczy.

Hannah pokiwała głową. - Rozumiem.

Kiedy zawiesił swoje łyżwy na ramię i wstał, by zaoferować jej swoją dłoń, powiedziała je. - Dziękuję za to, że w końcu byłaś ze mną szczera.

Pozwoliła mu pomóc sobie wstać. - Zgaduję, że wszystko zadziałało tak jak miało. Nawet jeśli to oznacza to, że nie będziesz ze mną.

Trochę to zajęło nim ta myśl w niego wsiąkła. Nie był Hannah. Był Harry'ego.


	12. Rozdział 12

HARRY

Teraz każdego dnia szpital zaczynał pobierać od niego opłaty za wynajem. Harry patrzył się na kroplówkę powoli wpływającą do jego systemu, a następnie położył dłoń na swoich brzuchu.

\- Dobra, maluszki, musicie się tam uspokoić - stwierdził Harry tak stanowczym tonem jaki udało mu się wydobyć. - Nie możecie tak straszyć tatusia.

Ta poszczególna wycieczka do szpitala nie była zainspirowana jedynie mdłościami, które czuł od miesięcy, ale również silnym bólem jaki czuł z boku. Co oznaczało, że nie był jedynie odwodniony, ale jedno z dzieci ułożyło się w takiej pozycji, że uciskało mu na nerw.

Przez przypadek doktor Walsh była ponownie na służbie, kiedy Niall przyprowadził go po tym jak prawie odpadł w łazience z powodu połączenia mdłości i bólu. Dostał parę płynów i zrobiono mu USG. Zapewniła Harry'ego, że ból się skończy tak szybko jak dziecko B - jego mała dziewczynka - zmieni pozycję. Chociaż zaznał w nocy nieco snu, ona wciąż się nie poruszyła.

Harry syknął, kiedy dziecko zakopało swoją stopę w jego nerwie, co wydawało się jakoś milionowym razem tego dnia. - No dalej, maleńka, odwróć się. Tylko troszeczkę - wyszeptał.

Próbował ciężko oddychać, ale to nie bardzo pomagało, więc ułożył się wygodnie, próbując się zrelaksować na swoich poduszkach.

Milion pierwszy kopniak ucisk na jego nerw spowodował, że złapał ochronnie swój bok i syknął jeszcze raz. W tym samym czasie, ktoś zapukał do szpitalnych drzwi. Harry spojrzał tam i natychmiastowo zrobił to jeszcze raz. Louis stał w progu.

\- Louis? - Zapytał z niedowierzaniem Harry.

-Mogę wejść? - Ton Louisa był ostrożny, jakby nie był pewien czy jest mile widziany.

Harry skinął głową i skierował się na łóżku trochę do tyłu, póki nie był bardziej w górze.

Louis wszedł do sali i stanął jakieś 60 centymetrów od miejsca, w którym Harry leżał. - Umm… - Przejechał swoją stopą i przeczyścił swoje gardło, nim spróbował ponownie. - Ja, umm, najpierw zatrzymałem się w domu dzisiaj rano, ale Niall powiedział, że zostałeś przyjęty do szpitala późno ostatniego wieczora. Załapał się na jazdę z nim i przekonałem go, by dał mi z tobą kilka minut, nim sam wejdzie. Poszedł po kawę.

\- W porządku - pozwolił mu Harry.

Po krótkiej przerwie, Louis zapytał. - Czujesz się trochę lepiej dzisiaj rano?

Harry odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. - Z mdłościami jest nieco lepiej, ale mała dama wciąż śpi dokładnie na moim nerwie - wskazał na miejsce, które szybko stało się zmorą jego egzystencji.

\- Mała dama? - Powtórzył Louis. - Będziesz miał dziewczynki?

Harry pokręcił głową. - Tylko jedną. Jedna dziewczynka i jeden chłopiec.

Louis z zawahaniem wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku brzucha Harry'ego. - Mogę?

Harry wykorzystał chwilę, by się ustabilizować, minęło sporo czasu odkąd Louis go dotykał. Kiedy uznał, że może być gotowy, powiedział. - Pewnie.

Powoli podchodząc bliżej, Louis delikatnie położył swoją dłoń na uwypukleniu brzuszka ciążowego Harry’ego. Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim jedno z bliźniaków zadecydowało dać małe, dobre poranne kopnięcie. Louis jęknął. - Czy to…?

\- To jedno z nich już praktykujące piłkę nożną - przyznał cierpko Harry.

Louis pozostawił na kilka chwil swoją dłoń w tym samym miejscu, mały uśmiech był widoczny na jego wargach.

\- Louis? - Harry poczekał aż szatyn uniósł swoje oczy. Kiedy wzrok Louisa spotkał jego, Harry zadał najistotniejsze w tej chwili dla niego pytanie. - Dlaczego tutaj jesteś?

Louis westchnął i zabrał swoją dłoń z brzucha Harry’ego. - Jestem tutaj, aby przeprosić.

\- Przeprosić?

\- Próbowałeś powiedzieć mi prawdę, a ja ci nie uwierzyłem. - Ton Louisa był ostrożny, widać było, że nie był pewien jak zostanie odebrany. Opuścił swoje ramiona. - Nie jestem pewien czy chciałem ci wierzyć.

\- Czy twoja pamięć…? - Harry nic nie mógł poradzić, ale czuł podekscytowanie na tę możliwość.

Louis szybko pokręcił głową. - Nie. Wciąż jej nie odzyskałem.

\- W takim razie… co się stało? - Harry chciał - nie, musiał wiedzieć.

\- Liam przyszedł do mnie - przyznał Louis. - To co mi powiedział, miało więcej sensu od tego co powiedziała mi Hannah i moja rodzina. Kiedy skonfrontowałem się z Hannah, przyznała się do kłamstwa.

\- Twoja mam też? - Harry chciał się upewnić.

Louis skinął głową. - Najwidoczniej powiedziałem jej, że jestem gejem pod koniec X-Factora. To nie były najszczęśliwsza wiadomość jaką otrzymała - zachichotał cierpko. - Kiedy się obudziłem, niczego nie pamiętałem, zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że to szansa, by spróbować przepisać moją przeszłość.

Harry otworzył swoje usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale kolejny kopniak sprawił, że je zamknął i jęknął, ponownie łapiąc się za bok.

Louis mrugnął ze współczuciem. - Ponownie cię kopnęła?

Harry skinął głową. Smutno zauważył. - Lepiej niech gra dla Anglii tą stopą.

Louis zaśmiał się, następnie jęknął, kiedy spojrzał pełen bólu wzrok Harry'ego. - Czy lekarka powiedziała o czymś co może pomóc jej się poruszyć?

\- Wspomniała chodzenie - odpowiedział Harry. - Ostatniej nocy miałem zbyt duże mdłości, ale może dzisiaj mi się to uda. - Skopał prześcieradło ze swoich nóg i podniósł się, by wyjść z łóżka.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? - Zastanawiał się głośno Louis.

Harry nie myślał o tym i położył płasko stopy na podłodze i podniósł się, kiedy lekko zakręciło mu się w głowie. Instynktownie sięgnął po Louisa. Louis chwycił wyprostowaną dłoń Harry'ego swoją prawą ręką, a swojej lewej użył do przytrzymania go.

\- Spokojnie - zasugerował Louis.

Harry wykorzystał chwilę, aby się ogarnąć, następnie skinął głową. - Pomoc by się przydała.

Louis wykorzystał swój chwyt na ramieniu Harry'ego, by dać mu podparcie do wstania. Kiedy był u góry, Harry stał przez chwilę, aby upewnić się, że nie będzie mu się już kręciło w głowie. Kiedy złapał swoją kroplówkę, spojrzał na Louisa. - Gotowy?

\- Gotowy, kiedy ty będziesz.

Następnie powoli wyszli z sali Harry'ego, Harry trzymał się dłoni Louisa dla wsparcia.

Kiedy szli w kierunku dyżurki pielęgniarek, Louis zapytał. - Więc, na kiedy masz termin?

\- Na 11 maja - powiedział mu Harry. - Chociaż są bliźniakami, więc najprawdopodobniej będzie to szybciej. Moja lekarka powiedziała, że jeśli dotrwają do 11 kwietnia, będą małe, ale powinno być wszystko po prostu w porządku.

\- Wiosenne dzieci - skomentował Louis.

\- Przynajmniej nie będę w ciąży, kiedy będzie strasznie gorąco - powiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

\- Więc, czy jest już lepiej z twoimi mdłościami? - Podejrzewał Louis.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Jestem chory niemal każdego dnia - przebiegł dłonią po swoim obrzmiałym brzuchu. - Definitywnie….

Chłopcy okrążyli róg, gdzie pielęgniarki monitorowały piętro. Następny korytarz był długi, mnóstwo czasu dla małej istotki wewnątrz niego,, aby ułożyć się w pozycji, która nie będzie powodowało u niego takiego bólu.

Nie zamierzała zrobić tego od razu. Ledwie minęli dyżurkę, kiedy kolejny raz kopnęła nerw w jego żebrze. - Cholera! - Harry przestał się poruszać i potarł swoje biodro.

Nim Harry był gotowy iść z powrotem wzdłuż korytarza, Louis ścisnął ramię Harry'ego, by zyskać jego uwagę. Kiedy Harry załapał z nim kontakt wzrokowy, Louis stwierdził. - Przepraszam, Harry.

Harry zmarszczył brwi w zmieszaniu. - Za co przepraszasz?

Louis wskazał na brzuch Harry'ego. - Wierzę w to, że ustaliliśmy, iż to moja wina.

Harry gwałtownie pokręcił głową i objął ochronnie swój brzuch. - Stworzyliśmy je razem. I nawet z tym jak przez to jestem chory i z tym jak wiele dzisiaj bólu przez to odczuwam, nie jest mi przykro. Nie chcieliśmy ich jeszcze mieć, ale chcieliśmy dzieci. Nie mogę się doczekać, aby je spotkać.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Wciąż próbuję objąć moją głową fakt, że zostanę ojcem.

\- Masz mnóstwo czasu - zapewnił go Harry, wznawiając swoją podróż po korytarzu.

Reszta ich spacerowania została zakończona w zaskakująco komfortowej ciszy. Mieli właśnie wrócić do sali Harry'ego, kiedy ten zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Chwycił dłoń Louisa, kładąc ją na swoim boku.

\- Czego szukam? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Poruszyła się! Kopie mnie kilka centymetrów dalej od miejsca gdzie była.

Harry mógł powiedzieć, że Louis mógł poczuć ciągłe kopanie, poprzez uśmiech na jego twarzy. - Jesteś pewny, że to jest ona?

\- Jestem przekonany - powiedział mu Harry, czując ulgę, gdyż może jeden z jego problemów zniknął. - To kopnięcie było nieco z tyłu od miejsca gdzie kopała wcześniej oraz ból zniknął.

\- To dobrze, prawda?

\- Bardzo. - Harry przepchnął swoją kroplówkę przez drzwi, następnie podążył za nią, Louis nie był daleko za nim.

Kiedy byli wewnątrz, Louis pomógł Harry'emu wsiąść z powrotem do łóżka. - Myślisz, że kiedy cię wypuszczą?

Kiedy Harry ułożył kołdrę na swoim brzuchu, odpowiedział. - Doktor Walsh powiedziała dzisiaj rano, że jeszcze do mnie przyjdzie. Jeśli wszystko będzie w porządku, wtedy mnie wypuści.

Louis wypuścił oddech i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co? Coś się stało? - Zapytał Harry.

Z małym pokręceniem głową, Louis wyjaśnił. - Dzisiaj rano nie przyjechałem do twojego domu tylko po to, aby przeprosić.

\- Nie?

\- Nie, chciałem z tobą porozmawiać i zapytać czy pozwolisz mi się z powrotem wprowadzić. Naprawdę chcę tam być, by pomóc, przed i po przyjściu dzieci na świat. Po prostu nie myślałem, że będę to na ciebie zrzucał, kiedy będziesz w szpitalu. - Louis słyszalnie wstrzymał oddech, czekając na odpowiedź Harry'ego.

\- Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz? - Powiedział Harry, próbując ciężko być ostrożnym, nawet jeśli jego serce starało się być optymistyczne. - To nie jest coś do czego Liam cię zmusił?

\- Chciał po prostu, abym zaakceptował to, że dzieci są moje i to że byliśmy razem przez ostatnie pięć lat. Nigdy nie zasugerował ponownego wprowadzenia się do twojego domu. Naszego domu - poprawił się. - To część mnie. Nie mogę dłużej zostać z moją mamą. Nie po tym jak mnie okłamała. A Hannah i ja to skończona sprawa. Może pewnego dnia będziemy kiedyś przyjaciółmi, ale w inny sposób to koniec.

\- Niall dopiero cię się wprowadził w zeszłym tygodniu. To jedynie tymczasowe, by mi pomóc, ale nie wykopię go - ostrzegł Harry. - Jest fantastyczny.

Louis skinął głową. - Rozumiem. Jest w porządku. - Chociaż uważał, że bycie sam na sam z Harrym było najlepszym sposobem, by uzyskać w pewien sposób synchronizację, nie miał interesu, żądając, by Niall się wyprowadził. - Będzie zabawnie tak wszyscy razem.

Harry zachichotał. - Nie jestem pewien czy wierzę w to, że tak sądzisz, ale biorę to. Cieszę się, że chcesz wrócić do domu.

Louis westchnął z ulgą. - Czy mogę po prostu tu poczekać dopóki cię nie wypiszą? Będę mógł usłyszeć co lekarka ma do powiedzenia, a potem wezmę cię do domu ze sobą.

\- Jasne - zgodził się od razu Harry. - Byłoby świetnie. Tylko napiszę do Nialla i napiszę mu, że spotkamy się później w domu. - Kończąc wypowiedź, wziął swój telefon z szafki obok.

Po tym jak Louis usiadł na najbliższym krześle, aby zaczekać, ich dwójka rozmawiała o nie tak ważnych rzeczach. Teraz, kiedy wydawał się być bardziej podatny na myśl odkrycia tego kim był przez ostatnie pół dekady, Louis wydawał się być skłonny pozwolić Harry'emu wypełnić się rzeczami, których doświadczyli odkąd stali się światową pop sensacją.

Właśnie odkrywali wspomnienia Harry'ego z ich pierwszej wycieczki do Afryki Południowej, kiedy pojawiła się doktor Walsh. Była w sam raz na kontrolę Harry'ego.

\- Dzień dobry, Harry - przywitała się z nim jasno. Odwracając się do Louisa, kontynuowała. - A kto to może być?

\- To mój przyjaciel, Louis - przedstawił go Harry. - Louis, to jest doktor Walsh.

Z uśmiechem, Louis wstał, aby potrząsnąć jej dłonią. Kiedy puścił jej dłoń, wskazał na środek Harry'ego. - Jestem drugim ojcem dzieci.

Doktor Walsh uniosła swoje brwi i patrzyła na Harry'ego. - Och?

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać wielkiego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, kiedy Louis na głos uznał, że to jego dzieci. Skinął głową, aby potwierdzić jego deklarację.

\- Wspaniale! - Krzyknęła doktor Walsh. - Teraz, Harry, czy jesteś gotowy zobaczyć jak ty i twoje dzieci się czujecie?

\- Zdecydowanie.

Lekarka wskazała na kogoś stojącego za drzwiami, a oni weszli z przenośnym ultrasonografem. Chociaż była to procedura z którą Harry był bardziej niż zaznajomiony, Louis wpatrywał się w maszynę ze zmieszaniem.

Harry zaśmiał się. - To ultrasonograf, Louis. By sprawdzić co z dziećmi.

\- Będę mógł je zobaczyć? - Zapytał Louis, podekscytowanie było słyszalne nawet w jego tonie.

\- Tak - potwierdził Harry. - Usiądź z boku.

Louis wziął krzesło z dalekiego rogu sali i przyciągnął je do przeciwnego boku łóżka, gdzie siedział nie tak dawno temu.

Harry podniósł szpitalną koszulkę, ukazując swój nabrzmiały brzuch. Kątem oka sprawdzał reakcję Louisa, ale Louis wciąż był oszołomiony wiadomością, że będzie w stanie po raz pierwszy zobaczyć swoje dzieci. W ogóle nie wydawał się zdawać uwagi na brzuch Harry'ego.

Doktor Walsh wycisnęła trochę żelu na najbardziej wysuniętą część brzucha Harry'ego, następnie pojeździła swoją różdżką, aby zdobyć najlepszy widok na bliźniaki. Louis patrzył na monitor z intensywnością jakiej Louis nie widział w Harrym od lat. Harry patrzył jedynie na Louisa, nie chcąc niczego więcej jak uchwycenia jego reakcji, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczy swojego małego chłopca i swoją małą dziewczynkę.

\- Tutaj! - Krzyknęła lekarka. Wskazywała na specyficzne miejsca na monitorze, kiedy opowiadała. - To jest dziecko A, wasz mały chłopiec, a to jest dziecko B, wasza mała dziewczynka.

Louis pochylił się bliżej, by dobrze przyjrzeć się dzieciom. - Czy wszystko z nimi w porządku? - Zapytał lekarkę.

\- Wyglądają wspaniale. Wygląda też na to, że dziecko B poruszyło się od ostatniej nocy - zauważyła doktor Walsh. - Czy nadal boli cię bok, Harry?

Pokręcił głową. - Nie. Pochodziliśmy wcześniej po piętrze, tak jak zasugerowałaś i mogą wskazać dokładną sekundę, kiedy się poruszyła.

\- To świetnie. Z odrobiną szczęścia, nie przewróci się ponownie do tej pozycji - dodała lekarka. - Wszystko wygląda tak jak powinno. Dzieci są dobrego rozmiaru jak na połowę ciąży bliźniaczej i nie wydają się być zestresowane.

Louis westchnął z ulgą.

Kiedy doktor Walsh odłożyła różdżkę i wręczyła Harry'emu ścierkę, aby się wytarł, zapytała go. - Jak dzisiejsze poranne mdłości?

\- Lepiej. Płyny wydają się pomagać. Tak jak ostatnim razem. I tym jeszcze wcześniejszym - powiedział ze smutkiem.

\- Cóż, nie mogę ci obiecać, że nie skończysz tutaj ponownie - odpowiedziała lekarka. - Ale znaczenie ma to, że leczenie wydaje się za każdym razem pomagać. Tak długo jak możemy to kontrolować i dzieci pozostają zdrowe, nie powinniśmy mieć problemu z utrzymaniem cię do terminu.

\- Dzięki - powiedział Harry, czując że ulżyło mu tak na jakiego wyglądał Louis.

Lekarka kontynuowała. - Upewnij się, że zrobisz to dobrze, Harry. Stresowanie się jedynie zaostrzy mdłości. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, żyjesz sam w domu?

\- Mój kolega z zespołu Niall, niedawno się wprowadził… - zaczął Harry, ucinając w połowie to co chciał powiedzieć.

\- … a ja dzisiaj wracam. - Louis dokńczył myśl Harry'ego za niego.

\- W takim razie pozwólmy im nieść ciężkie rzeczy - błagała doktor Walsh.

Harry skinął głową, rozumiejąc. - Spróbuję.

\- Dobrze, w porządku, rozumiem, że czujesz się wystarczająco dobrze, aby iść, cieszę się, że mogę iść za ciosem i cię wypisać.

\- Byłoby świetnie - stwierdził Harry z uśmiechem. Był bardziej niż gotowy, aby iść do domu.

\- Pielęgniarka wypełni papiery - obiecała doktor Walsh.

Harry zaoferował trochę więcej wdzięczności, następnie lekarka wyszła, aby znaleźć kogokolwiek, by zlecić mu wypełnienie papierów Harry'ego.

Kiedy wyszła, Harry spojrzał na Louisa. - Niall miał mi przynieść nowe ubrania, ale zgaduję, że mogę po prostu wrócić, mając to co miałem na sobie, kiedy tutaj przyjechałem. Myślę, że są tam. - Wskazał na małą szafkę ustawioną w rogu sali.

Louis poszedł zabrać jego ubrania, następnie odwrócił się, by dać Harry'emu trochę prywatności, kiedy rozbierał się ze szpitalnej piżamy i zakładał bluzę dresową oraz joggersy, które miał na sobie, kiedy Niall stwierdził, że zawiezie go na SOR.

Właśnie skończył ubieranie się, kiedy przyszła ta sama pielęgniarka co przyniosła ultrasonograf, weszła wraz z podkładką. - Gotowy do wyjścia, panie Styles?

\- Nawet bardziej - odpowiedział Harry.

\- Proszę tutaj podpisać. - Wręczyła mu podkładkę oraz długopis. Szybko wykonał swoją parafkę w trzech miejscach, które wskazała. - Jesteś wolny.

\- Bez urazy, ale mam nadzieję, że nie zobaczymy się ponownie zbyt szybko - powiedział jej Harry z uśmiechem.

\- Nie ma sprawy - zapewniła go, uśmiechając się podobnie do niego.

Harry chciał iść o swoich własnych siłach, więc kiedy pielęgniarka wyszła, zabrał swoje rzeczy i on wraz z Louisem udali się ku wyjściu ze szpitala.

Louis udał się prosto do czekającej taksówkę. - Nie mogę jeszcze prowadzić, więc kiedy się przebierałeś, zadzwoniłem po taksówkę. - Otworzył tylne drzwi dla Harry’ego, aby wspiął się do środka, następnie przeszedł wokół samochodu, by wślizgnąć się na tylne siedzenie obok Harry’ego.

Kiedy Louis podawał kierowcy adres Harry’ego. Harry usadowił się wygodnie na swoim siedzeniu. Wpatrywał się w Louisa, czuł małe iskierki szczęścia rozprzestrzeniające się od jego serca do całego ciała. Wiedział, że mieli przed sobą długą drogę, ale Louis wrócił.

Kiedy jechali przez miasto w kierunku domu, Harry zadecydował, że może… tylko może… może w porządku jest to, że miał nadzieję, iż teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze. Zamknął swoje oczy, odchylił głowę do tyłu i marzył.

LOUIS

Chociaż Harry napisał do Nialla, dając mu znać, że Louis pojawił się w szpitalu, Niall wciąż wydawał się być miło zaskoczony, kiedy Louis eskortował Harry'ego do frontowych drzwi.

\- Hej, Niall. - Louis przywitał się z zawahaniem, niepewny tego jak ciepłe będzie przywitanie Nialla.

Uśmiech Nialla był mały, ale życzliwy. - Louis. - Wtedy jego uwaga skupiła się na Harry. - Hej, Haz, jak się masz?

Harry ściągnął swoją kurtkę i powiesił ją na pusty wieszak w rogu. - O wiele lepiej niż zeszłej nocy, ale jestem wykończony.

\- Dlaczego nie położysz się w salonie, a ja ci zrobię herbatę? - Zasugerował Niall.

\- To brzmi wspaniale - zgodził się Harry, już idąc w kierunku ich miękkiej, skórzanej kanapy oraz telewizora.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? - Zapytał Louis Nialla.

Niall odpowiedział na ofertę szybkim pokręceniem głową. - Myślę, że sobie poradzę. Chcesz herbaty?

\- Herbata byłaby świetna.

\- Nadal, Yorkshire? - Upewnił się Niall. - Mocna, bez cukru?

\- Tak, proszę. - Wciąż czymś peszącym było to, że ktoś kogo nie znał bardzo dobrze znał rzeczy, które on lubi jak i jaką herbatę pije, ale uważał że właściwie zaczynał się do tego przyzwyczajać.

\- Możesz sprawdzić co z nim? - Niall wskazał kierunek, w którym poszedł Harry.

Louis otrząsnął się ze swojej zadumy i przyjaźnie skinął głową. - Jasne. - Udał się w kierunku salonu, tak jak Harry, kiedy Niall poszedł do kuchni.

Do czasu nim Louis doszedł do swojego celu, Harry leżał już płasko na kanapie i sięgał po pilota, który był 2 cm dalej niż jego palce. Harry jęknął nieszczęśliwie, kiedy próbował go dosięgnąć.

\- Tutaj, pozwól mi - powiedział Louis, podnosząc pilot i mu go wręczając.

Harry uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie i włączył telewizor, a Louis usiadł na najbliższym fotelu. Serfował przez chwilę po kanałach, zatrzymując się na porannym chat show, dokładnie wtedy, kiedy Niall przyszedł z dwoma dzbankami, trzeba kubkami, śmietanką, cukiernicą i trzema łyżeczkami.

Harry wypił nie więcej niż trzy łyki swojej ziołowej herbaty, którą Niall przygotował specjalnie dla niego. Potem z małą pomocą Nialla, ułożył się na drzemkę, niemal natychmiast odpływając.

Niall chwycił koc ułożony z tyłu kanapy i przykrył nim bruneta. Odnalazł pilota i ściszył nieco dźwięk, nim odwrócił się do Louisa. - Przeniesiemy się do kuchni, aby mógł spać w spokoju?

\- Jasne. - Louis wstał i podążył za Niallem w kierunku kuchni. Pozwolił najpierw wybrać Niallowi siedzenie, następnie odłożył najpierw swoją herbatę, nim sam usiadł na przeciwległym krześle.

Louis zaczął z podenerwowaniem sączyć swoją herbatę, kiedy Niall uważnie mu się przyglądał.

\- Więc, - zaczął w końcu Niall, mówiąc wystarczająco delikatnie, nawet jeśli drzemiący Harry leżał za drzwiami obok. - Haz powiedział, że z powrotem się wprowadzasz?

\- Chciałbym - odpowiedział ostrożnie Louis, chcąc być pewnym, że uniknął wszelkich kruczków.

\- Co sprawiło, że zmieniłeś swoje zdanie? - Chciał wiedzieć Niall.

\- Liam - odpowiedział prosto Louis.

\- Liam? - Powtórzył Niall.

Ze skinięciem głową, Louis wyjaśnił. - Złożył mi wizytę i poddał kłótni to, że moja rodzina i Hannah mnie okłamywali. Kiedy z nimi rozmawiałem, przyznali się.

\- Przykro mi. - Niall posłał mu współczujący uśmiech.

\- To mi jest przykro - stwierdził Louis. - Mówiłeś mi i Harry też, ale nie zauważałem tego dopóki Liam nie przyszedł. Zgaduję, że do trzech razy sztuka.

\- Miałeś wiele rzeczy, z którymi musiałeś się uporać. Rozumiem to - powiedział mu Niall. - Ale nie ma teraz odwrotu. Wiesz to, prawda? Nie możesz go ponownie zostawić.

\- Wiem - zapewnił go Louis. - Chcę być tutaj dla niego. Dla niego i dla dzieci.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz to na myśli. - Niall wziął łyka swojej herbaty. - Myślę, że próbował oswoić się z myślą, że będzie musiał wychować bliźniaki samotnie. Oczywiście zawsze miałby naszą pomoc, jego rodziny, Liama i moją, ale posiadanie ciebie jest wszystkim czego potrzebuje.

Louis skinął głową. - Naprawdę chcę tu być. Nie żeby to nie było dziwne, ponieważ bym skłamał, gdybym powiedział, że nie, ale dzieci są tak samo moje jak jego i nie powinien się sam nimi zajmować.

Niall zatrzymał się, aby pomyśleć, w tym czasie wypił połowę swojego kubka. - Rozumiesz, że on cię kocha, prawda? Robi to od lat.

Louis ponownie skinął. - Zrozumiałem to już gdy byłem w szpitalu, ja tylko… - westchnął ciężko.

\- Nie pamiętasz? - Niall wyznał prawdopodobne zakończenie zdania Louisa.

\- Tak - przyznał smutno Louis. - Potem Hannah mnie okłamała, a to po prostu miało sens. Dopóki… nie miało.

\- Cóż, cieszę się, że wróciłeś - stwierdził. Kontynuował, dodając. - Jeśli go zranisz, to cię zabiję, a Liam mi w tym pomoże, jasne?

Louis nie oczekiwał niczego mniej.


	13. Rozdział 13

Szybko popadli w rutynę. Harry zajął się gotowaniem, kiedy dobrze się czuł, a Niall zajmował się gotowaniem, kiedy tak nie było. Niall był odpowiedzialny za Harry’ego, a Louis musiał walczyć przeciwko każdemu włóknowi bałaganu, aby utrzymać ten dom tak czystym jak tylko można. Louis byłby szczęśliwy będąc odpowiedzialnym za Harry’ego, ale Niall nie miał nic z tego.

W połowie stycznia, Louis czuł się nieco bardziej komfortowo w domu, nawet jeśli jego pamięć wciąż była nieobecna. Nie miało znaczenia to, że ciągle był wokół dwójki (czasami trójki, jeśli Liam wpadł) ludzi, z którymi najwidoczniej spędził ostatnie pięć lat, wciąż nie pamiętał ani jednej rzeczy.

Chociaż było trochę lepiej, Niall trochę odpuścił, pozwalając Louisowi zajmować się Harrym, który był teraz w dwudziestym drugim tygodniu ciąży, wciąż chory przez większość czasu i cięższy z każdym dniem.

Ich managment zwołał spotkanie, aby przedyskutować letnie plany w piątek dwudziestego czwartego tygodnia ciąży Harry'ego. Niall i Liam zgodzili się iść na spotkanie, zostawiając Louisa samego z Harrym właściwie po raz pierwszy, odkąd Louis zawoził Harry'ego ze szpitala do domu pod koniec grudnia.

Harry nie czuł się świetnie, co było częste w tych dniach, więc Louis zrobił mu trochę herbaty i usiedli w salonie, oglądając telewizję. Harry włączył Pamiętnik, film do którego oglądania podobno raz zmusił Louisa, ale skoro ten tego nie pamiętał, Harry musiał mu go puścić jeszcze raz.

Byli w połowie filmu, kiedy Harry jęknął głośno i przytrzymał się za dół brzucha.

Louis natychmiastowo złapał za pilot i zatrzymał film. - Co się stało, Harry?

Harry pokręcił głową i zaczął grymasić. Po chwili, jego twarz się zrelaksowała i widać było, że próbował skontrolować swój oddech. - To boli - stwierdził, kiedy był w stanie.

Przyciągając się nieco bliżej Harry'ego, zapytał. - Co to? Czy któreś z nich cię kopnęło?

\- To nie było kopnięcie - powiedział ze smutkiem Harry. - To coś innego.

Louis chciał zapytać co mógłby zrobić, aby pomóc, gdy Harry przyłożył dłoń do swoich ust i wstał z kanapy. Kiedy stało się jasne to, że Harry zmagał się ze wstaniem, Louis podskoczył i złapał ramię bruneta, aby mu pomóc. Tak szybko jak Harry był na nogach, udał się prosto do najbliższej toalety. Prawie mu się udało, wymiotując na zewnątrz drzwi od łazienki.

Louis nie był daleko za nim i wszedł prosto do malutkiej toalety oraz pomógł Harry'emu kucnąć, tak aby za drugim razem mógł zwymiotować do sedesu.

To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry był chory odkąd Louis się wprowadził. Nie było to nawet blisko. Jakkolwiek to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry był chory odkąd Louis się wprowadził, a nie było Nialla, który by się nim zaopiekował.

Delikatnie, Louis położył dłoń na karku Harry'ego, pocierając nią uspokajające kółka (przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję), kiedy Harry wymiotował wszystko co w tym dniu zjadł. - Co mogę zrobić?

Harry miał jedną dłoń na swoim brzuchu a drugą przytrzymywał się deski klozetowej i odetchnął ciężko dwukrotnie, nim mógł odpowiedzieć. - Mokra ścierka? Na moim karku?

Louis chwycił najbliższy ręcznik jaki mógł znaleźć, złożył go i zamoczył go pewną ilością zimnej wody. Następnie uniósł włosy Harry'ego, aby położyć na jego szyi mokry materiał. W chwili, gdy dotknęło to jego skóry, jęknął z uznaniem. - To w porządku? - Upewniał się Louis.

\- Mhmm - wymamrotał Harry.

Louis trzymał ręcznik w miejscu, kiedy Harry jeszcze kilka razy miał mdłości. Louis zabrał materiał, kiedy Harry wstał, usiadł pośladkami na swoich piętach, chociaż wciąż miał ręcznik w swojej ręce, na wypadek gdyby Harry ponownie go potrzebował.

Harry nie miał długiej przerwy pomiędzy wymiotowaniem, kiedy jęknął i ponownie złapał się za brzuch, tak jak zrobił to o wiele wcześniej na kanapie. Jęknął z bólu, a Louis gorąco sobie życzył, aby wiedzieć co zrobić oprócz położenia dłoni na ramieniu Harry'ego, więc znałby kogoś kto z nim był. Kiedy na twarzy Harry'ego nie było już bólu, Louis wyjął swój telefon. - Powinienem zadzwonić do Nialla?

\- Nie - odpowiedział Harry, kręcąc głową. - Sądzę, że po prostu powinniśmy pojechać prosto na SOR. Nie wiem co to jest, ale to nie jest dobre.

Louis skinął głową. - W porządku, zadzwonię po taksówkę. - Odblokował swój telefon i zamówił taksówkę, następnie pomógł Harry'emu wstać. - Oprzyj się na mnie, dobrze?

Harry posłusznie owinął rękę wokół ramienia Louisa i pozwolił mu zaprowadzić się do głównych drzwi, zatrzymując się tylko na chwilę, by założyć kurtki, nim wychodzą na zimno, aby poczekać na taksówkę. Lekko padał śnieg, ale Louis nie sądził, by to zaszkodziło im w dostaniu się do szpitala.

Kiedy czekali, Louis napisał do Nialla, aby dać mu znać gdzie się wybierali. Niall odpisał niemal natychmiast, mówiąc że tam się spotkają.

Taksówka szybko przyjechała i tak szybko jak Louis powiedział gdzie muszą się udać, kierowca powiedział, że zawiezie ich prosto tam.

Taksówkarz był tak dobry jak jego słowa, parkując przed wejściem na SOR mniej niż piętnaście minut później. Harry raz doświadczył tego nowego, ostrego bólu podczas jazdy, ale na szczęście już nie wymiotował. Kiedy Louis próbował zapłacić kierowcy, ten nie wziął jego pieniędzy, mówiąc że nikt nie powinien płacić za podwiezienie do szpitala.

Jako powtórzenie ich drogi do taksówki, Louis owinął sobie rękę Harry'ego wokół swoich pleców i prowadził go w stronę drzwi na SOR.

Niemal od razu podeszła do nich pielęgniarka, pchając wózek w kierunku Harry'ego, by brunet tam usiadł, kiedy Louis szybko omawiał jej symptomy Harry'ego, upewniając się, że wspomniał o tym, iż Harry cierpi na hypermesis gravidarum.

Pielęgniarka przedstawiła się jako Amy i zaprowadziła Harry'ego do gabinetu, gdzie ona i Louis przełożyli go na kozetkę. Amy zrobiła to co niezbędne, a następnie powiedziała, że lekarka za chwilę tu będzie. Harry powiedział, że przy kilku ostatnich razach, kiedy tu był to doktor Walsh się nim zajmowała, a Amy powiedziała, że sprawdzi czy wspomniana lekarka tutaj jest.

Po tym jak Amy wyszła szukać lekarki, Louis odwrócił się do Harry’ego. - Jak się masz? Boli cię coś?

Harry wciąż trzymał się za dół swojego brzucha, ale pokręcił głową. - Teraz nie.

\- A co z mdłościami?

Harry uniósł swoją głowę, jakby próbował wyczuć co czuje. - Nie jest tak źle. Chociaż zdecydowanie mam lekkie zawroty głowy.

To niewiele poza tym co Louis sam mógł powiedzieć. - Miejmy nadzieję, że lekarz niedługo tutaj będzie.

Jednak szczęście nie było w tym dniu przyjacielem Harry’ego i ponownie skulił się z bólu, który sprawił, że krzyknął. Louis mógł jedynie ścisnąć ramię Harry’ego, kiedy ten jęknął przez ból, dając brunetowi znać, że nie był sam.

Harry ponownie się uspokajał, kiedy doktor Walsh weszła za prywatną kurtynę. Louis zerknął na nią i westchnął z ulgą. - Dzięki Bogu.

\- Harry, miałam nadzieję cię tu nie widzieć w najbliższym czasie - powiedziała krzywo lekarka.

\- Też miałem taką nadzieję - odpowiedział Harry. - Jednak te maluszki wydają się być innego zdania.

\- Co się dzieje? - Zapytała doktor Walsh.

\- Ostry ból w dolnej części mojego brzucha - powiedział Harry. - Jak i wiele wymiotowania, chociaż to nie jest nowością.

\- Jak często cię boli? - Chciała wiedzieć lekarka.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, niepewny. Spojrzał na Louisa, by zobaczyć czy on wie. - Może co jakieś dziesięć czy piętnaście minut - zgadywał Louis.

\- Czy narastają na sile? - Było następnym pytaniem doktor Walsh.

Tym razem Harry musiał odpowiedzieć. - Nie. Za każdym razem są takie same. Ostry ból dokładnie tutaj. - Wskazał na dolną część swojego ciążowego brzucha.

Doktor Walsh skinęła głową. - Brzmi jak skurcze Braxton-Hicksa.

\- Braxton-Hicksa? - Powtórzył Louis.

\- Fałszywy alarm - wyjaśnił Harry, patrząc na lekarkę w potwierdzeniu.

Ponownie skinęła głową. - Nie zawsze są bolesne, ale wydaje się, że wasze dzieci są zdeterminowane do tego, by niczego ci nie ułatwiać.

\- Może wykończą wszystkie normy i będą przykładnymi dziećmi - powiedział tęsknie Harry.

Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale zachichotał.

\- Chciałabym zrobić szybkie badanie, by upewnić się, że nie jesteś opuchnięty, a potem zrobię ci USG i podam trochę płynów - zadeklarowała doktor Walsh. - Jak to brzmi?

\- Brzmi dobrze, ale co ze skurczami Braxton-Hicksa? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Same powinny przejść - powiedziała. - Musisz się jedynie zrelaksować i dać temu trochę czasu.

\- W porządku - odpowiedział Harry.

Louis stanął przy głowie łóżka, kiedy lekarka robiła szybkie badanie wewnętrzne Harry'emu. - Wszystko w porządku - odrzekła, jasno zadowolona z rezultatu.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Świetnie.

\- Pójdę tylko zobaczyć czy uda mi się tutaj przynieść jakiś ultrasonograf - ogłosiła doktor Walsh.

Niall wbiegł przez zasłonkę, kiedy lekarka akurat wychodziła. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i położyła dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej, aby zwolnił. - Panie Horan - przywitała się z nim ciepło.

Niall zerknął jej przez ramię na Harry'ego, by sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku z jego przyjacielem. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. - Wszystko w porządku, Ni.

Po westchnięciu ulgi, Niall spotkał wzrok lekarki. - Witam, doktor Walsh.

\- Hej - odpowiedziała. - Dlaczego nie przypilnujesz tej dwójki, kiedy ja pójdę po ultrasonograf?

\- Mogę to zrobić - zgodził się Niall.

Skinęła głową z aprobatą, następnie udała się na główne miejsce SOR-u, by poszukać maszyny, której potrzebowała.

\- Naprawdę wszystko jest w porządku? - Upewniał się Niall, stając po przeciwnej stronie Harry’ego niż Louis.

\- To tylko fałszywy alarm - powiedział mu Harry. Aby potwierdzić jego punkt widzenia, skurcz Braxton-Hicksa pojawił się dokładnie w tym momencie, sprawiając że się skrzywił. Niall złapał go za dłoń, a Harry ścisnął ją podczas trwania skurczu tak, że Louis mógł zobaczyć jak palce Nialla pobielały.

Kiedy ból minął, a Harry rozluźnił swój uścisk na dłoni Nialla, Niall zastanawiał się głośno. - To normalne.

\- Najwidoczniej - odpowiedział Louis. Miał nadzieję, że to było, w jakimkolwiek przypadku i miał również nadzieję, że nie było to niebezpieczne ani dla Harry'ego ani dla dzieci.

\- Mam się dobrze - stwierdził Harry, oddychając głęboko, oczywiście próbując odciągnąć wszelkie nowe mdłości.

\- Jesteś pewny? - Zapytał sceptycznie Niall.

\- Na pewno - powiedział mu Harry. Sekundę później, potarł swój ciężarny brzuch i zmienił swoje stwierdzenie. - Absolutnie pewny.

Doktor Walsh wróciła, nim rozmowa mogła pójść dalej. Poza nią, pielęgniarka Amy pchała przenośny ultrasonograf. Amy wyprosiła Nialla z jego miejsca i ułożyła sprzęt dla użytku lekarki.

Rutyna była chlebem powszednim dla Harry'ego i Nialla, a nawet dla Louisa nie było to nowością. Doktor Walsh rozlała żel na brzuchu Harry'ego, następnie ruszała różdżką aż znalazła dzieci. Po chwilowym przestudiowaniu monitora, powiedziała. - Dobrze to wygląda. Obydwoje wyglądają na naprawdę zdrowych, tak samo jak kilka tygodni temu.

Cała trójka dorosłych mężczyzn westchnęła, czując ulgę po tej wiadomości. Lekarka była na tyle uprzejma, że wskazała miejsce, w którym znajdowały się dzieci, jedno na drugim, twarzą do siebie tak jakby rozmawiali, nim wydrukowała zdjęcie i pomogła Harry'emu wytrzeć swój brzuch.

\- Idę poprosić Amy, by podłączyła ci kroplówkę - wyjaśniła doktor Walsh. - Za jakąś godzinę czy coś takiego, kiedy twoje siły będą miały się dobrze, wypuszczę cię.

\- To brzmi świetnie - odpowiedział Niall.

\- Dziękuję, pani doktor - powiedział jej z wdzięcznością. - Przepraszam za ponowne zajęcie czasu.

Zaprzeczyła stanowczo swoją głową. - Żadnych przeprosin. To moja praca. Cieszę się, że tym razem nie było wiele do roboty.

Harry skinął głową w zgodzie. - Dzięki.

Przed opuszczeniem gabinetu, lekarka obiecała sprawdzić za godzinę ego stan, następnie Amy szybko podłączyła mu kroplówkę i nie minęło dużo czasu, nim Harry, Niall i Louis byli sami, by czekać przez następne 60 minut.

Niall zadeklarował, że potrzebuje trochę kawy oraz zaoferował Louisowi, że mu też jedną weźmie razem z wodą dla Harry'ego. Wyszedł, szukając baru, ponownie pozostawiając Harry'ego i Louisa samych.

\- Więc, jak się czujesz? - Zapytał Louis, używając stopy, by przyciągnąć najbliższy stołek, na którym usiadł.

Harry poruszył się, by ponownie pogłaskać się po brzuchu, a Louis mógł powiedzieć, że naprawdę rozważał pytanie Louisa. - Sądzę, że lepiej - w końcu odpowiedział.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - To dobrze.

Pod wpływem impulsu, Harry sięgnął po dłoń Louis, ściskając ją mocno. - Dziękuję, Louis.

Kiedy rumieniec pojawił się na jego policzkach, Louis zaprotestował. - Naprawdę niewiele zrobiłem.

\- Tak, zrobiłeś - stwierdził Harry. - Zaopiekowałeś się mną, zabrałeś mnie do szpitala, zostałeś ze mną podczas badania ja… ja naprawdę to doceniam.

Louis oddał uścisk na dłoni Harry'ego. - Cieszę się, że wszystko jest w porządku, zarówno z tobą jak i z dziećmi.

Odkąd Louis się jeszcze nie odsunął, łatwo Harry'emu było wziąć jego dłoń i położyć ją na szczycie swojego brzucha. - Myślę, że skurcze się zatrzymały. Teraz kopią, tak jak dwadzieścia razy na dzień.

Nie było tak trudno wyczuć malutkie kopnięcia pod swoją dłonią. Louis wciąż przyzwyczaiał się do myśli, że dwa małe życia rosnące w Harrym są również jego. To było trochę bardziej realne z każdym razem, szczególnie kiedy miał tak cholernie namacalny dowód. - Wygląda na to że są dobre i silne.

\- Dobre i silne - powtórzył Harry, uśmiechając się ciepło.

Niall wybrał ten moment, by ponownie się pojawić, trzymając dwie gorące filiżanki herbaty i jedną butelkę wody. - Pielęgniarka dała mi trochę ze swojej własnej kryjówki!

Louis niechętnie zabrał swoją dłoń z brzucha Harry’ego, aby wziąć swoją herbatę oraz butelkę wody z rąk Nialla, podając to ostatnie Harry’emu.

Niall usadowił na innym stołku w gabinecie ze swoją własną herbatą, otworzył wieczko, by rozkoszować się gorącym płynem wewnątrz. - Więc jak sobie tutaj radzicie?

Louis i Harry wymienili się spojrzeniami, po czym zaryzykował stwierdzeniem. - Myślę, że mamy się dobrze. - Uniósł swoją brew na Harry’ego, upewniając się, że nie poszedł za daleko z tymi słowami.

Harry skinął głową, zgadzając się ze stwierdzeniem Louisa. - Mamy. Wszyscy mamy się dobrze. - Po chwili dodał. - Cała nasza czwórka.

Cała nasza czwórka. Te słowa najprawdopodobniej powinny przerazić Louisa, ale od pierwszego razu odkąd dowiedział się, że Harry jest w ciąży, tak nie było. Uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego. - Cała nasza czwórka.

HARRY

Nie było czasu, kiedy Harry by pamiętał, że pewnego dnia nie chciał być w ciąży. Teraz, kiedy zaczynał swój siódmy miesiąc z bliźniakami, zaczynał sobie zadawać to pytanie jako życzenie. Czuł się jakby ważył tyle samo co wieloryb i coraz trudniej było mu sobie radzić z codziennymi czynnościami.

Jakby nie było wystarczająco źle, mdłości wcale nie ustępowały. Wciąż był chory przez większość dni i miał również od tego czasu kilka serii skurczów Braxton-Hicksa. Naprawdę wypatrywał urodzenia dzieci i odzyskania swojego ciała z powrotem.

Urodziny Harry'ego były naprawdę cichym wydarzeniem. Jego mama i Robin przyjechali z Cheshire z tej okazji, a Gemma, Liam i Niall przyszli wieczorem i razem z Louisem mieli kochaną kolację. Niall zamówił ciasto i wybrał boskie ciasto anioła z czekoladą i truskawkami. Posiadanie wokół siebie ludzi których kochał sprawiało jego przejście na dwadzieścia dwa lata mniej bolesnym.

Kilka dni po swoich urodzinach, Harry był po raz pierwszy sam w domu od długiego czasu. Niall był z Liamem na spotkaniu z Modestem, kiedy to Louis zaoferował, że pójdzie po zakupy spożywcze w Tesco na dole ulicy. Zadecydował, że to najwyższy czas, by zacząć robić swoją część obowiązków domowych i naprawdę musiał się przyzwyczaić do wychodzenia i okazjonalnego radzenia sobie z fanami.

Harry wybrał sobie swój czas w samotności na nadrobieniu swoich internetowych zaległości. Sprawdził tumblra (fanki miały całkowitą rację, miał konto, które głównie posiadało blogi ‘Larry'ego Stylinsona’ ) i twittera nim zadecydował rozważnie wygooglować siebie.

Nie było zbyt wiele do znalezienia oprócz spekulacji na temat czy One Direction naprawdę wróci na trasę po tym jak bliźniaki się urodzą lub o jego ciąży, więc przeszedł dalej i wygooglował imię Louisa.

Trzeci artykuł na liście , ze strony The Syn, był zatytułowany 'Czy Louis Tomlinson zmaga się z amnezją?’ Serce Harry'ego się zatrzymało. Prasa wiedziała tylko o tym, że Louis uznał małego urazu głowy wskutek wypadku samochodowego. Gdyby ktoś się dowiedział, że było o wiele, wiele gorzej, media miałyby swój dzień chwały.

Harry wiedział, że powinien to zostawić, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Kliknął na link.

Czy Louis Tomlinson zmaga się z amnezją?

Pięć miesięcy temu, pisaliśmy, że dwójka członków One Direction, Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson miała poważny wypadek samochodowy. W tym czasie zostaliśmy zapewnieni, że Harry zyskał jedynie kilka otarć i siniaków, a chociaż Louis zmagał się z urazem głowy, nie było to nic poważnego.

Od tego czasu okazało się, że Harry jest w ciąży z bliźniakami z Louisem. Przede wszystkim na jaw wyszło, że wszystkie plotki o Larrym Stylinsonie były oparte na faktach. Dzieci mają się urodzić w maju, a Harry i Louis zagnieżdźili się w ich wspólnym domu w północnym Londynie.

The Sun dowiedziało się jednak,, że uraz Louis po wrześniowym wypadku był czymś więcej, niż jak oryginalnie powiedziano. Według pielęgniarki, która prosiła o anonimowość, uraz głowy Louisa objawił się wsteczną amnezją i brakiem pamiętanie czegokolwiek od pierwszej połowy 2010 roku. Nie pamięta bycia w X-Factorze i nie pamięta bycia członkiem One Direction. Najtragiczniejsze jest to, że nie pamięta ani jednego momentu ze swojego związku z Harrym Stylesem.

Bliska osoba z otoczenia rodziny Tomlinsonów twierdzi, że proces rehabilitacji Louisa nie jest łatwy dla Louisa. Chociaż na początku wrócił do domu z Harrym, nie został tam długo, zamiast tego wybrał powrót do ludzi, których pamiętał - do swojej rodziny. Nasze źródło mówi, że Louis rozpalił swój związek ze swoją szkolną miłością podczas swojego pobytu w domu i według niego, wydawał się być szczęśliwy.

Louis obecnie ponownie mieszka z Harrym, w domu, który zakupili. Niejasne jest to dlaczego ta zmiana nastąpiła, wiemy tylko, że tak jest. Pytanie jest takie: Co zmusiło Louisa do ponownego wprowadzenia się do Harry'ego? Czy to dlatego, bo Harry jest w ciąży? Czy te dzieci będa mieć kochających się rodziców czy takich, którzy są razem, bo myślą, że powinni być?

Jeśli to nie byłoby wystarczające (a jest tego dużo) los One Direction wisi na włosku. Jeśli Louis nie pamięta muzyki lub tekstu, jaką rolę może grać w zaplanowanej latem trasie? Czy w ogóle chce być jeszcze w zespole?

The Sun obiecuje, że będzie was na bieżąco informować, jeśli coś się wydarzy. Zostawiamy was z powrotem z regularnym planem dzieci Tomlinson-Styles, może wasze serce nie jest aż tak jasne.

Harry czuł jak coś mu się przewracało w żołądku, kiedy czytał ostatnie słowa artykułu. Czy to robił? Czy naciskał na Louisa, aby został? By był tu dla niego? Nie chciał, aby Louis tu był z litości. Chciał, by Louis tu był, bo chce tu być. Ponieważ troszczy się o Harry'ego i bliźniaki.

Do czasu nim Louis przyszedł ze sklepu, Harry pracował nad tym co sam ma oświadczyć.

\- Hej, Harry! - Zawołał Louis do salonu, kiedy wchodził do kuchni z imponującą liczbą toreb z Tesco jak na jedną wycieczkę.

\- Hej - odpowiedział Harry. - Możesz tutaj przyjść jak skończysz rozpakowywać zakupy?

Louis zatrzymał swoje czynności, by spotkać wzrok Harry'ego. - Oczywiście. Coś się stało?

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie - odpowiedział Harry.

Kryptyczna odpowiedź sprawiła, że Louis uniósł swoją bre, ale powiedział. - W porządku - następnie udał się, by odłożyć jedzenie.

Dla Harry'ego Louis nie wracał przez nieobliczalnie długą ilość czasu. Miał dwa kubki w swoich dłoniach i podał jeden z nich Harry'emu. - Ziołowa, taka jaką lubisz.

Harry wziął swój kubek, swój ulubiony z tęczą z - dziękuję. - Usiadł nieco prościej i upił łyk. Odkąd wprowadził się ponownie, Louis definitywnie nauczył się jak robić prawidłowo herbatę dla Harry'ego.

Louis usiadł na fotelu pasującym do kanapy i upił ze swojego własnego kubka, jednym z psem, którego dostał od swojej siostry Phoebe wieki temu. - Więc, o co chodzi?

Harry wziął jeszcze jeden łyk swojego napoju, następnie wziął głęboki wdech, nim zadał pytanie. - Dlaczego tutaj jesteś?

Louis pokręcił głową ze zmieszaniem. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Dlaczego tutaj wróciłeś? - Harry chciał, by to było jasne, chociaż również był bardzo zmieszany tym co mogło się stać.

\- Tutaj? - Powtórzył Louis. - Masz na myśli ponowne mieszkanie z tobą?

Harry skinął głową.

Louis wciąż wyglądał na nieco zakłopotanego tą rozmową, niemniej jednak odpowiedział na pytanie Harry'ego. - Mówiłem ci, chciałem być tu dla ciebie i dzieci.

\- Ale dlaczego? - Upierał się Harry. Z kolejnym pokręceniem głowy Louisa, kontynuował. - Dlaczego chcesz to robić? Czujesz się winny? Z litości do mnie?

\- Nie - stwierdził poważnie Louis. - Nawet chociaż nas nie pamiętam, troszczenie się o ciebie jest dobrą sprawą. A te dzieci… są moje. Nasze. Chcę tutaj być i je z tobą wychować.

\- Jesteś pewny? - Upewniał się niespokojny Harry.

\- Skąd to wszystko pochodzi? - Zapytał Louis. - Czy Niall coś powiedział?

Tym razem to Harry pokręcił głową. Sięgnął po swojego iPada z stolika do kawy i włączył artykuł, który przeczytał, kiedy Louisa nie było, następnie pokazał to szatynowi.

Louis odłożył swoją herbatę, by wziąć iPada. Kiedy czytał artykuł, Harry widział jak ten stawał się coraz bledszy.

Rzucając iPad na swój podołek, Louis przeklął. - Kurwa, Harry, nie jestem tutaj, bo ktoś mnie do tego zmusił, jeszcze tyle wiem.

\- Jesteś pewny? - Harry powtórzył swoje wcześniejsze pytanie.

\- Na pewno. Przysięgam. Jestem tutaj, ponieważ chcę tu być. - Zatrzymał się na chwilę, aby zadać swoje własne pytanie. - Chcesz żebym tutaj był?

Harry natychmiast skinął głową. - Zdecydowanie. Po prostu nie chcę, abyś myślał, że musisz tu być.

Louis ponownie pokręcił głową. - Nie myślę tak. To jest mój wybór. Nie chciałbym być nigdzie indziej. - Wstał, by zrobić kilka kroków, aby usiąść dokładnie obok Harry’ego. Delikatnie położył dłoń na brzuchu Harry’ego. - Jestem tu tak długo jak wasza trójka będzie mnie chciała.

Przykrywając dłoń Louisa swoją własną, kuląc swoje palce przy wnętrzu dłoni Louisa, Harry ciężko odetchnął z ulgą. - Dziękuję, Louis.

Siedzieli w ciszy przez kilka chwil, nim Louis ponownie przemówił. - Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem wykończony. Zakupy spożywcze są całkowicie wyczerpujące.

Harry zachichotał. - Tak samo jak rosnące bliźniaki.

\- Więc co sądzisz o drzemce?

\- Myślę, że drzemka to dobry pomysł.

Louis wyciągnął swoją dłoń spod Harry’ego na tyle, by wstać. Następnie się wyciągnął, by sięgnąć po dłoń Harry’ego, pomagając mu wstać. - Chodźmy w takim razie. Marnujemy czas.

Serce Harry’ego było tak jasne jak piórko, kiedy szedł za Louisem po schodach i do sypialni, którą platonicznie dzielili, nawet odkąd Louis wrócił do domu. Pieprzyć The Sun.


	14. Rozdział 14

LOUIS

Był późny luty, prawie nadszedł marzec, kiedy Louis obudził się w środku nocy, znajdując Harry’ego siedzącego tuż obok niego, dyszącego ciężko, z jedną ręką na swoim prawie ośmiomiesięcznym brzuchu.

\- Harry? - Zapytał Louis, kładąc dłoń na górze jego pleców. - Wszystko w porządku?

Harry gwałtownie pokręcił swoją głową. - Nie sądzę. Coś jest nie tak.

Wszelkie oznaki snu natychmiastowo opuściły Louisa. - Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś?

Ze stłumionym szlochem, Harry wyjaśnił. - Miałem nadzieję, że odejdzie, ale tak się nie stało.

\- Co to jest, Harry? Ból? - Louis próbował znaleźć przyczynę problemu.

\- Ostry - potwierdził Harry. - I nie odchodzi. Powinien odejść. - Zaczął płakać, chcąc się tego pozbyć.

Louis odrzucił kołdrę ze swoich nóg. - Obudzę Nialla, potem pojedziemy do szpitala.

Nie czekał na odpowiedź Harry’ego. Zamiast tego pobiegł do drzwi i ruszył do pokoju dla gości, pukając pobieżnie do drzwi, nim wpadł do pokoju. Zatrzymał się przy głowie łóżka. - Niall!

Niall podskoczył, jakby został porażony prądem. - Co?!

\- To Harry. Coś jest nie tak z dziećmi. - Szybko powiedział mu Louis. - Musimy go zabrać do szpitala. Teraz.

Na jego szczęście, Niall nie zadawał więcej pytań. Po prostu wyskoczył z łóżka i wślizgnął się w ubrania, które poprzedniej nocy zostawił na podłodze. - W takim razie, jedźmy.

Louis skinął głową i ponownie przeszedł korytarzem do jego i Harry’ego sypialni. Harry siedział dokładnie tak jak Louis go zostawił. Kiedy Louis przysunął się do niego i ponownie położył swoją dłoń na jego plecach, Harry podskoczył i zerknął na niego, jego oczy błyszczały od łez.

\- No dalej Harry - powiedział Louis, mówiąc niskim i uspokajającym głosem. - Jedziemy teraz do szpitala.

\- Louis, co jeśli one są martwe? - Harry wyraźnie zmagał się z trzymaniem się w ryzach i nie do końca było to sukcesywne. Przeniósł swój wzrok na Nialla. - Co jeśli im coś zrobiłem?

Kolejny załamany szloch opuścił usta Harry'ego. Niall stanowczo powiedział. - Nie robiłeś nic innego od najlepszej opieki nad tą dwójką. Teraz, ubierzemy cię, abyśmy mogli wszystko sprawdzić.

To wymagało od Nialla i Louisa trochę wysiłku, by postawić Harry'ego i by ubrać go w jakieś joggersy i luźną bluzę. Potem nie marnowali czasu i od razu udali się do samochodu Nialla. Louis wciąż nie mógł prowadzić, a Harry oczywiście nie był w stanie.

Louis usiadł na tyłach wraz z Harrym, nie martwiąc się o to, że to Niall pełnił rolę szofera. Kiedy Niall jechał z maksymalną prędkością, w dodatku o 3 w nocy, Louis trzymał dłoń Harry'ego i zapewniał go, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Nawet jeśli Louis nie miał pojęcia czy to okaże się prawdą.

Podjechali przed zbyt znajome wejście na SOR, a Niall pozwolił Louisowi pomóc Harry'emu się wydostać, mówiąc, że spotkają się w środku tak szybko jak zaparkuje samochód.

W chwili, gdy przekroczyli próg SOR-u, Louis przytrzymywał wciąż płaczącego Harry'ego, wołając o pomoc. Zajęło to trochę, ale w końcu pielęgniarka pojawiła się z wózkiem. - Co się dzieje? - Zapytała szorstko, kiedy Louis pomagał Harry'emu usiąść na krześle. Jeśli rozpoznała któregokolwiek z nich, była na tyle profesjonalna, by nie dać tego po sobie poznać.

\- Jest w siódmym miesiącu ciąży z bliźniakami i obudził się mniej niż godzinę temu z ostrym bólem i mówi, że dzieci się nie ruszają. - Louis powiedział jej to co wiedział. - Zazwyczaj są bardzo aktywne w nocy.

Harry krzyknął, kiedy przeszła przez niego kolejna fala bólu, łzy spływały po jego policzkach. Złapał się za brzuch i spojrzał najpierw na Louisa, a potem na pielęgniarkę. - To boli - powiedział im, chociaż jasno nie było to konieczne.

\- Zabierzemy cię do gabinetu i zobaczymy co się dzieje - powiedziała spokojnie pielęgniarka. Zaprowadziła wózek do najbliższego pokoju badań, a Niall wbiegł, kiedy Louis i pielęgniarka pomagali Harry'emu przenieść się na kozetkę.

\- Czy doktor Walsh tutaj jest? Leczyła go wcześniej. - Niall prześlizgnął się obok pielęgniarki, aby być obok Harry'ego.

\- Wierzę, że tak. Zaraz to sprawdzę - odpowiedziała pielęgniarka. - Do Harry'ego, dodała. - Pozostań spokojnym i spróbuj oddychać głęboko. Zaraz wrócę. - Potem wyszła, nic już nie mówiąc, zatrzymując się tylko po to, by zasłonić kurtynę.

Harry wciąż delikatnie płakał, nawet chociaż próbował podążyć za wskazówkami pielęgniarki i starał się głęboko oddychać. Louis złapał jego dłoń i ścisnął ją mocno. - Wszystko będzie w porządku, Harry.

Harry ponownie spojrzał na Louisa. - Skąd możesz być pewny?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu to czuję. - I tak było. Nie sądził, że Harry zaszedł tak daleko z całym swoim chorowaniem i wściekaniem się na pamięć Louisa tylko po to, by stracić swoje dzieci.

\- Czy wciąż cię straszliwie boli, Haz? - Zastanawiał się na głos Niall.

Harry otworzył swoje usta żeby odpowiedzieć, kiedy fala bólu musiała przez niego przejść, ponieważ jego uścisk na dłoni Louisa się wzmocnił, a Harry zassał krzyk. Kiedy moment się zakończył, spojrzał na Nialla i słabo kiwnął głową.

Niall zaoferował współczujący uśmiech w tej samej sekundzie, w której doktor Walsh weszła do gabinetu z pielęgniarką, która poszła ją znaleźć tuż za nią.

\- Panie Styles - przywitała się, widocznie go rozpoznając. - Co się dzisiaj dzieje?

Louis mógł zobaczyć jak Harry zbierał się w sobie, by móc wyjaśnić. - Obudziłem się z bólem w brzuchu. A dzieci przestały się poruszać. Zazwyczaj są najbardziej rozruszane w nocy. - Łzy ponownie zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach, kiedy słuchał swoich symptomów.

\- Jeszcze raz, jak daleko jesteś? Dwudziesty-dziewiąty tydzień, trzydziesty? - Chciała znać dokładny czas.

\- Trzydziesty tydzień - odpowiedział Harry.

Doktor Walsh skinęła głową w zrozumieniu tego co Harry powiedział. - W porządku, zróbmy tutaj USG, by zobaczyć co się dzieje. - Spojrzała na pielęgniarkę, która natychmiastowo wyszła, idąc po sprzęt. Louis, Niall, a szczególnie Harry byli z tym podobni. Kiedy wróciła do Harry'ego, powiedziała. - Musisz się uspokoić. To może być mnóstwo rzeczy, a jesteś teraz tutaj, więc zrobimy co tylko będzie trzeba.

Harry skinął głową, chociaż wygląd jego twarzy mówił Louisowi, że wciąż był niesamowicie spięty. Dopóki nie dowie się co się stało, Harry się nie uspokoi. Louis nie mógł go winić. Sam również był bardzo spięty. Nie wiedział co by zrobił, gdyby coś naprawdę złego stało się Harry'emu lub dzieciom.

Pielęgniarka wróciła z maszyną, o która prosiła ją doktor Walsh, a lekarka nie marnowała czasu, prosząc Harry'ego, by uniósł swoją koszulkę, aby mogła wycisnąć trochę żelu na jego brzuch oraz przyłożyć tam różdżkę, bo zobaczyć co się tam działo. Dodatkową minutę zajęło jej znalezienie dzieci, odkąd Harry kolejny raz zwinął się z bólu, kiedy ona wciąż szukała dobrego miejsca, by sprawdzić co z maluszkami.

Kiedy nie powiedziała nic, by ich zapewnić tak szybko jak Harry miał na to nadzieję, spiętym głosem zapytał. - Czy wszystko z nimi w porządku?

\- W porządku, na chwilę obecną. - Harry ledwie miał czas na to, by westchnął z ulgą, nim kontynuowała. - Harry, jest tak jak myślałam. Wierzę w to, że rodzisz. Dzieci ułożyły się w pozycji do porodu.

Harry gwałtownie pokręcił swoją głową. - Nie mogę rodzić. Mam termin na maj.

\- Możesz zatrzymać poród, prawda? - Wtrącił się Louis, pamiętając wiele historii swojej mamy jak położnej.

Harry spojrzał na Louis jakby był wdzięczny za podsunięcie tego pomysłu, następnie uniósł swój wzrok, by spojrzeć co sądziła o tym lekarka.

\- Chcę przynieść monitor płodu i zrobić badanie wewnętrzne. W pewnych przypadkach są możliwe leki, które opóźnią poród - powiedziała im doktor Walsh. Jednak nie mieli ani chwili, by się cieszyć, kiedy dodała. - Muszę cię jednak ostrzec, że może będziesz musiał dzisiaj urodzić. Głowa dziecka A jest już w pozycji urodzeniowej i jeśli którekolwiek z dzieci będzie udręczone, obydwoje będą musieli się wydostać.

\- Czy mogą przeżyć w trzydziestym tygodniu? - Harry zadał najważniejsze pytanie i cały czas wstrzymywał swój oddech, czekając na to co ona powie. Louis kopiował jego zachowanie.

Stanowczo skinęła głową. - Zdecydowanie. Mogą mieć trochę trudności, jeśli urodzą się tak wcześnie, ale nasz oddział neonatologiczny jest jednym z najlepszych w kraju i wysyłali dzieci urodzone nawet wcześniej, zdrowe do domu.

Harry powoli wypuścił oddech, który wstrzymywał, Louis zrobił to samo. Kiedy kolejna fala bólu do niego przyszła, Harry sięgnął po dłoń Louisa i ścisnął ją.

Kiedy ból zniknął, doktor Walsh spojrzała Harry'emu w oczy i powiedziała. - Pójdę teraz po Sarah, żeby przygotowała ci prywatną salę. Podłączy cię do monitora płodu, a ja będę tam tak szybko jak będziesz gotowy do badania wewnętrznego.

\- W porządku. - Harry zassał głęboki wdech i wypuścił go nierówno.

Lekarka położyła dłoń na przedramieniu Harry'ego. - Spróbuj się zrelaksować. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą.

\- Spróbuję - obiecał.

Doktor Walsh opuściła gabinet, a dwie dodatkowe pielęgniarki zajęły jej miejsce. Pomiędzy dwoma nowo przybyłymi a Sarah, brzuch Harry'ego został wyczyszczony, a jego łóżko zostało wyprowadzone z gabinetu i udali się w kierunku wind. Louis i Niall podążali za nimi i w krótkim czasie Harry został umiejscowiony w sali na oddziale położniczym.

Harry najprawdopodobniej miał kolejny skurcz, został przebrany w szpitalną odzież i został podłączony pod monitor płodu, kiedy doktor Walsh ponownie do nich dołączyła. - Sprawdźmy jak się mają twoje dzieci.

Louis był tak podenerwowany na jakiego wyglądał Harry'ego, kiedy obydwoje patrzyli jak lekarka odczytywała zapis. Zmarszczyła brwi, a serce Louisa opadło mu do żołądka. Mógł usłyszeć jak Harry jęknął na wyraz jej twarzy, więc wziął jego rękę, ściskając ją mocno.

Doktor Walsh w końcu najpierw spotkała wzrok Louisa, a potem Harry'ego. - Obawiam się, że dzieci są niedotlenione. Ich bicie serca jest nieregularne i wolniejsze niż bym chciała, a to najprawdopodobniej wyjaśnia dlaczego nie ruszając się tak bardzo jak wieczorem. Chcę zrobić szybkie badanie wewnętrzne, ale chcę abyście zaczęli przygotowywać się na możliwość, że może będziemy musieli zrobić szybkie cesarskie cięcie.

Louis prawie zapomniał o tym, że był tu Niall, kiedy ten zapytał cichym głosem. - Powinienem wyjść?

\- To zależy od Harry'ego - powiedziała mu uprzejmie lekarka.

\- Zostań? - Powiedział Harry. - Proszę?

Niall szybko skinął głową. - Zdecydowanie. - Został przy miejscu, które wybrał, przy głowie Harry'ego.

Doktor Walsh uniosła kołdrę i koce z dolnej części łóżka i poprosiła Harry'ego, aby się pochylił i rozłożył swoje nogi, by mogła sprawdzić co się dzieje wewnątrz. Upewniła się, że pościel wisiała na jego kolanach, zapewniając prywatność, kiedy przystępowała do badania.

Harry pisnął, kiedy poczuł ją wewnątrz siebie, nieobecnie zacisnął swój chwyt na dłoni Louisa. Louis nie miał nic przeciwko. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić tego przez co przechodził Harry.

Lekarka pokręciła głową, kiedy wycofywała swoją dłoń. - Jesteś już w pełni rozciągnięty, Harry. Nie sądzę, że w tym momencie możemy się jeszcze cofnąć. Nie chcę ryzykować porodu naturalnego, kiedy z twoimi dziećmi nie wszystko jest w porządku. Myślę, że musimy cię zabrać na salę operacyjną natychmiast, aby wyciągnąć dzieci.

Harry ponownie wybuchnął płaczem na jej słowa. Louis wykorzystał więc okazję, by jeszcze raz się upewnić. - Jesteś pewna, że wszystko będzie z nimi w porządku tak wcześnie?

\- Jestem przekonana, że będą mieli naprawdę duże szanse. Jeśli szybko je wyciągniemy - stwierdziła doktor Walsh. Spojrzała na Louisa, a potem na Nialla. - Panowie, jeden z was może iść z Harrym, ale tylko jeden.

Louis ledwie miał czas na to, by odetchnąć nim Niall stwierdził. - Ty idź, Lou. Zadzwonię do wszystkich i dam im znać co się dzieje.

\- Zadzwonisz do mojej mamy i do Gemmy? - Poprosił Harry.

\- Pierwsze na mojej liście - obiecał Niall, wyciągając swój telefon dla dobrego wrażenia. Życzył Harry'emu. - Powodzenia, - następnie wyszedł, znajdując cichą przestrzeń, by wykonać wszystkie swoje telefony.

\- Teraz, przygotujmy cię do operacji. - Te słowa sprawiły, że pielęgniarki przystąpiły do akcji z Harrym.

Louis został delikatnie odepchnięty na bok, więc pielęgniarki mogły wykonywać swoją robotę, przygotowując Harry'ego, a Louis był pozostawiony, aby założyć jakieś rzeczy i modlił się, by z Harrym i dziećmi wszystko było w porządku. Musiało być. Przeszli przez zbyt wiele w ciągu ostatnich sześciu miesięcy, aby tak nie było.

~*~

Piętnaście minut później Louis został poprowadzony na salę operacyjną, nie miał już pojęcia, która była godzina, nie żeby się tym przejmował. Troszczył się jedynie o Harry’ego, który leżał na stole na środku sali, zasłonka była na jego klatce piersiowej, blokując jego widok na to co robiła doktor Walsh ze swoją ekipą.

Louis sięgnął po dłoń Harry’ego, a Harry odwrócił się do niego, mając w oczy zalane łzami. - Louis, jeśli coś się stanie…

Ucinając wypowiedź Harry’ego stanowczym zaprzeczeniem głową, Louis mu powiedział. - Nic się nie stanie.

\- Skąd możesz być pewny? - Zapytał Harry nieufnym głosem, tak jak za pierwszym razem, gdy Louis był taki nienaturalnie pewny.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Tak naprawdę to nie wiem. Ale musimy myśleć pozytywnie, prawda? - Ścisnął dłoń Harry’ego w wspierający sposób. Był tak przestraszony na jakiego wyglądał Harry, ale Harry nie musiał tego wiedzieć.

\- W porządku, panowie, myślę, że jesteśmy gotowi na to, by wyciągnąć dzieci - ogłosiła doktor Walsh.

Harry ścisnął dłoń Louisa wystarczająco mocno, by Louis mógł się martwić o to czy jego kości nie zostaną złamane, ale nie zrobił nic, by ten uścisk poluźnić. Skoro to było tym czego Harry potrzebował…

\- Czujesz to, Harry? - Louis oglądał jak lekarka przyciska główkę skalpela do skóry na brzuchu Harry’ego.

\- Nie - powiedział jej Harry.

\- W takim razie znieczulenie działa z pełną siłą. Gotowi, panowie?

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, który znikomo kiwnął głową. Louis pokiwał do lekarki za ich dwójkę.

Louis przez następne kilka minut miał wzrok skupiony na Harrym, dając mu coś na czym mógł się skupić, dopóki doktor Walsh nie ogłosiła. - Tutaj jest dziecko A. To chłopiec!

Pielęgniarka, która dbała o płyny Harry’ego obniżyła kotarkę na jego brzuchu, więc on i Louis mogli zobaczyć swojego syna.

Louis jęknął. Dziecko było takie maleńkie. Miało ciemne włosy i marszczyło swoją twarz. Chociaż zdecydowanie był wojownikiem. Kwilił lekko i dziko wymachiwał swoimi piąstkami, kiedy doktor Walsh wręczała go czekającej pielęgniarce, która natychmiastowo wyniosła go z sali.

\- Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? Gdzie go zabierają? - Zapytał zmartwiony Harry. - Nie mogę go potrzymać?

\- Zabiorą go na oddział neonatologiczny, aby wszystko sprawdzić - wyjaśniła lekarka. - Tak szybko jak dojdziesz do siebie po operacji, zabierzemy cię, byś mógł zobaczyć swoje dzieci.

Pielęgniarka, która obniżyła zasłonkę, tetaz ją z powrotem podniosła.

Louis i Harry musieli poczekać jedynie kilka więcej minut, nim doktor Walsh, ogłosiła. - A tutaj jest dziecko B. Dziewczynka!

Kiedy pielęgniarka Harry’ego ponownie obniżyła kotarę, Harry i Louis mogli dojrzeć swoją córkę. Tak jak jej brat miała ciemne włosy i ostry wyraz twarzy na fakt, że została wyjęta z ciepłego, przytulnego domku. Jej płacz był tak delikatny jak jej bliźniaka, kiedy kolejna pielęgniarka zabierała ją w tą samą stronę co jej rodzeństwo.

\- Niedługo je zobaczysz - przyrzekła lekarka. - Muszę jedynie tutaj skończyć.

Kotara ponownie zablokowała ich widok na to co robiła doktor Walsh. Teraz, kiedy operacja już się prawie skończyła, Harry spojrzał na Louisa. - Pójdziesz znaleźć Nialla? Powiesz mu, że dzieci już tu są?

Louis skinął głową. - Oczywiście. - Właśnie miał wychodzić, aby spełnić prośbę Harry’ego, kiedy zmusił się do powiedzenia. - Świetnie sobie poradziłeś, Harry.

Harry uśmiechnął się blado, oczywiście wyczerpany po tym wszystkim. - Dzięki - zatrzymał się jedynie na chwilę. - I dziękuję za zostanie ze mną.

\- Nie chciałbym być nigdzie indziej.


	15. Rozdział 15

Do czasu nim Harry został zawieziony do prywatnej sali po spędzeniu godziny na sali pooperacyjnej, Gemma i Liam przyjechali z wieściami, że Anne jest już w drodze, na szczęście była już w Londynie, by spotkać się z jakimiś starymi przyjaciółkami ze szkoły, więc dostanie do szpitalu nie zajmie jej wiele czasu. Robin musiał przejechać całą drogę z Cheshire, więc trochę mu ta podróż zajmie.

Pielęgniarki ułożyły Harry’ego na łóżku, następnie zostawiły go z jego przyjaciółmi i z jego siostrą. Gemma od razu ustała tak, by móc złapać dłoń swojego brata, a inni zgromadzili się wokół jego łóżka.

\- Jak się czujesz, H? - Zapytała Gemma, głębokość jej troski była słyszalna w jej głosie.

\- Lekko rozmyty i bardzo wykończony - odpowiedział. - Tak jakby sobie coś przypomniał, lekko podniósł się na łóżku. - Czy wszystko z nimi w porządku? Czy z dziećmi wszystko w porządku? Kiedy będę mógł ich zobaczyć?

Niall, który stał naprzeciwko Gemmy, położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego. - Mają się dobrze. Lekarka tutaj weszła, kiedy wciąż byłeś na sali pooperacyjnej. Powiedziała, że są małe i mają trochę problemów, ale trzymają się. Powiedziała, że wróci i sprawdzi co z tobą i tak szybko jak do siebie dojdziesz, będziesz mógł iść je zobaczyć.

Widać było, że Harry był sfrustrowany, ale opadł z powrotem na poduszki.

\- Hej, H? Wiesz jaka dzisiaj jest data? - Liam dołączył się do rozmowy.

Harry pokręcił głową i teraz gdy o tym pomyślał, Louis również nie pamiętał daty. Tak łatwo było stracić rachubę, kiedy każdy dzień był podobny do poprzedniego.

\- Jest 29 luty. Dzień przestępny - poinformował ich Liam z ciepłym uśmiechem. - To będą szczęściarze, prawda? Urodzić się w dzień, który zdarza się raz na cztery lata.

Harry uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy od poprzedniej nocy. - To wydaje się być szczęśliwym dnie. Co o tym myślisz, Louis?

Louis skinął głową. - Muszą być bardzo specjalne skoro urodziły się w tak unikatowym dniu.

Anne i doktor Walsh pojawiły się niemal w tym samym czasie, prawie wpadając na siebie, kiedy doszły do drzwi. Lekarka bardzo łaskawie pozwoliła wejść matce Harry’ego jako pierwszej.

Anne poszybowała do boku Harry’ego, Gemma zrobiła jej miejsce. Ze swojej części, Harry natychmiastowo zaczął płakać, kiedy spojrzał na nią. Przytuliła go najlepiej jak mogła, zważając na to, że leżał w szpitalnym łóżku. - Och, kochanie, wszystko będzie w porządku. - Louis usłyszał jej szept.

Doktor Walsh była wystarczająco miła, by dać Harry’emu i Anne kilka minut, wykorzystując ten czas, by wziąć kartę Harry’ego z końca łóżka i sprawdziła czy wszystko została zrobione od czasu, kiedy była tu po raz ostatni.

Kiedy Anne puściła Harry’ego, zapytała. - Jak się czujesz, słoneczko?

Powiedział jej niemal to samo co Gemmie. - Zamglony. Wyczerpany. Och i obolały - dodał. - Znieczulenie prawie przestało działać.

\- A co z moim pięknymi wnukami? - Kontynuowała Anne.

\- Jeszcze ich nie widziałaś - stwierdził Harry. - Skąd wiesz, że są piękne?

\- Pochodzą od ciebie i od Louisa - powiedziała mu Anne. - Jak mogłyby nie być piękne?

Louis odwrócił się, by ocenić doktor Walsh, która właśnie odkładała teraz kartę Harry’ego z powrotem na hak na końcu łóżka. - Możemy je teraz zobaczyć, pani doktor?

\- Daj chwilę mi i Harry’emu, następnie o tym porozmawiamy - odpowiedziała lekarka.

Niall, Liam i Gemma, wszyscy wyszli z sali, następnie Louis i Anne podążyli za nimi.

\- Chwila! - Zawołał Harry. Odwrócił się, by spotkać wzrok doktor Walsh. - Czy moja mama i Louis mogą zostać?

\- Sprawdzę jedynie twoje nacięcie i zrobię ci szybkie badanie wewnętrzne, by upewnić się, że wszystko idzie tak jak powinno. Jeśli czujesz się komfortowo z tym, że będą tutaj, kiedy będę to robiła to nie mam nic przeciwko, jeśli zostaną - powiedziała, bez wątpienia przyzwyczajona do pacjentów, którzy nie chcą zostać sami po koniecznym porodzie.

\- Zostaniecie? - Zapytał Harry, patrząc na Anne i Louisa, a potem z powrotem na Anne.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie - zapewniła go Anne.

Louis skinął głową w zgodzie. - Zdecydowanie.

Anne i Louis stanęli przy głowie Harry’ego, a doktor Walsh sprawdziła wszystko szybko i dyskretnie. Kiedy skończyła, zadeklarowała. - Wszystko wygląda świetnie. Twoje nacięcie ma świetny kształt, a twoje ciało wydaje się dochodzić do siebie po porodzie.

\- Więc mogę zobaczyć moje dzieci? - Zapytał Harry.

Skinęła głową. - Wciąż musisz zrobić to powoli, ale tak. Tylko ty i Louis możecie teraz wejść na oddział neonatologiczny, ale wasza rodzina i przyjaciele mogą popatrzeć na dzieci z zewnątrz, dobrze?

\- Tak. - Głos Harry’ego był nieco jaśniejszy teraz, kiedy miał pełną zgodę na zobaczenie bliźniaków.

\- Poproszę pielęgniarkę, by przyniosła wózek, następnie pójdę z wami i przedstawię was lekarzowi na oddziale, który opiekuje się waszymi maluszkami - powiedziała im doktor Walsh.

\- Dziękuję - zaintonował poważnie Harry. - Za wszystko. Tak bardzo się cieszę, że była pani tutaj ostatniej nocy.

Lekarka uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Też się cieszę. Teraz, chodźmy po ten wózek.

Louis wyszedł, by powiedzieć reszcie jaki był plan, a do czasu nim skończył, pielęgniarka była tam, by pomóc Harry’emu usiąść na wózku i zaczęli małą procesję w kierunku oddziału neonatologicznego.

Kiedy dotarli do swojego celu, doktor Walsh skierowała Nialla, Liama, Gemmę i Anne do okna, gdzie w końcu mogli zobaczyć nowonarodzone dzieci, następnie zaprowadziła Harry’ego i Louisa wewnątrz, prosto do młodej lekarki, który zmierzał do dziecięcego inkubatora.

\- Doktor Goddard? - Młoda kobieta uniosła swój wzrok na doktor Walsh. - Chciałabym przedstawić Harry’ego Stylesa i Louisa Tomlinsona.

\- Chłopca Styles i dziewczynki Styles tata? Tatusiowie? - Zapytała.

\- Tatusiowie - odpowiedział stanowczo Louis, nim Harry mógł w ogóle otworzyć swoje usta.

\- Jestem pewna, że nie możecie się doczekać, by zobaczyć jak się mają. - Doktor Goddard uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Zostawiam was w dobrych rękach - powiedziała doktor Walsh. - Będę za każdym razem sprawdzać co u ciebie, kiedy tutaj jesteś Harry, ale w międzyczasie, nie wahaj się, by się skontaktować.

Tym razem to Louis zaczął dziękować, a potem doktor Walsh poszła do innych pacjentów.

\- Tędy - powiedziała lekarka, prowadząc ich wzdłuż ścieżki z inkubatorami, niektóre były wypełnione dziećmi, inne były puste. Louis szedł za lekarką, a pielęgniarka, która przyniosła wózek wciąż pchała Harry’ego za Louisem.

Po tym co dla Louisa było wiecznością, w końcu dotarli do dwóch obok siebie inkubatorów, jeden miał w sobie malutkie dziecko z niebieską czapeczką, a drugi malutkie dziecko z różową czapeczką. Obydwoje byli podłączeni do jakiś maszyn, co było nieco przerażające i przez to wyglądali bardzo krucho, ale się trzymali tak jak powiedział Niall.

\- Czy wszystko z nimi w porządku? - Zapytał Harry, patrząc na doktor Goddard.

Skinęła głową. - Są małe, każde z nich waży niecałe 1,5 kg i potrzebują nieco pomocy przy oddychaniu, ale z drugiej strony są w bardzo dobrym stanie jak na trzydziestotygodniowe dzieci.

\- Czy możemy je potrzymać? - Głos Harry’ego był tak pełen nadziei, Louis nigdy go takiego nie słyszał.

Lekarka uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. - Tak. Tak jak możecie zobaczyć mają kilka rurek, ale dobrze im będzie jak spędzą trochę czasu z tatusiami. Lepiej będzie nawet jeżeli będzie to kontakt skóra do skóry. Wtedy przedostanie się do nich więcej ciepła.

Pielęgniarka przybliżyła wózek z Harrym blisko inkubatora, w którym znajdował się jego i Louisa syn. Kiedy był blisko, Harry był w stanie sięgnąć palcem do malutkiego policzka chłopca. - Hej, chłopczyku. - Louis mógł zobaczyć łzy w kącikach oczu Harry’ego, nawet jeśli sam czuł je w swoich oczach.

Z pomocą Louisa, Harry obniżył szpitalny strój, następnie lekarka pomogła położyć małe dziecko na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, układając rurki, które pomagały mu oddychać, jeden kabelek oczywiście monitorował również jego pracę serca. Louis przykucnął przy Harrym, będąc w takiej pozycji, że był w kontakcie wzrokowym z noworodkiem.

Harry nie mógł spuścić oczu z twarzy dziecka, a Louis nie mógł przestać patrzeć na Harry’ego, kiedy ten po raz pierwszy trzymał ich syna. To był wspaniały widok.

\- Jest piękny - powiedziała pielęgniarka zza Harry’ego. - Ma już imię?

Harry spojrzał na Louisa i spotkał jego wzrok.

\- Myślałeś o czymś? - Zastanawiał się głośno Louis.

Ze skinięciem głową, Harry przyznał. - Myślałem.

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - To powiedz.

\- Myślałem o nich zanim się wprowadziłeś z powrotem - słowa Harry’ego brzmiały jak ostrzeżenie. Louis uznał, że to oznaczało, iż imiona, o których Harry myślał nie miały nic wspólnego z Louisem.

\- To brzmi sprawiedliwie - zapewnił go Louis. - Nie było mnie tam, kiedy powinienem być.

\- Ale jesteś tutaj teraz - powiedział Harry.

\- Wiem, będę kochał każde imię, jakie wybierzesz - powiedział Louis śmiertelnie poważnie. - Więc nie trzymaj nas w niepewności.

Było słychać jak Harry przełkął. - James Desmond. James dla Nialla i Liama, a Desmond po moim ojcu. Myślałem o tym, że będziemy mogli mówić do niego Jamie.

\- James dla Nialla i Liama? - Louis był zmieszany tym wyborem.

\- Niall James i Liam James - wyjaśnił Harry, wypełniając kolejną lukę w pamięci Louisa.

Z uśmiechem na ustach Louis krzyknął. - Perfekcyjnie! - Sięgnął palcem, by delikatnie przejechać po małym ramieniu malca. - Hej, Jamie. - Jamie odwrócił swój wzrok, by spojrzeć w kierunku Louisa. Louis wiedział z doświadczenia, że dziecko nie mogło się dokładnie na nim skupić, ale jasnym było to, że Jamie znał głos Louisa.

\- Chcesz go potrzymać? - Zachęcał go Harry.

Louis zamarł na króciutki moment, nim skinął głową i stanął prosto.

\- Czy też powinienem zrobić tą rzecz z kontaktem skóry ze skórą? - Zapytał lekarki.

Lekarka skinęła głową, więc Louis chwycił najbliższe krzesło, ściągnął swoją bluzę i usiadł.

Doktor Goddard uniosła Jamie’go z klatki piersiowej Harry’ego i położyła go ostrożnie na Louisie. Louis czuł samą miłość, kiedy trzymał małego chłopca po raz pierwszy. - Jest wspaniały - powiedział, patrząc na Harry’ego. - Bardzo, bardzo wspaniały.

Po tym jak chłopcy spędzili kilka minut z Jamiem, lekarka zapytała. - Chcecie teraz dać szansę waszej małej dziewczynce?

Harry i Louis skinęli w zgodzie, a lekarka zabrała Jamie’go od Louisa, kładąc go z powrotem w inkubatorze. Kiedy pielęgniarka poprawiła wszystkie rurki Jamie’go, odwróciła się do sąsiedniego inkubatora.

Pielęgniarka Harry’ego przybliżyła jego wózek do tego miejsca, a doktor Goddard zrobiła tą samą rzecz jaką zrobiła z Jamiem, delikatnie wręczając Harry’emu jego córkę, by położył ją na swojej klatce piersiowej i upewniła się, że żadna rurka się nie zaplątała.

Louis ponownie przykucnął, by dobrze przyjrzeć się dziewczynce.- Tak piękna jak jej brat - stwierdził.

\- Wydaje się nawet mniejsza niż on - skomentował zmartwiony Harry. Trzymał ją jakby mogła być zrobiona z tłuczonego szkła.

\- Ma się dobrze - zapewniła go lekarka. - Po prostu musi trochę przybrać na wadze. Obydwoje muszą.

Louis wyprostował swój palec, by pogłaskać policzek noworodka. - Będzie wojownikiem. Z całym tym kopaniem…

Harry zachichotał. - To prawda.

\- Więc, jakie imię wymyśliłeś dla naszej małej piłkarki? - Louis cały czas głaskał twarz dziewczynki, a ona tak jak jej brat, uniosła swój wzrok w kierunku Louisa. Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niej. - Hej, kochanie. Witaj na świecie.

Harry rozmyślał przez chwilę, a następnie odpowiedział na pytanie Louisa. - Annabelle Robin, po mojej mamie i Robinie.

\- Imię tak piękne jak jego właścicielka - potwierdził Louis, dodając. - Masz dla niej już też przezwisko? Anne? Annie?

\- Właściwie myślałem o Ella - poinformował go Harry. - Czy to w porządku?

\- Jamie i Ella. - Louis wypróbował jak imiona do siebie pasują. - Myślę, że to brzmi dobrze.

\- Jak chcesz, aby one do ciebie mówiły? - Harry zadał swoje własne pytanie.

Nie mieli szansy, by przedyskutować to jak chcą, by bliźniaki ich nazywały. Wyobrażali sobie, że mają mnóstwo czasu, by podjąć tą decyzję. Jednak Louis o tym myślał. - Miałem nadzieję, że będzie w porządku jeśli będą mówiły do mnie papo.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Zawsze mówiłeś, że tak chcesz być nazywany przez nasze dzieci.

\- Naprawdę? - Zapytał Louis, właściwie nie powinien być zaskoczony tym, że on i Harry o tym rozmawiali, patrząc na to jak Louis zawsze kochał dzieci, a Harry oczywiście też.

Ze skinięciem głową, Harry wyjaśnił. - Mówiłeś, że chcesz być papą, a ja powinienem być tatusiem.

\- W takim razie niech tak będzie - zadeklarował Louis. Spojrzał na ich nowonarodzoną córkę. - Hej, Ella.

\- Chcesz spędzić trochę czasu z papą? - Zapytał Harry dziecka.

Kiedy Ella z zadowoleniem westchnęła, Harry wziął to za tak, a doktor Goddard przeniosła dziecko z klatki piersiowej Harry’ego na Louisa.

\- Nasza rodzina i przyjaciele są na zewnątrz - powiedział Harry lekarce, kiedy Louis bawił się z ich małą dziewczynką. - Naprawdę mieli nadzieję na to, że zobaczą dzieci.

\- Ciężko jest przesunąć inkubatory do okna, kiedy dzieci są połączone do tych maszyn, ale jeśli naprawdę chcą wejść jedynie na chwilę, to tym razem mogę nagiąć zasady - odpowiedziała doktor Goddard.

Pielęgniarka Harry'ego poszła po tłum czekający na zewnątrz oddziału neonatologicznego, lekarka ponownie wręczyła do ramion Harry'ego, Jamie'go.

Parę minut później Anne, Gemma, Niall i Liam zostali przedstawieni Jamiemu i Elli, co było trwało miłością.

Kiedy Louis trzymał swoją małą dziewczynkę w swoich ramionach, spojrzał na te wszystkie szczęśliwe twarze, które nie mogły się doczekać tego, by poznać bliźniaki i by pomóc w opiece nad nimi. Mogły być maleńkie, ale Jamie i Ella byli niesamowitymi szczęściarzami, mając tych wszystkich ludzi w swoim życiu. I chociaż Louis nie pamiętał, że kogokolwiek z nich spotkał, również czuł się szczęśliwy, mając ich w swoim życiu.


	16. Rozdział 16

HARRY

Każdy w końcu wyszedł, Anne i Gemma do hotelu, by spędzić trochę czasu jak matka z córką. Liam i Niall wrócili do swoich domów, a Louis do jego i Harry'ego domu, aby trochę się zdrzemnąć.

Harry był bardziej wykończony niż kiedykolwiek w całym swoim życiu. Bardziej wykończony niż był po trasach One Direction i bardziej wyczerpany niż po wypadku, kiedy to jego życie wywróciło się do góry nogami. Mówiąc o tym, nie mógł zasnąć.

Wiercił się i kręcił tak bardzo jak jego rana po operacji mu na to pozwalała przez ponad godzinę, nim się poddał i powoli wysunął się ze szpitalnego łóżka. Syknął na ból w swoim podbrzuszu, ale lekarka powiedziała mu, że to w porządku, aby zaczął próbować chodzić tak długo jak nie chodził za daleko ani za szybko.

Tak kierowany udał się na oddział neonatologiczny gdzie w umiarkowanym tempie pomimo intensywnej potrzeby ponownego zobaczenia Jamiego i Elli.

Doktor Goddard wciąż tam była, kiedy Harry zatrzymał się przed wejściem na oddział, by zapytać czy może zobaczyć swoje dzieci. Przywitała się z nim ciepło i powiedziała mu, że jest mile widziany o każdej porze. Przedstawiła go pielęgniarce, która nazywała się Maggie. Maggie przyciągnęła krzesło pomiędzy inkubatory bliźniaków, następnie uniosła Ellę, której inkubator był trochę bliżej, podając mu ją. Wytłumaczyła, że musi podejść do innych dzieci będących na oddziale, dając Harry’emu pierwszy prywatny czas ze swoimi dziećmi.

Ella ważyła tak malutko, wydawało się, jakby w ogóle nic nie trzymał. Jej oczy były zamknięte, a jej małe piąstki były skulone zaraz pod jej podbródkiem, kiedy jej rurka powodowała, że jej klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadła w rytmicznym tempie, kiedy spała. Maleńka, żółta czapeczka przykrywała jej głowę. Nawet mimo, że był taki mały, Harry myślał o tym, że Ella ma nos Louisa.

Odwrócił swój wzrok, by spojrzeć na inkubator, w którym leżał Jamie. Tak jak jego siostra, Jamie oddychał przez rurkę, chociaż jego głowa było okryta ciepłą, jasnozieloną czapeczką. Harry wykorzystał chwilę, by docenić zmianę z różowej i niebieskiej jakie nosili wcześniej, następnie pochylił się bliżej Jamie’go, by sprawdzić jego nos. Zdecydowanie też był Louisa.

Kiedy Harry na niego patrzył, Jamie obudził się i zmarszczył swoją małą twarzyczkę, wijąc swoim małym ciałem tak bardzo jak sprzęt mu na to pozwalał. Harry zawołał Maggie, a ona od razu przyszła.

\- Wygląda na to, że jego rurka jest w niekomfortowej pozycji - wyjaśniła Maggie, kiedy coś tam poprawiła.

\- Czy coś go boli? - Zapytał zmartwiony Harry, próbując być ostrożnym, by nie obudzić śpiącej Elli, kiedy próbował mieć oko na Jamie’go.

Maggie nie odpowiadała przez chwilę, ale kiedy Jamie wyraźnie się zrelaksował, powiedziała. - Myślę, że to było tylko chwilowe. Teraz jest w porządku. - Jak ekspert sprawdziła wszystkie rurki Elli, nie zabierając jej od Harry’ego, następnie ponownie zostawiła go samego z dziećmi.

Harry pochylił się i przyłożył swoje usta tak blisko uszu Elli jak mógł. - Tak bardzo przepraszam - wyszeptał. Wyprostował się i pochylił się nad miejscem gdzie leżał Jamie, by powtórzyć. - Bardzo, bardzo przepraszam.

\- Za co przepraszasz? - Delikatny głos zza niego, sprawił, że podskoczył. Ella również lekko podskoczyła, a Harry znieruchomiał na krótką chwilę, nim spojrzał przez swoje ramię, by znaleźć tam zakłopotanego Louisa. Zmienił ubrania, a jego włosy były oklapnięte, ale worki pod oczami, które miał kilka godzin temu, kiedy się z nimi żegnał, wciąż tutaj były. Ciemny kontrast w porównaniu do jego bladych policzków.

\- Louis?

\- Nie mogłem spać - wyjaśnił Louis. - Nie, kiedy wy wszyscy tutaj jesteście. Za co przepraszasz?

Harry mógł poczuć ciepło rozchodzące się od jego szyi aż do policzków. Jego oddech zatrząsł się. W końcu, wyszeptał. - Za nie utrzymanie ich w sobie dłużej.

Louis przysunął się bliżej i uklęknął tuż przed Harrym, tak jak to zrobił podczas swojej pierwszej wizyty na oddziale neonatologicznym. Położył swoją dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego i nic nie mówił, dopóki Harry nie spojrzał prosto w jego oczy. Louis zniżył swój głos i stanowczo zadeklarował. - To nie jest twoja wina.

Harry z całych sił starał się nie płakać i odchrząknął kilka razy, nim zaczął nad sobą panować, chociaż nie obyło się to bez kilku łez spadających po jego policzkach.

\- To nie twoja wina - powtórzył Louis, unosząc swoje brwi w geście, który miał za zadanie zapytać Harry'ego czy zrozumiał co Louis miał na myśli.

\- Spójrz na nie, Louis - powiedział Harry, nie będąc w stanie pocieszyć się pod wpływem stwierdzenia Louisa. - Ledwo ważą 1,5 kg, nie mogą same oddychać, a ja nie mogę ich nawet potrzymać bez tych wszystkich tubek.

\- Lekarka powiedziała, że będzie z nimi dobrze - przypomniał mu Louis. - Po prostu potrzebują trochę czasu.

\- Ale co jeśli to przeze mnie? - Harry upierał się przy swoim toku myślenia. - Co jeśli to przez to, że byłem chory przez cały czas?

\- Czy nie mówiłeś mi, że lekarka powiedziała, iż nie ma to żadnego wpływu na dzieci? - Zapytał Louis.

Harry niepewnie skinął głową.

\- Harry, musisz przestać się obwiniać - stwierdził Louis. - To im nie pomaga.

\- Ale…

Louis stanowczo pokręcił głową. - Ale nic. Musisz przestać.

Harry wciągnął głęboki wdech, a następnie skinął głową.

Z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechem, Louis poklepał ramię Harry'ego, następnie stanął prosto, jęcząc i przytrzymując swoje plecy. Podszedł do Maggie i rozmawiał z nią wystarczająco cicho, by Harry nie mógł go usłyszeć. Kiedy podążyła za Louisem i zatrzymali się przy inkubatorze Jamie'go. Harry zgadywał, że poprosił ją o potrzymanie ich synka.

Maggie wezwała Louisa, by wziął sobie drugie bujane krzesło z sali, a Louis przyciągnął je tak, by siedzieć obok Harry’ego, następnie Maggie wręczyła mu Jamie’go.

Przez kilka chwil siedzieli w ciszy, przytulając śpiące dzieci.

\- Są naprawdę piękne - wyszeptał Louis.

Harry spuścił wzrok z Elli i spojrzał na Louisa, uśmiechając się do Louisa. - Są. Malutkie cudeńka, tak jak powiedziała moja mama. Mówiąc o tym, czy zadzwoniłeś do swojej mamy, mówiąc jej, że dzieci się urodziły.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Zgaduję, że kiedyś to zrobię, ale nie jestem jeszcze gotowy na to, by się z nią tym dzielić. Nie po tym jak mnie okłamała.

Harry skinął głową. - To ma sens. Chociaż jakby co nie mam nic przeciwko temu, aby wiedziała. Są również jej wnukami.

\- Dzięki.

\- O każdej porze.

\- Świetnie sobie poradziłeś, Harry - kontynuował Louis, wciąż szepcząc. - Z tym wszystkim. Wiem, że nie było łatwo. Wiem, że ja tego nie ułatwiałem.

\- Tak jak powiedziałem wcześniej, teraz jesteś tutaj - stwierdził Harry, również mówiąc szeptem. - Tylko to ma znaczenie.

Louis posłał mu kolejny uśmiech. - Jak się czujesz?

Harry wykorzystał chwilę, by ocenić swoje ciało, następnie westchnął. - Wciąż wyczerpany i wciąż obolały.

Louis skinął głową, następnie uniósł swój wzrok, by spojrzeć na Maggie. Harry patrzył jak Louis prowadził z nią coś w stylu cichej rozmowy, rzecz w której szatyn zawsze był dobry, nawet z ludźmi, których za bardzo nie znał, to sprawiło, że podeszła ona do miejsca, w którym siedzieli.

\- Możesz nam pomóc je odłożyć? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Louis… - zaczął protestować Harry. Nie chciał odkładać Elli. Jeszcze nie.

\- Harry - przerwał mu Louis - urodziłeś dwójkę dzieci mniej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu. Musisz odpocząć.

Harry niechętnie to przyznał, ale Louis miał rację. Wziął głęboki wdech i ze zrezygnowanie skinął głową. - W porządku.

\- O każdej porze możesz wrócić - wtrąciła się Maggie. - Odpocznij trochę, następnie możesz przyjść odwiedzić je rano. Później rano - poprawiła się.

Harry zapomniał o tym jak późno było.

To w połączeniu z tym jak stresujący był poród dzieci, bez wątpienia był całkowicie wykończony. Podał Ellę, Maggie, a ona delikatnie zabrała go z jego ramion. Zrobiła to samo z Jamiem i w krótkim czasie bliźniaki znowu były w ciepłych inkubatorach, a Louis pomógł Harry'emu wstać.

\- Zaprowadzę cię z powrotem do łóżka.

Harry pozwolił, aby Louis mu pomógł, następnie zapewnił Louisa, że może iść sam. Jednak pomimo zapewnień Louis pozostał blisko, kiedy powoli wychodzili z oddziału neonatologicznego, z powrotem do prywatnej sali Harry'ego. Kiedy tam dotarli, Louis pomógł Harry'emu wspiąć się na łóżku, przykrywając go ostrożnie kocem.

\- Myślisz, że będziesz w stanie zasnąć? - Zapytał Louis, kiedy Harry próbował znaleźć pozycję, która nie będzie zbytnio oddziaływała na jego cięcie.

\- Mam taką nadzieję. - Chociaż Harry nie wiedział czy wszystkie wirujące myśli pozwolą mu na zaśnięcie. - Wciąż to… przetwarzam. Nie spodziewałem się ich dwa miesiące wcześniej.

\- Wiem, ale wszystko z nimi w porządku - przypomniał mu Louis. - Są naprawdę w dobrych rękach.

\- Wiem. - Harry powtórzył słowa Louisa. - Ale co jeżeli coś im się stanie, ponieważ urodziły się za wcześnie? Co jeśli będą opóźnione?

\- Wtedy będziemy musieli się z tym pogodzić - powiedział Louis, jakby to było oczywiste. - Pewnego dnia, tak?

Harry skinął głową. Wiedział, że jedynie szukał dziury w całym, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. To były jego dzieci i nie chciał, aby miały trudności. I tak będą mieli wystarczająco ciężko, będąc dziećmi dwójki znanych chłopaków.

Dłoń na jego ramieniu wyrwała go z zamyślenia. - Pewnego dnia - powtórzył Louis. Po chwili, dodał. - Musisz się trochę przespać.

\- A czy ty się trochę przespałeś, kiedy byłeś w domu? - Zapytał Harry.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Próbowałem, ale nie mogłem wyłączyć mojego mózgu.

\- Idź do domu. Też powinieneś się nieco przespać.

\- Prześpię się, ale nie w domu - stwierdził Louis. - Zapytał się czy mają jakieś łóżko, którego mogę użyć. Chcę być tutaj, gdybyś ty lub nasze dzieci mnie potrzebowały.

\- Nie musisz tego robić - zaprotestował słabo Harry. Nie chciał tego przyznać, ale podobał mu się ten pomysł, by Louis tu został.

Dłoń Louisa ścisnęła mocno przedramię Louisa, nim ten się oddalił. - Chcę. Teraz, spróbuj odpocząć.

Harry sięgnął w dół, by nieco wyżej przeciągnąć pościel, następnie posłusznie zamknął swoje oczy. Spróbował kilku głębokich oddechów, by spróbować zrelaksować swoje ciało i wyobraził sobie samego w domu, w swoim własnym łóżku, z Louisem obok siebie i dwójką zdrowych dzieci śpiących w swoim własnym pokoiku.

Niewyraźnie słyszał dźwięk kółek, co oznaczało, że ktoś przynosił łóżko, na którym Louis mógłby spać.

Próbował otworzyć swoje oczy, by to zobaczyć, ale nie mógł. Jedynie bardziej zakopał swoją głowę w poduszce i zasypiał.

Był świadomy tego, że światła w sali zostały przyciemnione jak i tego, że Louis ze skrzypnięciem wspiął się na łóżko. Potem już niczego więcej nie zarejestrował, kiedy w końcu doznał tak bardzo potrzebnego odpoczynku.

LOUIS

\- Myśli pani, że kiedy będą mogli wyjść do domu? - Zapytał Louis doktor Goddard. Trzymał Ellę w swoich ramionach, kiedy Harry trzymał Jamie’go.

Oficjalnie był marzec, a dzieci oficjalnie miały jeden dzień - trzydzieści godzin, jeśli być dokładnym. Zarówno Harry jak i Louis nieco się wyspali i zjedli śniadanie, a teraz spędzali nieco czasu z bliźniakami, kiedy szatyn zaczął o tym myśleć wewnątrz swojej głowy. W każdej minucie mogła przyjechać ich rodzina i przyjaciele, więc Louis i Harry wykorzystywali czas, by zyskać jak najwięcej informacji od lekarki ich dzieci na temat ich prognoz.

\- Cóż - zaczęła lekarka. - Z tego co wiem, wiecie że Jamie i Ella urodzili się w trzydziestym tygodniu. Dzieci urodzone tak wcześnie zazwyczaj dobrze sobie radzą, póki nie mają poważnych problemów. Póki co nie wydaje się, aby którekolwiek z nich miało jakieś wielkie kłopoty i z odrobiną szczęścia tak już pozostanie.

Zarówno Harry jak i Louis westchnęli z ulgą. Louis zerkając na Harry’ego chciał, aby ten czuł się z tym nieco lepiej, teraz kiedy lekarka brzmiała tak pozytywnie na temat bliźniaków.

Doktor Goddard kontynuowała. - Zazwyczaj mówię rodzicom, że powinni oczekiwać wypisania ich dzieci do domu około oryginalnej daty urodzin, w waszym przypadku powinno to być około dziesiątego maja.

Louis wykonał szybkie obliczenia… To było za ponad dwa miesiące. - To długi okres - skomentował. - Naprawdę muszą tutaj zostać tak długo?

\- Cóż, jest kilka rzeczy, które muszą być w stanie zrobić, nim spokojnie będę mogła je stąd wypuścić - wyjaśniła doktor Goddard. - Muszą być odłączone od wentylatorów i muszą samodzielnie oddychać, będą musiały pić z butelki, będą musiały regulować temperaturę swojego ciała oraz muszą ważyć ponad 2 kilo.

Louis i Harry razem skinęli głowami.

\- Co musimy zrobić? - Zapytał Harry.

Doktor Goddard uśmiechnęła się. - Kochać je. Zachęcać je. Będziecie dużą częścią tego, by prawidłowo jadły i nawet jeśli są malutkie to wiedzą, że tu jesteście i wykorzystają waszą siłę, by wszystko pokonać.

\- Myślę, że możemy to zrobić - potwierdził Louis, uśmiechając się pewnie do Harry’ego.

Harry nie wydawał się być tak pewny jak Louis, ale również się uśmiechnął. Nawet, jeśli zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, że cała ich czwórka: on, Louis, Jamie i Ella, byli wszyscy razem, to był krok w dobrym kierunku.


	17. Rozdział 17

\- Dlaczego tego nie bierze? - Louis zapytał doktor Goddard.

Siedział na jednym z bujanych krzeseł na oddziale neonatologicznym, trzymając Ellę w swoich ramionach. Harry siedział na innym krześle wraz z Jamiem. Przez kilka ostatnich dni pracowali nad tym, by odciągnąć ich czterotygodniowe bliźniaki od kroplówki i przerzucić je na butelki. To zabrało kilka prób, ale Jamie załapał jak ssać smoczek butelki i jak przełykać mieszankę. Jednak Ella nie.

\- Próbuj dalej - zachęcała go lekarka. - Dojdzie do tego. Po prostu potrzebuje nieco więcej czasu niż jej brat.

Okazało się, że ze wszystkimi rzeczami Ella była nieco za Jamiem. To on pierwszy raz został odłączony od respiratora, pierwszy uzyskał prawidłową wagę i jako pierwszy wyzdrowiał, kiedy obydwoje zachorowali na pierwszą poporodową infekcję.

Louis jeszcze raz uniósł butelkę do ust Elli, delikatnie przyciskając czubek do jej ust. Ella miała jednak inny pomysł i odmawiała chwycenie smoczka. - No dalej, kochanie - namawiał ją Louis łagodnym tonem. - Możesz to zrobić. - Ponownie spróbował zaoferować jej butelkę, ale Ella ponownie nie brała w tym udziału.

Louis spojrzał na Jamie’go, który cały czas ssał butelkę, którą Harry trzymał. - Jak mu idzie?

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Wspaniale.

\- Zrobi to - powtórzyła doktor Goddard. - Nie poddawaj się z nią.

Louis spojrzał na małą, słodką twarzyczkę Elli. - Nigdy. - Ona szczerze spojrzała na niego. Może przeszła ciężką drogę, ale znała swojego tatusia i swojego papę. Prawie nigdy się nie denerwowała, kiedy któryś z nich ją trzymał. A ani Louis ani Harry nie mieli dość trzymania jej lub jej brata.

Harry był przekonany, że obydwoje wyglądali jak Louis, ale Louis również widział w nich wiele z Harry’ego. Nie tylko zielone oczy, które obydwoje wydawali się mieć, ale również ich determinacja. Harry był jednym z najbardziej zdeterminowanych ludzi jakich Louisa znał i wiedział już, że to od niego Jamie i Ella mają siłę do walki.

Louis wykonał kolejną próbę, by dać Elli butelkę, najprawdopodobniej nie taką ciepłą jaka była. Zmarszczyła lekko swoją małą twarzyczkę, nim ostrożnie otworzyła swoje usta i pozwoliła Louisowi wprowadzić smoczek do środka. Na krótko pozwoliła temu tam siedzieć bez wątpienia przyzwyczajając się do tego uczucia, następnie powoli zaczęła ssać.

\- Harry! - Krzyknął Louis, szepcząc. - Spójrz!

Harry odwrócił swój wzrok do miejsca, w którym siedział Louis i rozpromienił się, kiedy zauważył, że Ella w końcu wzięła butelkę. - To wspaniałe - odszeptał. - Zrobiłeś to.

\- Nie, to wszystko jej zasługa - stwierdził skromnie Louis.

\- Dobra robota, Louis - nagrodziła go doktor Goddard. - Pozwól jej się trochę napić, następnie spróbuj, by jej się odbiło.

Ella skończyła, wypijając jakąś połowę swojej butelki, a Jamie dwie-trzecie, ale lekarka zapewniła Louisa i Harry’ego, że to dla Elli był świetny start, a Jamie miło kontynuuje progres.

Kiedy dzieci zostały przebrane i z powrotem ułożone w swoich inkubatorach na drzemkę, Louis i Harry wrócili do najbliższej prywatnej sali, gdzie zostawili swoje rzeczy.

Harry od dawna był wypisany ze szpitala, musiał zostać tylko na tydzień, ale on i Louis spędzali znaczną część każdego dnia na oddziale neonatologii razem z bliźniakami, pomagając w ich opiece i upewniając się, że Jamie i Ella wiedzą kim są. Doktor Goddard powiedziała im jak istotna w ich rozwoju jest obecność ich ojców.

Harry opadł na krzesło w chwili, kiedy weszli do sali.

\- Wciąż zmęczony? - Zastanawiał się głośno Louis, siadając obok Harry’ego.

\- Ciągle jestem zmęczony - powiedział mu Harry. - A nie ma ich jeszcze w domu.

\- Cały czas się o nie martwisz - wskazał Louis. - To musi być wyczerpujące.

Harry westchnął. - Wciąż są takie maleńkie. Zapominają o oddychaniu. Ella dopiero teraz wzięła butelkę.

\- Mają się odrobinę lepiej z każdym dniem - stwierdził Louis. - Doktor Goddard wydaje się myśleć, że dobrze sobie radzą, rozważając te wszystkie rzeczy.

Z kolejnym westchnieniem Harry skinął głową. - Wiem. Ja tylko…

Louis również skinął głową. - Wiem.

Siedzieli w ciszy przez krótką chwilę. Louis zamknął na moment swoje oczy, następnie ponownie je otworzył, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego.

Oczy Harry’ego były zamknięte. Jego skóra była blada oraz miał worki pod oczami. Louis wiedział, że Harry nie spał za dobrze, głównie dlatego, ponieważ on sam też nie. Ich przyjaciele i rodzina, cóż, rodzina Harry’ego, wszyscy przypominali mu i Harry’emu, że muszą wykorzystać ten czas, nim dzieci wrócą do domu na odpoczynek. Kiedy Jamie i Ella będą w domu, ich możliwości snu będą drastycznie zredukowane.

Chociaż tak ciężko było spać, kiedy bliźniaki były w tak niepewnym stanie. On i Harry spędzili mnóstwo czasu, szukając informacji na temat dzieci urodzonych przed terminem i tak wiele informacji przepływało przez umysł Louisa, wiedział że z Harrym musiało być tak samo. To wszystko sprawiało, że jego mózgowi ciężko było odpocząć.

Harry musiał poczuć na sobie wzrok Louisa. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, nim powoli otworzył swoje własne oczy, by zerknąć na Louisa.

Na uśmiech Harry’ego, Louis poczuł przyspieszenie bicia serca lub coś podobnego go owładnęło. Nie był pewny co to było, czuł ciepło i komfort, coś czego nigdy wcześniej nie czuł. Lub przynajmniej nie pamiętał takiego odczucia.

Musiał mieć dziwny wyraz twarzy, ponieważ Harry zmarszczył czoło i zapytał. - Co?

Louis uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

Harry również pokręcił głową. - Nie. Nie rób tego. Co to jest? Przypomniałeś sobie coś? - Louis kochał to, że Harry wciąż zadawał to pytanie, nawet po miesiącach negatywnej odpowiedzi za każdym pieprzonym razem.

\- W pewien sposób - odpowiedział Louis. - Ale nie w taki sposób jaki masz na myśli.

Harry ponownie pokręcił głową. - W takim razie, jak?

Louis potrzebował chwili, by zebrać swoje myśli i znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, aby wyrazić co miał na myśli. W końcu wziął głęboki wdech i wypuścił powoli. - Przypomniałem sobie, że nigdy z nikim wcześniej się tak nie czułem tak jak czuję się teraz.

\- Jak się teraz czujesz? - Zapytał Harry, cała jego uwaga była skupiona na Louisie.

Louis ponownie nabrał powietrze i je wypuścił. - Komfortowo. Szczęśliwie.

Zmieszanie było widoczne na twarzy Harry’ego. - Nigdy wcześniej nie czułeś się z nikim komfortowo lub szczęśliwie? Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Zawsze byłeś blisko ze swoją rodziną… cóż, dopóki się nie ujawniłeś. I powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że Hannah nie była tylko twoją dziewczyną, ale także najlepszą przyjaciółką.

Louis czuł się trochę jak kukiełka z tym całym kręceniem głową. - To nie było tak. To nie było to co czuję tutaj. Z… tobą.

Louis nie przegapił rumieńca, który szybko rozprzestrzenił się od szyi Harry’ego do jego policzków. - Naprawdę? - Pisnął Harry. Przeczyścił swoje gardło i spróbował przemówić normalnym głosem. - Naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę? - Potwierdził Louis. - Nie chciałbym być nigdzie indziej niż tutaj z tobą, z naszymi dziećmi, opiekując się naszymi dziećmi. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić bycia szczęśliwszym od tego jaki jestem.

Nawet kiedy był tak zmęczony i wydawał się być zaskoczony deklaracją Louisa, Harry rozpromienił się od ucha do ucha. Jednak nic nie powiedział, najwidoczniej nie mógł nikt powiedzieć, gdy uderzył w niego sentyment, który Louis wyraził.

Gdy Harry cały czas nic nie mówił, Louis dopytał go o reakcję. - Co myślisz?

Słychać było jak Harry wciągnął i wypuścił powietrze. Louis połączył ten dźwięk z tym, że Harry próbował się ogarnąć, będąc tego wielokrotnym świadkiem, kiedy się z powrotem do niego wprowadził. Louis wiedział, że Harry potrzebował czasu, by zebrać myśli, aby spójnie odpowiedzieć. Potrzebował kilku kolejnych chwil, następnie w końcu powiedział. - Czekałem od września na to jak to powiesz.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Przepraszam, że zajęło mi to tak długo.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i posłał mu ciepły uśmiech. - W końcu się udało, tak?

Louis odpowiedział ze skinieniem głową i oddał uśmiech Harry’emu.

Wtedy ziewnięcie opuściło usta Harry’ego, rujnując nastrój, jednak i tak sprawiając że się roześmiali.

\- Powinieneś się zdrzemnąć, kiedy oni śpią. - Louis wyrecytował sugestię, którą słyszeli wiele razy odkąd Jamie i Ella się urodzili.

Harry westchnął z rezygnacją. - Masz rację - wstał z krzesła i poszurał do jednego z dwóch łóżek znajdujących się w sali.

Kiedy Harry ześlizgnął swoje buty i wspiął się pod pierzynę oraz koc na szpitalnym łóżku obok okna, spojrzał na Louis i stwierdził. - Też powinieneś się zdrzemnąć.

Ziewnięcie Harry’ego najwyraźniej było zaraźliwe, kiedy przyłapał na tym Louisa. - Myślę, że to zrobię.

Louis zaczął kierować się do drugiego łóżka, ale potem wciąż czuł emocje związane ze swoim odkryciem, zadecydował by iść za ciosem, zatrzymując się przy łóżku gdzie Harry próbował się komfortowo ułożyć.

Harry spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony.

\- Będziesz miał coś przeciwko, jeśli do ciebie dołączę? - Zapytał nieśmiało Louis.

W odpowiedzi Harry uniósł koc i przesunął się na dalszą stronę łóżka, pozostawiając dla Louisa wystarczającą ilość miejsca, by się za nim wsunął. Bez zbytniego myślenia o tym, Louis objął Harry’ego. Harry był chętny. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy byli naprawdę blisko odkąd Louis się obudził w szpitalu, zapominając pięć lat swojego życia.

\- Też się czuję w ten sposób - wyszeptał Harry.

\- Co? - Odszeptał Louis.

\- Komfortowo. Szczęśliwie.

Louis uśmiechnął się w ramię Harry’ego. - Cieszę się.

\- Śpij dobrze, Louis.

Życzenie Harry’ego było dla Louisa rozkazem.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wiosna była w powietrzu, kiedy Harry i Louis szli do szpitala. Maj właśnie się zaczął, a powietrze było ciepłe i czuć w nim było zapach kwiatów rozsianych przy szpitalnym wejściu.

Zatrzymali się jak zwykle przy recepcji, by się podpisać, witając się z recepcjonistką, Helen. W chwili, gdy wręczyła im przepustki, chwycili się za dłonie i udali się do windy na oddział neonatologiczny do swoich dziewięciotygodniowych dzieci.

Doktor Goddard była tam, kiedy doszli na miejsce. Opiekowała się jednym z najnowszych dzieci, małą dziewczynką o imieniu Charlotte, ale spojrzała na nich i posłała im uśmiech, gdy udali się do miejsca, w którym leżały bliźniaki.

Jamie nie spał, kiedy zatrzymali się przy inkubatorze. Był podłączony tylko do jedno monitora, tego który monitorował jego oddech. Odkąd było to przenośne urządzenie, łatwo było Harry’emu podnieść Jamie’go. - Dzień dobry, Jamie-Bug.

Jamie ufnie spojrzał na Harry’ego, wiedząc że to jego tatuś.

\- Ta mała wciąż śpi - skomentował Louis, patrząc na Ellę. Ona również była podłączona jedynie do maszyny sprawdzającej jej oddech. Obydwoje bardzo dobrze radzili sobie z jedzeniem i od jakiegoś czasu oddychały bez rurek.

Harry spojrzał na małą dziewczynkę i uśmiechnął się, kiedy jej małe rączki zaczęły wierzgać, jasny znak, że zaczynała się budzić. - Nie na długo.

Kiedy Ella otworzyła swoje oczy i zaczęła piszczeć, Louis podniósł ją niczym ekspert. - Ella-Belle, kochanie. Nie płacz.

Ella niemal natychmiast się uspokoiła w ramionach swojego papy. - No i proszę - zagruchał Louis. - Dzień dobry, kochanie.

Wtedy pojawił się doktor Goddard, wciąż uśmiechając się do pary młodych ojców. - Witam Harry, Louis.

\- Dzień dobry - odpowiedzieli.

\- Mam dla was dobre wieści - powiedziała im.

\- Och? - Powiedział Harry, natychmiastowo zaciekawiony.

\- Tak - potwierdziła lekarka. - Wierzę, że pan Jamie i pani Ella są gotowi, by wypisać ich do domu.

\- Naprawdę? - Zapytał Louis, miał szeroko otwarte oczy, ale widać było, że próbował powstrzymać swoje podekscytowanie.

\- W rzeczy samej. Bardzo dobrze jedzą i obydwoje mają ponad 2,5 kilo, a epizody z oddychaniem zdarzają się na tyle rzadko, że powinniście sobie poradzić z tym w domu.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechania od ucha do ucha, a kiedy spojrzał na Louisa mógł zobaczyć, że ten również był cały rozpromieniony. Tygodniami czekali na tą wiadomość.

\- Kiedy możemy je zabrać? - Zastanawiał się głośno Harry.

\- Doktor Goddard odpowiedziała. - Zakładając, że nie będzie żadnych wpadek pomiędzy dzisiaj a jutrem. Jestem gotowa wypisać je jutro z samego rana.

\- To wspaniałe wieści! - Krzyknął Louis. - Dziękuję, doktor Goddard.

\- Wy chłopcy jesteście dużą częścią ich wyjścia do domu tydzień przed terminem - wskazała. - Byliście tutaj codziennie, od samego początku sporo się nimi opiekowaliście. Tego właśnie potrzebowały, dużo miłości i zachęty.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, następnie do Jamie’go, a potem do Elli. - Nie chciałbym być nigdzie indziej niż z tą dwójką.

\- Gratulacje, rodzinko - powiedziała doktor Goddard.

\- Dziękujemy - odpowiedział Harry z największą szczerością jaką kiedykolwiek czuł.

Jamie zaczął kręcić się w ramionach Harry’ego, a Harry wiedział dokładnie czego chciał. Kiedy Ella usłyszała co robił robił Jamie, zaczęła robić to samo. Czas na śniadanie!

\- Przygotuję wam butelki - zaoferowała lekarka.

Harry i Louis usiedli obok siebie na bujanych krzesłach, a w sekundzie, gdy butelki dotknęły ich ust, Jamie i Ella się uciszyli.

Kiedy Jamie był karmiony, Harry spojrzał na Louisa. - Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, ze wychodzą do domu.

\- Nareszcie - stwierdził Louis.

Miła cisza panowała między nimi, kiedy bliźniaki piły resztę swoich butelek. Elli zajęło to troszeczkę dłużej niż Jamiemu, w wielu rzeczach musiała jeszcze nieco nadgonić, ale wypili całe swoje butelki niczym mali zwycięzcy.

Gdy skończyli karmić dzieci, Harry i Louis przebrali je i położyli na drzemkę. Ella padła od razu, a Jamie niedługo po niej.

Kiedy Louis wstał, pocierając delikatnie swoim wskazującym palcem policzek Elli, Harry podszedł do niego. - Powinniśmy iść. Jest dzisiaj tak wiele do zrobienia.

Wzrok Louisa uniósł się z twarzy Elli na Harry’ego. - Och?

Harry stanowczo skinął głową. - Musimy skontaktować się z moją mamą, Gemmą, Niallem oraz Liamem i dać im znać, że Jamie i Ella wychodzą do domu. Będą chcieli tam być. I musimy się upewnić, że mamy wszystko czego będa potrzebowali w domu.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - To oznacza, że możemy iść na zakupy?

Harry uniósł swoje brwi w zaskoczeniu. - Nie pamiętasz jak bardzo kochałeś zakupy, prawda?

\- Zawsze kochałem zakupy - odpowiedział Louis. - Zakładam, że to mi zostało, nawet po tym jak powstało One Direction.

\- Racja. - To ssało, że bez względu na to jak wiele czasu minęło, pamięć Louisa wciąż nie powróciła.

Louis sięgnął po dłoń Harry’ego i ścisnął ją. - Chodźmy, w takim razie. Im szybciej się na nich przygotujemy, tym szybciej będą w domu.

\- W porządku, w takim razie, chodźmy.

~*~

Bliźniaki przywitały swój pierwszy komitet powitalny z pewnością siebie. Nawet jeśli nie mieli żadnej w swoim dziewięciotygodniowym pobycie na świecie, byli podawani od osoby do osoby, znosili to dobrze, zaczynając wierzgać i być niespokojnymi, kiedy przychodził czas na karmienie lub przebranie.

Kiedy nadszedł zmierzch babcia, dziadkowie, ciocia i wujkowie Elli i Jamie’go wyszli z obietnicami powrotu następnego dnia, by pomóc jak tylko mogli, chociaż Harry wiedział, że chcieli po prostu mieć wymówkę do tego, by trochę bardziej pogruchać do bliźniaków.

Harry i Louis nakarmili i przebrali Jamie’go i Ellę, następnie położyli ich do snu, jedno w każdej kołysce usytuowanej w ich sypialni. Zgodzili się położyć do łóżka, kiedy dzieci to zrobiły, próbując zyskać jak największą ilość snu, ale ciężko było opuścić widok położonych obok siebie kołysek.

\- Są takie piękne - wyszeptał Louis.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - I w końcu są w domu. Kiedy się urodzili, naprawdę myślałem, że to nigdy się nie stanie.

\- Już się nie obwiniasz, prawda? - Upewniał się Louis, jego ton był lekko zaalarmowany.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Może tylko trochę.

Louis poruszył się, by stanąć za Harrym i objął go w talii. To było nieco niezręczne z ich różnicą wzrostu, Louis było o kilka centymetrów niższy od Harry’ego, ale zawsze sprawiali, że to działało i nie było od tego wyjątków. - Musisz przestać, Harry. Nie zrobiłeś nic, by przyszły wcześnie, a one mają się dobrze. Lepiej niż dobrze. Są wspaniałe. Co ma znaczenie, ty jesteś wspaniały.

Harry odwrócił się w ramionach Louisa, obejmując jego szyję. Cierpko odpowiedział. - Ty też nie jesteś najgorszy.

\- Dziękuję, ale jestem poważny - stwierdził Louis. - Jesteś wspaniały. Bez ciebie w ogóle, by ich tu nie było.

Wtedy bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, Louis uniósł swoją twarz i zakrył wargi Harry’ego swoimi własnymi. To był ich pierwszy pocałunek, który dzielili odkąd wspięli się do samochodu, by udać się do domu po wizycie u jego rodziny.

Wargi Louisa smakowały tak jak Harry pamiętał, mieszanka herbaty i czekolady. Jednak nie było żadnego smaku papierosów. Louis nie sięgnął po papierosa odkąd obudził się ze śpiączki. Do tego musiał się nieco przyzwyczaić.

Wszystkie myśli opuściły umysł Harry’ego, kiedy język Louisa wepchnął się pomiędzy jego wargi. Harry pozwolił swojemu zagłębić się w Louisie. Następnie pozwolił sobie zatracić się w tym pocałunku. Był ciepły, słodki i pełen pasji. Sprawiał, że wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harry’ego przechodziły dreszcze, a palce u stóp się podwijały i tylko tego chciał od czasu wypadku.

Jednak musieli się rozdzielić, aby złapać oddech i z niechęcią Harry odsunął się od Louisa.

\- Czy to było w porządku? - Zapytał podenerwowany Louis, kiedy Harry oddychał głęboko, dochodząc do siebie po nagłym pocałunku.

Harry nabrał trochę więcej powietrza, a potem odpowiedział. - Było o wiele bardziej niż w porządku. Powiedziałbym, że wspaniale…

Louis uśmiechnął się, a Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale oddał uśmiech, czując że wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce.

Louis ponownie spojrzał na Jamie’go i Ellę, obydwoje spokojnie chrapali. - Powinniśmy trochę się przespać. Obudzą się nim zdamy sobie z tego sprawę. - Podszedł do drugiej strony łóżka i zgasił lampkę, następnie ponownie okrążył łóżko, by wyciągnąć rękę dla Harry’ego.

Harry zgasił druga lampkę, nim chwycił oferowaną dłoń.

Teraz skąpani pod światłem księżyca, Louis przyciągnął Harry’ego do łóżka i wspiął się jako pierwszy, przesuwając się, by Harry mógł się wślizgnąć za niego. Bez żadnego wstępu, Louis przyciągnął Harry’ego, po praz pierwszy w domu, w ich łóżku, a Harry zrobił to tak chętnie jak wtedy w szpitalu, przytulając się w klatkę piersiową Louisa.

\- Harry? - Wyszeptał Louis, jego usta były dokładnie przy uchu Harry’ego. To uczucie wzbudziło falę w Harrym.

\- Co? - Odszeptał Harry.

\- Kocham cię.

Te dwa słowa były wszystkim, by życie Harry’ego znów wspięło się na szczyt. Nie było nic przed i po. Było tylko teraz.

KONIEC


End file.
